The Lone Eagle
by EXcaos
Summary: When Rito's family was massacred right in front his eyes by the assassin from the Talha galaxy, Azenda, he swore that one day, he would have revenge. But in order to defeat an assassin, he must first become one. With the help of others, will he succeed? Inspired by Assassins Creed. Go easy on me guys, this is my first ever fan fiction. Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Wings clipped

TLR FF CH_1 : Making sense

(Assassin's Creed mix)

Blurb: When Rito's family was massacred right in front his eyes by the assassin from the Talha galaxy, Azenda, he swore that one day, he would have revenge. But to defeat an assassin, he must first become one. With the help of others, will he succeed, or will he fall short and fail? Go easy on me guys, this is my first fan fiction ever. Note that some items and abilities are inspired from Assassin's Creed.

Flashback 1 yr (before he meets any aliens):

Ages: Rito, 15, Mikan, 11, Saibai, 36, Ringo, 33

It was a cold and snowy Christmas night in town, most of the shops closed down early, the traffic lights were off and not a single person could be seen on the streets, save for the Yuuki family, consisting of Rito, Mikan (Rito's lil' sis), Ringo (Mother) and Saibai Yuuki. The family of four were on their way home from a Christmas dinner at a friend's place. They were peacefully walking along a footpath in a public park. Mikan was enjoying a light conversion with her mother while Rito was talking with his dad.

"Dad, Ever since last year, my vision became strange and weird…" Rito told his father.

"Oh, how so?" Saibai asked in slight concern.

"Well, my surroundings began to shimmer and I began to see everything around me differently, almost, almost as if I can feel the people's intensions and emotions." Rito began to explain.

"Don't worry Rito, I'm sure that it's nothing, how about we go see a doctor tomorrow and you can explain it to him." Saibai replied after hesitation.

"_Could he have inherited my 'Eagle vision'? But how? He's too young to even unlock it, let alone wielding it. Not even I could use it properly without exhausting myself….." _Saibai wondered surprisingly inside his mind while eying wearily at RIto. Aside from being a mangaka, Saibai was a retired freelance assassin.

_Rito possesses the six sense, or "Eagle's vision", for a more common term. This is an extremely rare, but medically recognised genetic fault that grants the person the ability to perceive his or her surroundings in a more acute way. It's like using all of your five senses at the same time spontaneously, such as hearing objects and seeing sound. It also grants the user the power to sense other people's intensions and display them in the form of simple colours. For example, a person who intends to punch you will light up red in the eyes of a person who has eagle's vision. An ally or friend would emit blue aura and people who have no afflictions with the user will remain dull. But most of all, it transform the senses. (All will be explained in chapter 2)_

Meanwhile the four had their own separate conversation. They were not aware of two piercing, golden eyes, glaring intently at them from high above as they walked down the path.

"So these are the people I am hired to eliminate….." Azenda said to herself as she started at Mikan, Ringo and Saibai.

"_Oh? Who's the boy?_" Azenda wondered, "_My client ordered me to eliminate one Ringo Yuuki, one Saibai Yuuki and kidnap one Mikan Yukki. But he never said anything about a teenage boy….. Whatever, I don't feel like cleaning up more than I have to, I might just spare him, for the fun of it. After all, he wasn't in the contract._" The golden eyed girl smirked while she concluded.

"Well, time to go to work!" Azenda said out excitedly as she jumped from her hiding place within the park trees and casually walked towards the Yuuki family to avoid raising suspicion.

Noticing the woman walking towards them not too far away, Saibai immediately activated his sense and looked at Azenda.

"_She's emitting such deep red aura, damn it, I need to focus on a plan to get my family to safety and deal with this… this woman._" Saibai said to himself.

Golden eyes met brown as they started intently at each other. The tension between the two thickened as Azenda walked closer and closer to the Yukki family.

Without warning Azenda unleashed her infamous, blade sharp whip and swiftly brought it down on Ringo, effectively slicing her throat before she knew what happened. Then Ringo, with blood gushing out from her throat, fell onto the snowy ground. Dead.

Saibai immediately sprang into action, shoving Rito behind him to the ground and charged towards Azenda recklessly, ignoring all the years of training and experience he had as an assassin. He did not care. All he could think of was his dead wife, the mother of his two beloved children.

But before Saibai could even get close to her, Azenda, being the powerful alien that she was, jumped high up above MIkan. Azenda once again unleashed her whip but this time coiled it around Mikan's body tightly.

Mikan could only cry out in confusion and pain as she struggled to breathe due to the constriction that was around her body. She soon passed out form the lack of oxygen.

"LET HER GO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?" Rito screamed as loud as he could at Azenda.

"_Such arrogance… screw it, I'll kill him too._" Azenda thought to herself as she threw small knife that was strapped to the backside of her left shoulder.

"NOOOO!"

Rito closed his eyes, expecting his life to end. The highlights of his life began playing in his mind like an old film. He then soon felt a gush of warm liquid splashing onto his face. But he felt no pain. Slowly and cautiously he opened his eyes…..

To Chapter 2

So please let me know what you guys think. This is my very first fanfic. So be nice!


	2. Explaination

TLR FF CH_2 : Explanation

_Rito closed his eyes, expecting his life to end. The highlights of his life began playing in his mind like an old film. He then soon felt a gush of warm liquid splashing onto his face. But he felt no pain. Slowly and cautiously he opened his eyes….._

Chapter 2 (still in the 1 year flashback)

The sight that was before RIto stung him like a slap in the face. All he could see his father's wide-spread arms and his back with a bloody knife sticking out from behind. Saibai took the shot for Rito, his only son.

For Rito, this moment happened in slow motion and it would be engraved into his mind forever. Saibai's legs began to shake. He soon fell to his knees, still glaring at those golden eyes of Azenda's.

"On this day….. (Pant), you took away my wife….(pant)… and my daughter…..(pant)… But you WILL NOT take my son." Saibai wheezed out as he coughed and spat blood onto the ground, his bloodshot eyes still glaring intently at Azenda.

Azenda could only watch the scene before her in amusement. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Hello, the name's Azenda, the woman who had just murdered your family, Ja ne." And with that remark, Azenda vanished into thin air.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" (Quote from Ezio)

(Somewhere in space)

"Well, another job finished, time to collect my reward!" the whip wielding assassin said in excitement.

(Back on earth)

Rito was panicking over the near dead body of his father. He began to sob uncontrollably.

"Rito…. (Cough)….. Do not cry, you know how much I hate seeing you cry. You must be strong. (Wheezing), be still, there is so much to explain, but so little time. I will be departing from this world soon… (Cough)…. Go back to the house and head for my office, there is a switch that leads to a secret room. Find the switch Rito, use those talents and senses of yours. In the room you will find (Cough)…. A vault. And in the vault, a letter, and other various things, take EVERYTHING in the vault RIto…. (Panting) EVERYTHING. Much of it may seem strange to you, read the letter and all will become clear. Son, try to move on, I am certain that… (Wheezing)… we will see each other again. Remember that we will always love you…." And with those lasts words the spirit of his father departed this world.

Rito stared at his father's lifeless body as he recited all that his father have said moments before his death. He struggled to resist his tears but managed in the end. After all, it was one of Saibai's last request. From then on, he swore that he would never cry or sob again, no matter what.

"_Hello, the name's Azenda, the woman who had just murdered your family, Ja ne._"

"_Azenda, the woman who had just murdered your family._"

"_Azenda_"

"_Azenda_"

"I swear I will make you pay, for all the crimes you have committed… Azenda" Rito spat and cursed her name.

"_Father's instructions, that's right!_" He screamed in his mind, mentally kicking himself for nearly forgetting his father's dying words as he began to sprint to the direction of his house upon hearing police sirens and tyre screeches approaching.

(15 minutes later)

He roughly barged into his family's house, wasting no time rushing upstairs to his father's office. He frantically looked around for a switch of some sort. But he could not find anything.

"_Father said to look for a switch…._" He wondered whilst his eyes darted to every corner of the room."

"_Use those talents and senses of yours_" Saibai's words echoed from his mind.

"Could he really mean my condition?" Rito wondered hesitantly.

Slowly he closed his eyes and focused all his five senses onto his surroundings. When he opened his eyes he could feel the all too familiar shimmering that distorted surroundings and made objects glow. The sounds from outside of the house dulled into near nothing as he concentrated on anything that emits any aura in the room. But what he saw next made him surprised and intrigued.

With his sense activated he looked at the door of the office and saw a three-dimensional image of his father, in perfectly fine condition. The image of Saibai closed an imaginary door behind him and walked towards his desk. He then slowly grabbed onto a pen holder and twisted it. A loud click could be heard from the holographic fireplace to the right of the desk as the fireplace suddenly shifted back a few inches and disappeared into the board. It was then he knew exactly what was going on. Somehow he managed to look into the past and saw his father's experience.

He 'deactivated' his sense and walked towards the desk and turned the pen holder around. And just as he anticipated, the fireplace shifted and disappeared, leaving behind a small passageway that lead to a room of some sort.

"_Bingo!_" Rito inwardly cheered and headed towards to the room on the other side.

The secret room that Saibai was talking about was very old-fashioned, with four brick walls with a torch on each wall. The walls were also covered with photos of people with a red 'X' on them. But he paid no heed to them. The only thing that he was concentrating on was the rectangular grey metallic vault that was at the end of the room.

He approached the vault and found that there was no lock on it. Upon opening the vault was greatly confused at what he found.

Within the vault was a small white envelope sealed with tape, on it reads 'RITO'. He took it and decided to read it later. He then took two small arm blades (yes, it's the hidden blades from Assassin's Creed) out of the vault. The petite arm blades each had two straps that would go all around the arm and the blades would rest on the underside of his arm. The blade mechanism itself fascinated Rito the most.

"It seems that the blades were placed into a slot and will spring out and retract back into the slot when I activate the spring-lock mechanism…" Rito evaluated. He put on both arm blades and tested them. And much to his expectations, the blades sprung out quickly with a simple flick of his wrist. He examined the blades. Odd mysterious symbols tattooed the blade. The edges of the blades were extremely sharp, as if it could cut through any material. He quickly retracted both blades and took the remaining pieces of equipment from the vault.

They consist of a white and blue hooded assassin robe and a set of segmented black body armour, knee-high black combat boots, brown leather open-fingered gloves, a long, blood-red sash that goes around the waist and a huge dark brown trench coat. (Basically the Edward Kenway appearance, look it up).

(30 minutes later)

After transferring everything from the vault to his room, he decided to sit down and read the letter.

_To Yukki Rito, my only son,_

_Rito, if you are reading this letter, then I am most likely dead. Most likely from an assassination attempt from outer space. The aim of this letter is to explain my true identity as an Assassin, and hopefully, convince you to follow your father's footsteps. After all, the life of an assassin is in your blood. _

_A little family history then. Us who carry the surname of Yukki have been freelance assassins for as long as we can remember. But our family is not like any other. We possess a strange 'gift'. My ancestors called it 'The eye of the gods', but we call it 'eagle vision'. I'm sure you know what I am speaking of. (Your 'condition', Rito). Because of this gift, we were one of the most successful and profited assassins in the galaxies. _

_I, Saibai Yukki, was a freelance assassin for over ten years, I have accepted contracts from all around the worlds without the knowledge or consent of anyone, save for my wife and my brother, your uncle (Sam). I simply couldn't bear to hide anything from my love. I was surprised that she accepted who I truly am, and even married me. But my life as an assassin ended when I heard news that your mother was pregnant with you, Rito. _

_I once lived by these set of principles, 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted'_

_The straightforwardness of these words might elude your understanding of them. This creed does not command you to obey, but only to be wise. I hope in time that you will discover the meaning behind those words by yourself._

_p.s. I also left behind a codex which will help to train your mind and body, should you choose to follow the footsteps of your father. The codex is on one of the bookshelves in my office._

_p.s.s Speak to Uncle Sam as soon as possible and explain everything to him, he will be able to help you. _

_Be safe, and know that we will always watch over you, _

_Love, _

_Saibai_

END of chapter 2

Please tell me what you think!


	3. Farewell

TLR FF CH_3 chapter 3: Farewell

Two weeks later (Sunday):

Today is the funeral for Rito's family. The police informed Rito of this tragic accident and his family friends planned the funeral for him soon after.

7:30 am

Rito woke up in annoyance from the ringing alarm clock. He sat up on the bed and yawned loudly.

"Today's the funeral…." RIto thought grimly as he slowly made his day to the bathroom to get ready. He promptly brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then changed into a white hoodie and jeans with a red belt (Desmond from ac3). He went back to his room and opened his closet. Inside his closet was all the gear that his father left for him. He decided to only put on the arm blades so he pulled up both his sleeves and concealed them to the backside of his arms. "Just for protection, I guess, after all….." he thought about the incident with Azenda and repeatedly activated the blades a couple of times, testing their condition. Walking downstairs he begun to fry some eggs for himself.

"I missed Mikan the most, we had the most fun together. It was fun while it lasted….." Rito said grimly as he scraped the eggs onto a plate using the wok. He sat down on the dinner table and ate them silently. "_A few weeks ago, I was able to see an image of my father in his office, I wonder if I can see Mikan here….._ " RIto wondered. He activated his eagle sense. Looked at the kitchen.

There was a shimmering outline of Mikan holding onto a pan, frying food whilst looking at the sofa across the room, smiling and moving her mouth as if she's talking to someone. Rito looked at MIkan intently with sorrow, wishing her to be there forever. But his dream was cut short as Mikan disappeared in a shimmer of light after 10 seconds. He let out an audible sigh. "_Right the funeral starts at eight, better get ready._"

Placing the plate beside the sink, he made his way up to his father's bookcase and pulled out the codex that was mentioned in his father's letter.

The codex appeared to be quite ancient, since all the pages in it were yellow and stained. He slowly opened the book and briefly flip through the contents inside.

Within the codex he saw many hidden blade assassination techniques that were passed down by his ancestors. Illustrations of ancient assassin robes and weapons were also included. There were also instructions of self-defence stances, climbing methods and stealth tips.

"_I should bring this to Uncle Sam, he might help me figure out what to do with all this._" Rito said. He took the codex and placed it in a red and black one strap back pack (from ac3).

He looked at his watch and saw that the time was 7:45. "Time to go." Rito said to himself as he walked downstairs and put on a pair of converse shoes and walked off to the cemetery.

(At the cemetery)

When Rito arrived at the cemetery he was expecting only a couple of his parent's friends but what he saw surprised him. There were around fifty to sixty people present in the cemetery, almost all his from turned up. They were quietly murmuring to one another. Rito swallowed nervously and opened the gate and calmly walked into the cemetery.

Sairenji (Rito's long-time crush) was the first one to spot Rito. She walked up to him and to his surprise, gave him a long and loving hug, telling him that she will support him however she could. Rito could only blush in response as he felt her breasts pressing onto his chest. "_This is NOT the time for these thoughts!_" He screamed in his mind as he calmly pushed her off of him. Sairenji could only look at him with concern as he walked off to see the coffins. The each coffin were a dirt hole in the ground perpendicular to a tombstone.

"_One for father, one for father, and one for Mik…. Wait what!? Where is her coffin?_" He wondered wildly.

"Sairenji. Where is the coffin for my sister?" He inquired curiously.

"I heard the policemen that they could not recover the body of Mikan, apparently it was not on the murder scene, I'm sorry." Sairenji sadly told Rito, unable to control a few sobs herself.

Upon hearing this piece of information, Rito is conflicted. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad. He was sad because that he will not get to say farewell to his beloved sister, but happy knowing that there might be a chance of her still alive.

"_If her body isn't found, that means that Azenda took her…. Which could mean that she's alive!_" Rito screamed in his mind. "But this will have to wait after the funeral….."

A couple of minutes has passed and the pastor gathered everyone around the coffins and he began to talk.

"We are gathered here today to say our farewells to two good people. Saibai Yukki and Ringo Yukki. I'm sure that many of you have had your joyous and memorable moments with them…. " The pastor went on.

As the speech went on thunder could heard and lightning was visible form the distance. Heavy rain followed soon after. People swiftly opened their umbrellas and those who do not have one joined the other people who have one. But Rito just stood there and instinctively pulled his white hood over his head, he didn't know why, but it felt… natural, pulling on a hood over his bright spiky orange hair.

"…. We would now like to invite a family member to say a few words. Rito." The pastor said as he gestured him to say something. Rito slowly made his way in front the crowd and just stood there. He did not know what to say, nor did he wanted to. Everyone looked at him in expecting eyes as he desperately thought of what to say. He soon gave up after a few seconds and with a sigh, he slowly made his way back into the crowd. During the walk he could feel hands patting his back and head, attempting to comfort him.

45 minutes later:

The funeral ended with Rito and a couple of his friends carrying his parents' coffin into the hole in the dirt ground.

"Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, father. I hope that you find peace in wherever you are. And when it is my time, I will be there, bothering and reunited with you guys once again. Promise to watch over me. Ja Ne". With that sad remark, everyone slowly began to walk toward Rito and give their condolences and gifts as the crowd dispersed.

"Now… time to find Uncle Sam. He has the answers I seek." He muttered to himself and activated his sense and scanned his surroundings for any sign of his uncle.

He focused his senses onto every detail around him, every blade of grass, every flower, every hair, trying to find any sign of Sam. "_Maybe he didn't show up… NO. It's the funeral of his brother, he must be here, I'm certain, but where… wait what's that on the ground, it looks quite familiar… It….. An arm blade… but what the hell is it doing here._" Rito wondered as he trotted up to the blade in the grass and picked up the blade.

Still keeping his sense on, he picked up the blade, he then saw a shimmering image of his Uncle Sam in front of him walking away. He decided to follow it. He walked behind it for a good 5 minutes until it lead him into an alleyway in between two massive buildings.

"Bravo! Well done, not many people can sneak up on me like that, Saibai was right, you do have talent." A deep voice complemented Rito from behind, sending shivers down his neck.

The voice completely took Rito by surprise. In a split second he acted out of instinct, with a simple flick of the wrist, his right hidden blade sprang out with a ringing sound and he swung his right arm around. But his arm was caught by a firm hand.

"Fast too…. And no training, impressive…." The voice analysed.

Turning around, Rito could see the face of Uncle Sam, smiling kindly at him. In a split second he retracted his arm blade and gave Sam a bone crushing hug. "I'd never thought I'd seen another blood relative again… Uncle!" Rito said in relief.

"How are you my boy? Gods, it's been too long since I saw you. How long was it, four years, I reckon?" Sam said while returning the hug.

TO CHAPTER 3

Please review!


	4. The Old Eagle

Chapter 4: The old eagle

(Still sunday)

"So listen Uncle Sam, before my father left, he left a letter for me that explained everything. Of our Assassin ancestry and our family's creed, of our unique 'ability. He gave me a choice, to follow his footsteps or not to. I…I don't know what to do…" Rito explained while giving Sam his hidden blade back. Rito then slowly reached into his back pack and pulled out the codex and handed the book to Sam.

Sam carefully took the codex out of Rito's hands and flipped through it. "Ahhh…. This brings back memories, this old book helped me in so many ways… The last time I remember it, it was 30 pages thinner."

"…Uncle?..."

"Oh! Yes! Just remembering old times. Anyway, back to you. Though it is you who make the final decision, I strongly recommend you to follow your father's footsteps as well as mine. I just retired from being an Assassin due to old age, but I will still be able to train you. My training methods will not be revealed until you accept the offer. But all I can say is, after training, nobody on earth could hope to match you." Sam said in a serious expression and handed the codex back to Rito.

"_Mikan has gone missing, not dead. I can feel it. I'm sure of it. I hope. One day, I will find her, and bring her home. And no one will hurt her ever again._" Rito concluded in determination.

"I accept the offer, uncle Sam." Rito told Sam after a few seconds of silence.

"Are you absolutely certain Rito, becoming an assassin is a huge commitment and will mean that you have to kill, not just saving your sister." Sam asked cautiously.

"How did yo…..."

"I can read you like an open book lad, you intend to find and rescue your sister. So, I ask again, are. You. Ready. "

"Yes" was all Rito said.

"Very well, I will train you. Just remember, the path of an Assassin will not always take you where you want to go. Meet me for training in the public park tomorrow at 10 pm, sharp. And wear your full gear. Also you might want to practice from the codex beforehand. " And with that last set of instructions, uncle Sam and Rito walked out of the alley way and headed on back to their separate homes.

"_I expect a lot from you, Rito!" _Sam thought.

(That night)

Rito, after fixing himself some dinner, he took a quick shower, changed into some pajamas then sat down on his bed and readied himself for sleep.

"_I want to see Mikan once again. To hear her welcome me every time I come home. To enjoy a family dinner together. To tend to the gardens together. Mikan….. I promise we will see each other again, in this life, or the next_." And with that thought, Rito drifted off into a deep slumber.

(In Rito's Dream)

Rito finds himself in an endless field of flowers. He began to wonder off to wherever his feet took him. To his left his could see 5 year old Mikan chasing a 5 year old Rito holding flowers in his hand. They were both laughing and were clearly enjoying themselves. Suddenly a hole appeared on the ground and Mikan fell straight down. Rito tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth.

(Dream end)

"MIKAN!"

Rito abruptly woke up in a pool of sweat. Looking around he found himself still in his room. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was nearly 1:00 am. "_Mikan….. I want you here again….. NO… I NEED you here again…"_ Rito thought as tears threaten to come out from his eyes, but he resisted, knowing that he cannot cry, not now, not ever.

He slowly got off the bed and groggily walked down the stairs into the dining room, taking his cell phone with him. He sat himself down onto the sofa and activated his eagle vision. He looked over to his the kitchen and once again saw a shimmering image of Mikan, once again cooking imaginary food whilst facing the sofa, taking. He stared at her as long as he could until he was too tired and fell asleep on the sofa, a single tear unknowingly rolling down his cheek.

Rito woke up in shock as he felt his phone vibrate in his pajama pocket. He speedily switched the phone off and proceeded to do his daily routine that is getting ready for school.

After putting his school uniform on he walked up to his room and strapped double hidden blades on either side of his arm, then wore a school jacket over it so they would be concealed. "For safety measures" Rito reminded himself. He decided that he would bring his hidden blades to wherever he go, except to the toilet and to sleep.

He soon put on some school shoes and went out from his house began walking to school. During his daily walk, the people he walked past saw him and waved at him and asking him if he's alright. He silently nodded in reply as he looked at his watch.

"_Shit! Its 8:45 already! If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late for school_." He thought as he began to pick up the pace and ran the rest of the way.

(Monday, at school 9:00 (ten minutes late for school))

He arrived at the school, panting, and proceeded to walking up the stairs towards his first period. Rito opened the door to his classroom.

"Sorry Sensei, I was late, I promise it won't happen again." Rito told his teacher.

Unbeknownst to Rito, this teacher was a good friend of Ringo (Rito's mother, for those who forgot) and turned up on the funeral. "It's alright Rito, please, take a seat so we can begin." The teacher said as kindly as she could.

Haruna Sairenji, now sitting right behind him looked at the slightly depressed Rito with great concern.

"_Is he going to be alright? Maybe I should talk to him at recess. Yeah, I'll talk to him_." Haruna thought as she started at the orange haired boy sitting in front of her.

(After Class)

When the bell rang Rito headed for the school locker to retrieve his books for his next class.

"I'll need to begin training myself tonight, might as well start now" Rito muttered silently to himself as he began to activate his eagle sense and walked around the school. He noticed that all his friends and teachers that he knows are emitting a light blue aura and everyone else who he walked past remained the same. He was walking around the corner when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" Rito simply said as he kept walking.

"Wait! Rito!" Haruna quickly said just before he walked off. She ran up towards him and gave him a quick hug. "Rito….. Are you sure you're okay? Do you wanna…..I…d-don't k-know, talk about it?" She asked him shyly.

Rito, now looking at his crush, began to blush. "S-sure, the best way to preserve one's memory is to talk about them."

For the next couple of minutes or so, Rito and Haruna walked around the school and discussed their feelings and all that has happened. Rito begun to reminisce about the good moments and memories of his family, but mainly Mikan. Rito did most of the talking, but Haruna enjoyed listening to him talking, letting all his emotions out. To her, no one was around, just her and Rito.

"_I might be falling for you, Yukki Rito…"_ Haruna wondered in her mind with tint of red on her cheek as she listened to him talk.

(After school 4:00 pm)

"I'm home!" Rito called as he unlocked the door. He did not care even though there were nobody to greet, it just felt natural. He took off his shoes and walked up the stairs to his room. He then set his school bag in a corner of the room and proceeded to change into his assassin gear (the Edward kenway appearance) and began reading the codex.

The first couple of pages contained the knowledge of climbing and free running. _"In order to successfully navigate your way to your target as quick as possible, one must master the art of free running. The body must be properly trained before. The ways to improve your body strength include….."_ And so began to do the drills that were recorded down in the codex. Being a natural athlete, Rito already possess a moderately well-built body, but still not enough for climbing.

To chapter 5

Be it good or bad, please review.


	5. Adam's apple

**Chapter_5: Adam's apple**

_From last chapter:_

_The first couple of pages contained the knowledge of climbing and free running. "In order to successfully navigate your way to your target as quick as possible, one must master the art of free running. The body must be properly trained before. The ways to improve your body strength include….." And so began to do the drills that were recorded down in the codex. Being a natural athlete, Rito already possess a moderately well-built body, but still not enough for climbing._

Chapter 5:

And so Rito began to perform all the drills: pushups, sit ups, weight lifting, meditating, the list goes on.

(9:30 pm)

Rito, after 5 hours of working out, was beat. He took notice of the time. "I'm supposed to meet Uncle for training at 10, better get ready." He said to himself.

Already in his Edward kenway assassin gear, Rito went to his room and equipped his two hidden blades. Peering out the window he realized that it was snowing outside and grabbed his brown trench coat and pulled up his hood. He made his way down to the fridge and grabbed an apple to eat before he walked out of the house.

(9:55 pm)

Exhausted from all the running and training he did at home, Rito arrived at the park, panting and sweating. It was late and the park was empty. As he was walking he heard a wizzing sound. His eyes darted to the direction of the sound and saw a small knife, flying straight for his head. Eyes widened, his body acted on its own activating his senses and crouched down expertly to avoid the death-blow. He deactivated his senses when he heard clapping.

"Well done. Your reaction time is top-notch, even without proper training, yet. " The voice of Sam said right behind Rito.

"Must you keep doing that!?" Rito exploded anime style.

"hehe…." Uncle Sam said embarrassingly as he scratch his head.

"Follow me" Sam said suddenly in a deadly serious tone. Rito sweat dropped as he followed Sam to their destination.

"Here we are then. Your father and I used to use this place for training when we were younger. It's a great spot in the park, surrounded by thick forest, away from any peering eyes. The trees also make excellent training dummies and climbing course."

Rito observed his surroundings in awe. The training field was approximately as large as two basketball courts. The trees around him were large and thick filled with strong branches and green leaves. Hack and scratch marks were present on the bark of the trees, indicating that they were slashed at by edged weapons previously. Branches and bark even as high up as the canopy of the trees were snapped and torn off as a result of the excessive climbing and free running exercises.

"Sorry uncle….. I did my own training beforehand and now I have no energy le-" Rito said shamefully.

"Which leads me to my next point, your training." Sam interjected.

The elderly man then unhooked the brown pouch from his belt and handed it to Rito, gesturing him to take the object out. Rito carefully did so and was astonished at what he saw.

In his hand he held a cold, dull looking metal sphere that emitted a strong golden light. The sphere itself was as large as Rito palm and on the sphere were odd, strange-looking symbols. Rays of golden light began to shine from it. Rito stared at the sphere in shock as it began to…. Rejuvenate him, replenishing the energy that he lost in mere seconds. As Rito looked at the sphere before him, he instinctively activated his eagle vision. To his amazement knowledge began to flood into his brain. He absorbed the knowledge like a sponge. But a sponge can only absorb so much water. Rito's mind began to overflow with knowledge and information. Then suddenly his uncle snatched the golden sphere from him and placed it back in the pouch.

"Rito! What you just did! It was wrong! YOU SHALL NOT gaze upon the apple with your senses ever again! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Uncle Sam exploded at Rito.

"W-what just happened?" Rito asked his mentor innocently in confusion.

"This is what our family called the 'apple'. This… this is the reason Azenda killed your father. For the apple, Rito."

"…" Rito stayed silent

"The apple was given to our ancestors as a gift from an unknown race of aliens from a lost galaxy as a gift for lending them aid a long time ago. This 'apple', as you have discovered, has the ability to grant the wielder not only strength, but also knowledge, forbidden knowledge. Things that shouldn't be known to anyone. Many people, including Azenda, sought to claim the apple for themselves, and will do whatever they can do in order obtain it." Sam paused for a brief moment to calm himself down.

"How do YOU know this?" Rito snapped at his uncle. His family was still a sensitive subject to talk about and thus he becomes quite defensive whenever it was brought up.

"I have informants from outer space." Sam replied simply.

"Rito. Listen to me. You have now inherited the apple now. Protect it with all your strength as your father did, but do not ever gaze upon it again with your senses, for it is both a blessing, and a curse. Just….. Just be careful with it. Okay? Letting it replenish your energy is perfectly fine though."

"Got it." Said Rito seriously.

"Through my training along with the energy provided by the apple, you will have accumulated 3 years' worth of training in one years' time. Let's start training."

"Hai Sensei!" Rito exclaimed.

"_I have high hopes for you, Rito. You are special, I can feel it. Saibai, if only you could see your son right now. You must be proud. I know I am."_ Sam thought to himself with a hidden smile as he watched Rito begun practicing tree climbing and free running.

And so for the rest of the night Uncle Sam taught all that he could to Rito about the most important traits an assassin must learn, free running. Sam instructed Rito how to climb a tree properly with maximum speed and whenever he became exhausted, he would touch the apple and his energy would replenish, thus allowing him more time for practice.

In the day time, school went on as usual, Rito and Haruna began to hang out more often. The female students at school noticed his increasing time spent with Haruna and gossiped about it among themselves. Rito would always conceal his dual hidden blades under his school jacket and would only take them off at school when changing for sport lessons. Due to his contact with the apple and the constant assassin training he received. His grades at school have dramatically increased in just a few short weeks.

Outside of school he would spend less time with his friends and concentrated on his training as an assassin. He would dress in his normal jeans and white hoodie and go out every day to his training spot in the park and practice navigating through the trees. He discovered it the hard way. That the apple could rejuvenate him, but not heal him. After every training session concluded, Rito would often be left with cuts on his hands and arms from all the leafs and branches that sliced him, he knew from then on, he would need to be careful whenever he exercise.

Author: I'm sorry to say that this chapter was a bit short. But there's certainly more to come. Reviews are much appreciated, criticisms are accepted.


	6. Arrival

Chapter 6: Arrival

Rito's Journal 3rd February

It's been a full month since the start of my training and I can already feel the impact that it had on my life already. Under the guidance of Uncle Sam, I have mastered the art of climbing, obstacles courses and tree navigation as well as free running. "The whole training will talk one year, which is equivalent to three years of training if you use the apple. Then you will exceed far beyond a human's physical capabilities. I have high expectations from you, Rito. Your mother and father would be proud." These were Uncle Sam's words of encouragement whenever I'm feeling down. He also said that I will be mastering on the use of dual swords and pistols for the next five months, which is equal to one full year and 3 months of training, given that I use the apple to restore my energy.

Uncle Sam had me master the hidden blades proficiently within the first two weeks first as it is the family's iconic weapon.

The lessons were no joke. The training was harsh and Sam is so serious all the time. For every lesson about the body, there were two about the mind. He also taught me how to control my emotions and anger that are locked up inside me. Uncle also introduced to me the concept of aliens from other planets. Azenda is apparently a freelance Assassin who have been trying to locate the apple for years now. And has discovered that it belonged to my family. Sam told me that through his informers, he has learned that Azenda has her own set of informants on earth to aid her in her endeavours. Her informers are belonged to a group called the 'contractors'.

If I truly want to rid the world of the evil that is Azenda, these 'contractors' will become my targets. I must hunt them down as soon as possible. Which will be the start of next year. I asked Sam for the names of the contractors, but the answer came back to me as a list of code names that hid their true identity. It seems that even Sam could not uncover their real names.

Contractors (code names): Surge, Principal, Unix and Cyber.

Sam will only provide me with their location once I have completed my training to prevent me from chasing after them now.

High school was normal, I have been trying to ask Haruna out from time to time, in the gym, during breaks, lunch, even after school, but each time resulted in failure. Should I ask her out? Now that I am an Assassin. I think it's best to leave it for now, I don't want to drag her into my mess. After all "you always hut the ones you love" that is the saying, right?

Mother, Father, please watch over me.

Diary end

He put his pen down as he finished his diary entry and let out a yawn.

"_It's been so long since I had a good night sleep…"_ Thought a sad Rito on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. He then tilted his head to his assassin gear, now resting on a mannequin that he got from Uncle Sam.

"Weapons training starts tomorrow night. Time to go to bed."

_(Dream start)_

"_No Rito, your stance is slightly slanted, you must lift your hands up a bit more." Uncle Sam instructed as he demonstrated the correct way to fight with dual hidden blades._

"_Like this?" Rito asked as he dropped into a deadly hidden blade stance. His legs were shoulder length apart and bended, his back slightly hunched forward and his left arm was held forward at shoulder height while his right arm was close to his chest. _

"_That's the way! Now, we will spar, remember the techniques I taught you and you should be fine. This spar will depend on whether or not you will receive more training from me. Fight like you want to kill." Uncle Sam said and dropped into his own combat stance._

_The two combatants charged forward, each with their hidden blades drawn out. Sam decided to go on the offensive and slung his right arm forward to slice his chest. Rito, aware of the attack, used his left hidden blade to parry expertly. Sam then attempted to thrust his other blade forward to stab Rito in the chest. With lighting speed Rito, using his remaining hand, slapped his wrist to left, making Sam turn sideways as a result. _

_Rito then thrust his left blade towards to his uncle's left armpit, but Sam anticipated this and quickly turn around and elbowed Rito in the face, causing Rito to stumble and turning his back. Uncle Sam, seeing Rito still recovering from the blow to the face, cocked his right hand up and slashed his blade downwards diagonally. _

_Rito, sensing the danger, activated his senses immediately knew exactly what Sam was up to without even looking. Just before the blade made contact with Rito's head, Rito, with tremendous speed, brought his right arm over his shoulder to block the possibly fatal strike and using the same hand, grabbed Sam's wrist. He then using inhuman strength to perform a backward kick to Sam's knee, causing Sam tumble down on the ground. Rito then saw this opportune moment and released his grip on his mentor's wrist and pinned him down onto the ground while pressing a hidden blade onto Sam's throat._

"_I believe I won that round, Uncle." Rito said with slight pride in his voice._

"_I yield." Was all Sam said as Rito got off him and helped him up._

"_This kid…. Defeated me with just a month's worth of training. He is a genius of his own right!" _

_(Dream end)_

(7:40 am Wednesday)

Rito slowly opened eyes from his action packed slumber only to find that it was 7:40 am. His eyes nearly popped out from his socket as he realised that he only had 10 minutes to get to school. "Crap! I'm gonna be late again!" He shouted at himself as he promptly got off the bed and ran around the house, getting ready for another day for school.

In just one minute he got into his school uniform, strapped his hidden blades onto his arms and ran off to the Sainan High School building.

"_If I am to arrive at school on time, I must free run there_." Rito thought. He then took off at an inhuman speed and climbed on top of the nearest building. Once he began to reach the rooftop he began to sprint towards the edge of the build and leaping from one building to another. "A month ago this would have been unthinkable." Rito thought as he jumped and expertly grabbed onto a rooftop ledge. Pulling himself up almost without effort, he looked around the area and saw that he was only a few blocks away from the school. Then he panicked when he heard the school bell from not too far away. Rito's eyes darted around the block for any soft landing locations. Luckily he spotted some thick bushes right below the block.

Rito ran towards the edge and with his arms stretch outwards, he gracefully leaped off the edge of the block. Still directly above the bushes, he began to flip and position himself so that the bushes would support his whole body when he lands.

Around two seconds later, he felt himself landing onto the soft bushes with a thud. He inwardly sighed in relief as he got out of the bushes and dusted himself from leaves whilst running for the school entrance.

"Right, at least it's got no thorns in them unlike the last time I jumped." He muttered to himself as he recalled his last accident during training where he landed on a bush of roses.

A minute later he arrived at his first period, and was surprised that he was actually EARLY this time, two minutes early to be exact. He openly sighed in relief as he took his seat and patiently waited for his teacher to arrive.

Rito's school day's was spend entirely with Haruna, his crush. They would often exchange recounts on their daily lives, but Rito wouldn't dare expose his true identity to her, for her safety.

(Somewhere in outer space)

Space ships could be seen darting around space in hot pursuit of a pink, rounded space pod. They then fired missiles at the pod. With a loud bang and a lot of smoke, the pink pod became stationary.

"Oh no! The ship's been hit! Looks like I will have to warp to the earth for shelter, please hang on, Momo, we're nearly there." The pilot of the space pod pleaded as she got off her seat and held the passenger's hand, then activated a bracelet on her wrist and they vanished in a bright blue flash.

(Straight after school)

As the bell rang Rito and Haruna walked out of the classroom and towards the school entrance together. Realising that they lived relatively close by together, they decided to walk home together.

"So Rito…. You haven't told me much about your current life now that you are…. Are living in such….. circumstances….. " Haruna began the conversation awkwardly.

"Living by myself has proved to be a challenged at the start. But you get use to it. It's a steep learning curve, ya know, having no one to welcome you when you get home, no one to share a dinner with, it made me felt helpless at first. But like I said before, you'll get used to it. Plus it trained me to become more responsible." He replied as calmly as he could and let out a sigh at the end.

"Oh! We're already at my house, well, this is goodbye, see you next week, Haruna." Rito said and proceeded to walk towards his doorstep.

"Wait!" Haruna called out. She quickly jogged up towards Rito and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"See you next week Rito." She muttered while blushing madly and sprinted off.

Rito was frozen on the spot, his right hand was touching the spot that Haruna kissed. He was blushing wildly. _"That kiss…. I wonder what it meant…." _

He decided to think about it later and proceeded inside his house to prepare for his usual training tonight.

"I'm home!" He shouted to nobody. He expected no answer as usual. But then he heard a zap noise and two thuds above him. He was genuinely surprised at the outcome as he expect no response from his usual exclaim. He immediately went on alert as his body naturally activated his eagle vision whist activating his hidden blades at the same time and cautiously proceeded up the stairs.

To chapter 7

**Author: This chapter took me a while to figure out. Anyway, there's still more to come. **

**To viewers of this story, I thank you for all your support. This is my very first fanfic.**

**Please review, be it good or bad, all reviews are accepted. **


	7. Deviluke

Chapter 7: Deviluke

Rito cautiously walked along the hallway upstairs. He approached his room and slowly open his door and charged in, preparing for a fight. His eyes widened at the sight that befallen him.

There were two completely nude girls sitting on the carpet floor of his room. One had a curvy body with long pink hair. Her eyes were green and resting on her right was another girl. The other girl had pink hair that went down to her shoulders, and deep purple eyes. She had a smaller frame then the other girl.

Rito, still charging in the room, could not react fast enough as he tripped on his own foot and begun to topple over. He acted out of instinct and moved his hands forward to shield himself.

CRASH!

Unlucky for Rito, he had just landed on top of the two mysterious girls. Both his hands were now placed on the breasts of the two girls. The girls stared in surprised and began to blush.

"Why is the floor so soft and warm all of a sudden?" He asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you finished yet?" Said a voice playfully from below him.

Rito eyes widened as he is now fully aware of what… embarrassing position he was currently in. From Rito's point of view, both his hands were on the girls' chests. He began to blush uncontrollable and with amazing speed, got off and backed up into a corner in surprise.

"W—ww-h—h-aa—a-" He stuttered as he tried to process the situation that he was in.

"Aww…. Your face is all red. You're so cute!" The smaller girl interjected before Rito could even form a word.

"Put something on! Here!" He blurted out quickly as he rushed towards his drawer and grabbed two pairs of boxers along with two T-shirts and chucked it at them. "Here!" he exclaimed awkwardly as he turned around and sat down in silence, gesturing them to change into those cloths.

"Well Momo, looks like Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun worked after all!" The older girl cheered as she slipped her T-shirt over her body.

"But where's Peke?" Momo asked in slight concern.

"Um…. Who are you two?" Rito asked nervously, a heavy blush still lingered on his face.

"Looks like Uncle Sam will have to wait." Rito thought

(Training grounds)

"Hmmm…. Rito NEVER missed a single training session before. Wonder what's holding him up?" Sam wondered casually and tried to call Rito's cell phone, but received no reply. "Perhaps I'll return tomorrow." And with that Sam headed home.

(At the Yukki residence)

"Hi! I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke, and this is my second sister, Momo Velia Deviluke. My third sister, Nana, is back home on planet Deviluke." Lala introduced herself and Momo.

"You guys… are aliens…..?" Rito asked seriously.

"Well, to earthlings, yes. " Momo replied.

"Prove it. You guys can even speak Japanese." Rito said plainly.

"Earthlings don't have these, do they." The girls said as they turned around and displayed their tails to Rito. Two tails then emerged from their lower backs. They were pitch black with a red spade shaped tail end.

"Aliens huh…" Rito muttered quietly to himself as he recall the first Alien he ever encountered, the one who single handedly killed off his entire family in one night, Azenda.

Lala expected Rito to freak out and scream. But instead he looked at them with a face mixed with pain and wonder. "You take the news of aliens well."

"You guys aren't the first ones that I have met. But that's another story. So why are you guys here?" Rito asked in a slightly depressed voice.

"We are being chased." Lala simply said.

But before she could continue explaining, a voice called out from the direction of the window. "Lala-sama!"

"Peke! You here! You're not followed right?" Lala said in relief as small white robot the size of a football came flying into Lala's arms.

"So this is Peke…" Rito said curiously. Peke was a white robot with an oval head the size of its body. It had big swirly eyes has a pair of black wings on its back.

"Hai. Peke is Lala's all-costume Robot, Lala created him when she was very little. In other words, Peke IS Lala's costume. The—"

Just as Momo was about to continue to explain, two huge men in Black suits appeared in the room. One was by the wondow and the other by the door, prevent Rito and the girls form escaping.

"Princess Lala, Princess Momo, come back with us at once. Your father's orders." The man by the door began to speak.

"No! I will not go back! Nor will Momo!" Lala told the man in a cold tone.

"Then we have no choice but to use force." The man by the window concluded and began to approach the girls. In an instance RIto sprang into action. He dashed to the man at the door with inhuman speed and gripped the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulling it down, causing the man to tumble down onto the ground. Rito then unleashed one of his hidden blades and brought it down onto the man's throat, stopping it just when it made contact with the skin.

"Don't move any closer to the girls, or your buddy here dies." Rito hissed at the other man in a quiet yet deadly voice.

Everyone in the room was surprised by Rito's speed and ferocity.

"_He moved so quickly, not even I could see it."_ The man by the window thought.

"_So fast…..Is he even an earthling?"_ Lala and Momo wondered in unison.

"Lala, on my bed is a white hoodie, take it with you. Both of you girls head down stairs and run to the nearest forest you can see. Now! I'll handle this." Rito said in a caring but commanding voice.

"Hai!" the two Devilukean princesses shouted in response. "Come on Lala, grab the hoodie, let's go, and let him handle this. We'll thank him later." Momo said to Lala in urgency as they both ran down the stairs and out of the house into the forest.

"Now. What is your purpose here? Speak, or you shall speak no more." Rito demanded after the girls ran out of the house.

"Our orders were to bring Princess Lala and Momo back to planet Deviluke at all costs," the man beneath Rito said nervously while sweating profoundly.

"As we speak, our leader Zastin is on his way to collect the girls from the forest." The other man said.

"_Shit, I need to find Lala and Momo now, before this Zastin guy finds them first."_ Rito thought. He then retracted his hidden blade and with an overpowered fist, punched the man beneath him, knocking him out instantly.

"I'll get you Earthling!" The other man cried out as he lounged forward in an attempted to tackle Rito.

Anticipating this, Rito jumped up just in time and landed on the charging man's back. Then using his back as a spring board. He pushed himself towards the window and landed on the window sill in a crouching position. Rito wasted no time and jumped out of his window and grabbed the tree branch of the tree in front of him. "Thank goodness I planted that tree there years ago." In a flash Rito was hopping from tree to tree with his eagle vision activated scanning the ground for the two girls.

Meanwhile in the forest, Lala and Momo were wondering within the depths of the forest.

"I wonder why the boy saved us. Just a few minutes ago he didn't even know us." Lala asked Momo while playing with Rito's hoodie in her hands.

They arrived at a clearing in the forest and looked around. Just then a shadowy figure emerged from the tree in front of them. "Zastin!" the pink haired girls shouted in unison.

"Com'on girls, play time's over, let's go back home, your father is worried sick."

"No Zastin, we are sick of father constantly trying to marry us off! We will live our own lives from now on!" Momo shouted back to Zastin.

"I'm sure we can sort things out, but just come back home with us and we can figure things out together. What do you say? " Zastin pleaded as he slowly stepped closer and closer to the girls.

Suddenly an orange blur descended in front of the princesses in a combat position. All three aliens were surprised at Rito's sudden appearance.

**Author: I have decided to have Lala arrive on earth with Momo, please let me know what you guys think. And as always, there are more chapters to come. Reviews are much appreciated, be it good or bad. A big thank you to all who support this story.**


	8. Blades and Marriage

Chapter 8: Blades and Marriage

_(Last chapter)_

_Suddenly an orange blur descended in front of the princesses in a combat position. All three aliens were surprised at Rito's sudden appearance. _

Chapter 8:

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Rito asked in a cold and serious tone as he looked over Zastin.

Zastin has greyish hair and hetrochromia eyes (blue on his right eye and black on his left). His clothing consists of grey somewhat pointy armor, covered by a blood red cape. On his belt is a large and green energy sword, ready to slay anything in it's path. He also has a tail, but unlike Lala or Momo, Zastin's tail is thin and very scorpion like in appearance.

"_This guy has a tail just like Lala and Momo, meaning they are from the same planet."_ Rito thought inside his head.

"Move along earthling, this matter does concern you."

"Oh this concerns me alright," Rito started. "Two of your men are currently tied to my arm chair taking a nap. They came into my house and ambushed us and nearly destroyed most of the furniture in my room. So yes! This matter does concern me. So I ask again! Who are you and why are you here."

"_He couldn't have took on my two bodyguards, he's just an earthling, it must've been Lala or Momo who took care of them."_ Zastin thought.

"Very well earthling, I am Zastin, Lala's personal bodyguard and the best swordsman on Planet Deviluke. I am here by the order of Lala and Momo's father, KING Gid Lucione Deviluke, to take the girls back home for an arranged marriage." Zastin explained.

"Is this true Lala, Momo?" Rito asked the two girls as they nodded at him sadly.

Rito then turned his head to Zastin, looked him dead in the eye and spoke softly, but sagely. "Marriage is reserved for someone that you love and wish to cherish your life forever. You can't force marriage, 'King' or not. It is just plain wrong. Marriage happens out of love. Put yourself in their place, what would you do if you were them?"

The two Devilukean Princesses could only blush as they thought about the boy that was currently defending them. "He talks as If he actually wants to marry us. Hmm….. I wonder… " Momo thought as naughty images of her and Rito ran through her mind.

"Though I agree with you, earthling, I cannot disobey the commands of my lord. I must take them with me, and exert force if I must. So let me repeat, move, or suffer." Zastin said and unleashed his energy sword and pointed it at Rito.

In response Zastin's threat, Rito calmly walked over to Lala and took the white hoodie (Desmonds form AC3). He took his school jacket off, revealing his dual hidden blades on his arms for the very first time, then quickly put his hoodie on and pulled up the sleeves. Rito sunk into an aggressive hidden blade stance and stared at Zastin.

Zastin, understanding now that the kid wishes to fight spoke up. "Well kid, you have guts I give you that. Sigh… your funeral I guess." He said as he unclipped his cape and let it fall to the ground. Rito simply pulled his hood over his wild orange hair.

"Goodbye kid." Zastin said simply as he rushed towards Rito and brought his blade down in a downwards diagonal slash (from top left to bottom right.)

"_Now let's see if five weeks of training have paid off."_ The assassin-to-be said inside his own mind.

Rito waited for the very last second and unleashed his left hidden blade to counter attack that was aiming at his face. He position his hidden blade at the side of his face and to everyone's surprise, Zastin's sword was blocked. Zastin's eyes widened.

"_Nows my chance" _Rito thought as he moved in and attempted put his other hidden blade inside his enemy's throat whist using his left hand to grab onto Zastin's sword wrist, preventing him from using his sword. Zastin saw the blade coming for him and used his other hand and grabbed Rito's wrist. Now they were stuck, one holding onto the other person's wrist.

"How are you match me on physical strength earthling!?" Zastin asked in amazement as he struggled to keep Rito's hidden blade back from his throat.

Lala and Momo, now watching from the battle from the side lines, are stunned beyond belief.

"_This earthling boy is actually matching Zastin, how dreamy."_ They both thought as they watched Rito slowly pushing Zastin down onto the ground.

Suddenly Zastin, with incredible strength, gave a short cry and swung Rito over his head to a nearly tree. Rito expertly recovered in midair with an aerial spin and landed on a tree branch in a crouching position.

Zastin gave a look of rivalry and respect at Rito. But Rito lowered his head, his hood shadowing his face.

"How is it that an earthling such as yourself possibly match someone like me?" Zastin once again asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"You have your secrets, and I have mine." Rito said dangerously. Zastin's tone reminded of Azenda, and he's beginning to lose control of his hatred.

"Come on! You can do it! Show him what you're made've! " Lala and Momo shouted at Rito. Hearing those kind words of encouragement, Rito burst out of his own bubble of hated and focused back on Zastin, stood on the ground, as if ready for any attack.

Without warning Rito reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small knife, similar to what Uncle Sam had, and hauled it at Zastin with so fast that it was nearly impossible to be seen by the naked eye.

Zastin quickly reacted and used his energy sword to deflect the small blade. Just as the swordsman is occupied with the tiny knife, Rito leaped off the branch into crouching position in midair with his left hand extending in front of him and the other hand bended up behind him with his hidden blade activated (Like Altair did in the trailer) as he slowly descended onto the royal knight.

Lala and Momo staring at Rito with heavy blushes, frightened and mesmerized with Rito's graceful movements. To them, the hooded boy looked like an angel of death, a very _attractive_ angel of death.

But this time Zastin wasn't able to react in time and Rito was on top of him in a flash. Zastin briefly closed his eyes and felt a small stinging pain across his cheek as they both landed on the ground, with Rito sitting on top of the swordsman's stomach.

"NO! DON'T KILL HIM!" Rito heard Lala yell out.

Rito briefly glanced at Momo and Lala's direction and saw that her face was full of worry for both Zastin and himself.

"I'm not a man accustomed to murder Zastin, but know this," He whispered to Zastin. "Lala saved your life. I expect you to repay her." Rito finished and got off the man.

"Lala and I have decided to stay on Earth with this boy for the time being and figure out what to do, and that's final Zastin. Tell that to my father."

For a full minute Zastin was confused as to what he should do. He knew he had to carry out the orders of his king, but his mind pondered on the words that the hooded boy said about marriage. _"Marriage is reserved for someone that you love and wish to cherish your life forever. You can't force marriage, 'King' or not.". _Zastin was now moved by Rito's words and decided to return to planet Deviluke and explain the current situation to his majesty.

"….fine. I'll tell your father that you girls have decided to remain on earth with this….. Earthling. Hopefully Gid will be able to solve this situation that we are in right now. In the meantime, earthling, it is now your duty to protect them from harm's way. " Zastin reluctantly said to the three teenagers.

The girls shouted in glee as they rushed towards the swordsman and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Zastin! You're the best!"

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _Rito asked himself.

"Lala, Momo, lets head back to the house. You too Zastin, your henchmen are still tied up." Rito said as he helped the armored man off the ground.

"Peace?" Rito asked Zastin

"Peace." Zastin answered as the two males smiled at each other, each harboring new found respect for each other. And with that, the four slowly walked their way to Rito's house.

To chapter 9

**AUTHOR: So that's chapter 9 for ya! As always, there's still more chapters to come. **

**Review are greatly appreciated, be it good or bad. Criticisms are also accepted.**


	9. The Eagle's Heart

Chapter 9: The Eagle's Heart

_Previously: And with that, the four slowly walked their way to Rito's house._

Chapter 9:

(Back at Rito's room)

"Right, let's get these men out of those ropes." Rito said as he motioned Zastin to help him untie the men that were currently snoring on Rito's chair.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot to ask, who are you?" Lala asked the orange haired boy as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"My name is Yuuki Rito." Rito answered simply while cutting the rope that tied the suited men to the chair using his hidden blade.

"Who else lives here, Rito?" Momo inquired.

"I live here by myself." Rito stated quietly.

"Not for long. Because the princesses will stay with you for the time being until the king decides on what to do." Zastin announced.

"_Well I suppose there is no alternative than, but it would be nice to have some company at home." Thought Rito._

Soon after, Zastin picked up the two unconscious men and hauled them over his shoulders. "Well I'd best get back to planet Deviluke. Rito, if you dare harm them in any way, you will suffer." Zastin warned menacingly. But Rito just flashed him both his hidden blades in response, making the swordsman gulp nervously. Then in a flash, he vanished, leaving Rito, Lala and Momo in his room.

"Now that you guys are living here, you will be staying in the guest room across the hallway. I will give you a tour around the house and help you get settled in." Rito said breaking the silence.

And so Rito lead the two pink haired girls around the house, showing them his dad's office, the living room, kitchen, dining room, parents room. Then the group arrived at the doors Mikan's room.

"Oh! This looks like a girl's room. Can we go inside?" Both girls asked.

"None will enter this room, it is forbidden from you two, do I make myself clear!" bellowed Rito in a sad but commanding tone. He than turned and faced the door, activated his hidden blade and with two slashes, marked an 'X' mark on the door with the tony knife, indicating that is was off-limits.

The girls, after witnessing the display, were somewhat frightened and upset. Rito saw the fear in their eyes and felt a pang of guilt. He decided to make it up to them. "I apologies for my harsh tone, but you must understand, this room brings back painful memories… how about you guys take a shower and dinner will be ready when you guys are done." He finished in a happy tone, hoping to cheer them up.

"YAY!" The two princesses shouted in joy and ran up to Rito and each kissed him on the cheeks, then ran off to take a shower.

Rito was now blushing madly. Not only was he kissed by the girl he loved, but also from two attractive alien princesses. His mind slowly drifted off into perverted fantasies. _"No! I love Haruna, why am I reacting like that from just a kiss!" _Rito thought wildly inside his mind as he shook his head from perverted thoughts and proceeded downstairs to make dinner.

"UNCLE SAM! I NEARLY FORGOT!" he shouted to himself as he was descending form the staircase. Rito whipped out his phone and dialed Sam's mobile number with haste.

"Rito! Where are you?" Sam picked up and asked frantically.

"I'm fine Uncle. So much has happened today and I don't know how to explain without my head exploding! First there was kiss, then girls, then Deviluke, then swords and—"

"Slow down Rito. Look how about we talk about it tomorrow night when your training starts."

"Good plan Uncle. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Rito" and with that Rito hung up and calmly made his way to the kitchen and prepared dinner.

(Sam)

"_I swore he said Deviluke….." Sam thought as he sipped some tea in his house._

(Yuuki Residence)

It has been twenty minutes and Rito was just about finishing making dinner. Lala and Momo have finished taking their baths and were sitting on Rito's bed upstairs, discussing about what they should do.

"Lala?" Momo asked

"Hmm?"

"Remember Rito's amazing… fall?"

"What about it?"

"Back on Deviluke, when a male touches the Devilukean female's chest, he's basically engaged to the said female!" Momo said excitedly.

"Wait! That means…."

"Rito engaged to both of us. This could be the solution to our suitor problem. Think about it, if we decide to marry Rito on our own free will, then our father will stop arranging marriages for us." Momo finished excitedly.

"But Rito can't marry the both of us….." Lala said dejectedly.

"Not, entirely true," Momo started. "He being engaged to us means that he will be the next king of Deviluke, which means Earth's law on marriage won't affect him anymore, meaning he can start a harem." Momo finished dreamily as she imagined all the dirty things she could do to him when they get married.

"DINNER'S READY!" Rito yelled from below.

"Hai!" The two princess shouted and made their way down the stairs to the dining room.

(5 minutes later)

The three teenagers were happily eating their dinner. Lala and Momo would often asked personal questions about Rito.

"Rito, if I may, why are you living by yourself?" Lala asked curiously.

Rito was frozen for a couple of seconds, memories of Azenda and what he did to his family resurfaced form the ocean of his mind. He looked down at his bowl soup as tears threaten to slip out his eyes.

"So what do you guys do back at your planet?' Rito asked in response to try to change the subject as he got up and began to wash the dishes.

Noticing the obvious dodge from the Lala's question, Lala and Momo briefly exchanged concerned glances at each other. "Well as princesses we had to attend to lectures and study, and basically groom ourselves to be leader material."

"Well, school for me starts tomorrow and it's already 10:30 pm, I should take a shower and hit the bed. You two should do the same." After that, Rito quietly head up to take a quick shower and promptly brush his teeth. He then changed into a shirt and boxers and went inside his room.

(Midnight)

"Sigh… what's going on with my life, my family was destroyed by a single alien, and now two are now sleeping next door. How am I supposed to attend training at night without them noticing?" He thought while lying down on his bed.

"Taking care of those two reminds me of the time with…..with Mikan. Sigh….. Mikan, I know that you are alive, please wait for me." He said as he drifted off to a well-deserved sleep.

**AUTHOR: THIS CHAPTER WAS A LOT SHORTER THEN THE OTHER ONES AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT. NEVERTHELESS, AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD. CRITICISM ARE ALSO ACCEPTED. A BIG THANKS TO THE READERS WHO SUPPORT THE STORY.**


	10. Suprise!

Chapter 10: Surprise!

(Tuesday morning: 7:30 am)

It was a bright and sunny morning, rays of light came on through the window and hit Rito's face. With an annoyed huff, he slowly open his eyes, then he suddenly paused. There was a light pressure and breathing on his chest and his entire right arm. He slowly and carefully looked down to see what was on him. The sight under him shocked his entire body as he now saw what was on him.

Lala had her head lying on his chest, and Momo had her entire body over the boy's arm. They were completely nude.

With a terrified yelled Rito abruptly sat up and yanked the two girls off his body.

"What are you two doing here!?" The orange haired boy shouted.

"Oh… it's morning already….." Momo said groggily as the alien girls sat up on the bed.

"Isn't this what a fiancé does, to share the same bed with the soon to be bride, or the soon to be BRIDES?" Lala replied excitedly.

"Since when did I propose to you two!?" Rito shouted again, but looked away. His face burned bright red in embarrassment from seeing their…. Assets, in full glory.

"Just yesterday, you proposed to us in the Devilukean custom, by touching a Devilukean female's chest, you're basically proposing to the said female." Momo explained in a provoking manner.

Rito just woke an already his life has descended into even more chaos. He decided to think about this marriage thing some other time and get ready for school instead. Rito looked at his alarm clock and it said 7:45. "Please refrain from sleeping with me again, besides, school starts in an hour and I have to get ready." Rito muttered shyly as he turned away, and grabbed his school uniform as well as his hidden blades and headed inside the bathroom to get ready.

"Not happening Rito," Momo began. "By marrying us, you will be the successor of the Devilukean Empire, which means you will be the KING of the universe. And as king, you are allowed to have concubines you know….." She finished naughty.

"…" Rito remained silent and blushed heavily as he rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

Seeing Rito gone, Lala and Momo began to engage in a light conversation whilst changing into Rito's spare clothes.

"He's always blushing, so cute!"

"Hmmm…. I wonder why Rito always carries those odd looking blades around him all the time."

"I dunno? For protection I guess, he IS living on his own after all.". _"Though he wouldn't tell me why…"_ Lala finished thoughtfully as she heard Rito calling them from downstairs for breakfast.

(On planet Deviluke)

Zastin and his two henchmen walked towards the Gid's (the Devilukean King) throne, kneeled down and began to speak in a humble manner.

"My lord, I humbly apologized, but I was not able to retrieve your daughters. I will submit to any punishment for my failure to carry out this mission. "

"It's alright Zastin, I won't lie, I'm mildly disappointed. Though I'm curious. I sent Deviluke's best swordsman and his team to retrieve my beloved daughters. What stopped you from carrying out this simple task?" Gid asked surprised and curiously.

"My lord, we chased the girls and Peke to the planet Earth, the mission was about to succeed when we met a….. Complication…" the swordsman said nervously.

"EXPLAIN! WHAT STOPPED YOU!" the king suddenly bellowed that made the whole throne room tremble.

"A-an earthling." Zastin muttered fearfully, now horrified at how Gid would react.

"I'm sorry, I must've had something in my ear, would you mind repeating that?" GId said darkly, with his hair now shadowing his eyes.

"A-an E-e-art-thling, sir." He repeated.

"HOW WERE YOU STOPPED BY A SINGLE FU*KING EARTHLING, YOU ARE POSSIBLY THE BEST SWORDSMAN IN THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE, AND YET, YOU WERE BESTED BY ONE EARTHLING!" Gid roared at Zastin and his two henchmen.

The henchmen, now terrified for their lives, fainted on the spot from the killer intent that was directed at them.

"With all due respect, my lord. This earthling, Yuuki Rito, single handedly defeated me and my henchmen in open combat, with his weird… blades and fighting style. From my observation during our battle, Yuuki Rito possess a very specific set of skills, something I'd expect from a seasoned assassin. Lala and Momo decided to stay with this boy on Earth for the time being. In my opinion sir, the girls are in love with this Earthling. He even proposed to BOTH of them before my arrival, as I was told from princess Lala and Momo themselves, who gladly accepted the proposal." Zastin said weakly and dare not look at the king.

Gid, now sitting in his throne, was genuinely surprised by the bodyguard's response.

"_How is it possible that this earthling defeated by most trusted fighter!? And on top of that, my daughters accepted his marriage proposal, which in turn will make this Rito my heir to the Devilukean throne." _The king thought.

"Sir?" Zastin spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"This matter has just become personal. I would like to visit this….. Yukki Rito…. Myself in a couple of days. In the meantime, Zastin, you will continue training Nana (third princess) in her fighting skills."

(Back on Earth, at Sainan High school)

Rito was now sitting inside his classroom, waiting for the teacher's arrival. A few minutes later the teacher walked in the classroom and greeted the class.

"Hello again students, today we are fortunate enough to have two new students joining us. Come on in." The teacher said as she looked outside the classroom door, signaling the new students to walk in.

"_Wonder who they are? Wait….. Don't tell me…." _

But Rito wasn't able to finish that thought as the two pinked headed girls walked into the classroom. The boys in the classroom, save for Rito, all had love hearts in their eyes as the stared at the beauty that were the girls.

"Hi! I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke and this is my sister, Momo Velia Deviluke. We come from – Hey it's Rito!"

"Now girls, pick a seat so we can start the lesson." The teacher told the girls kindly.

Without hesitation, Lala and Momo sat in the empty spots that were directly next to Rito's seat.

Rito then activated his eagle vision and scanned the room. All the boys were staring at him with murderous and jealous eyes and emitting so much huge red aura that he had to deactivate his sense to prevent himself from hurting his eyes.

The bell rang one hour later as Rito strolled out of the classroom with Lala and Momo, each clinging onto each of his arm. The three walked out to the school yard and ran into Haruna.

"Hi Rito and… who are you guys?" she said sweetly. But deep down inside she's jealous of both of the girls.

"Hi! I'm Lala and this is my sister, Momo, who are you!" Lala greeted back in an innocent and cheery tone.

Seeing Lala and Momo holding onto Rito's arms, Sarenji automatically assumed that the three were romantically involved. "The name's Haruna. And you three look quite cute together. Well, I must get going, next period starts soon." She said in a dejected voice as she made her way into the school block in a hurry.

"Wait Haruna!" Rito pleaded, but he was already out of earshot.

"_Damn! This is a huge misunderstanding, I'll need to explain the situation to her later." _Rito thought.

"Well well! If it isn't the loner boy, with two new bitches, you moved on quite quickly. Is one girl not good enough for ya!" shouted a voice behind Rito. The three turned around and saw thirty to sixty male students. They were glaring intently Rito with murderous eyes, as if ready to rip him apart.

"Look guys, the girls and I are just friends, so let's just stop this nonsense." Rito tried to reason to the crowd of people that he once called friends.

"This is just typical of you Rito, always running from fights. So go back home and cry to your parents, oh wait! You have no parents!" Saruyama said harshly to Rito.

As soon as he finished the sentence, there was a pause and the temperature seemed to drop down by half. Everybody glared at Rito, expecting him to cry and cower away.

"Girls, would you mind heading for the school block for me? Class is starting in a few minutes time." Rito said in an extremely gentle tone.

"Ok….. Sure, come on Lala, let's go." Momo replied worrily as she dragged Lala away. "Be careful, Rito." She whispered to herself.

Seeing the girls gone, Rito then slowly turned his head around to face Saruyama.

"Nobody talk shit about my family, ." Rito said in a quiet yet deadly voice as he glared at the crowd with vicious eyes.

"What? Are we supposed to be afraid of you?" The crowd asked as they circled around the orange haired boy.

"No…. but you should be." Rito said. (Quote from Haythem)

To Chapter 11 -

**AUTHOR: THIS CHAPTER WAS RELEASED LATE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL WORK. BUT AS ALWAYS, THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. REVIEW ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD. CRITISIZMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED. **


	11. New Family

Chapter 11: New Family

_Previously: crowd with vicious eyes._

"_What? Are we supposed to be afraid of you?" The crowd asked as they circled around the orange haired boy. _

"_No…. but you should be." Rito said. (Quote from Haythem)_

Chapter 11:

Upon hearing Rito's reply, 10 people came running towards him with fists raised. And the brawl begun.

(The sky above the High School)

"Father, why have you brought Zastin and me down to this…. Earth? Is there something to do with my sisters?" Nana, the third princess of Deviluke asked his father, who was sitting on the throne of the alien aircraft.

"Indeed it does, very astute Nana, very astute indeed…." Gid replied without looking at her as he piloted the ship above the High school.

"Allow me to explain Nana," Zastin begun "As you know, a couple of weeks ago, your sisters escaped our planet in order to avoid an arranged marriage. They have decided to hide on Earth. My team and I were sent to retrieve Lala and Momo, but our operations were interfered by an earthling who goes by the name of Yuuki Rito." As Zastin continued to explain the situation to Nana, the Devilukean King was watching the screen in front of him with critical eyes.

The monitored was connected to a camera that was flying around invisibly around the school yard in an attempt to locate Lala and Momo. Finally it centered onto Rito's brawl against 60 males. The three aliens watched in curiosity as the camera zoomed to get a better view at the people.

"That's Rito! He defeated me in fair combat, watch closely Nana, you might learn something from this fight." The knight said to the girl.

"If the earthling is here, that must mean that my girls are here as well. But I would like to see the boy in action myself." Gid said to the two.

"_Let's see what you're made of, Rito."_

(Back on the ground)

The first person attempted to punch Rito in the face, anticipating this Rito simply grab the incoming wrist and twisted it harshly, breaking it. The kid screamed in pain and rolled on the ground in agony. Seeing the second kid running towards him, the orange haired boy sprinted up to him, jumped up and delivered a devastating knee to the face, shattering his nose in the process. As Rito landed in a summersault he quickly stood up and saw yet another punch aiming for his face. He easily blocked it with his left hand and punched the kid in the neck. The other students around him kept charging at Rito ruthlessly, trying to hurt him, but Rito just kept expertly dodging and counter attacking when possible.

The aliens in their aircraft could only watch on amazement as Rito dispatched enemy after enemy with haste.

"Look at this kid! He is beating up the boys without breaking a sweat. He's moving so fast I can't even keep up with his movements! Is he truly human?!" Nana shouted in awe as she stare at the monitor.

"He's one fascinating kid, I'll give you that…." Gid mumbled in astonishment.

"Just what I would expect from the princesses' guardian." Zastin said calmly.

As the fight dragged out, Rito soon found the fight quite boring. "Let's finish this." He said to the remaining five students plus Saruyama.

Rito's foes then looked around them. Surrounding them were at least forty teenagers lying on the ground. Body parts of the victims were either broken or badly bruised and although all of them passed out, they were still alive. Saruyama and his five buddies stared at Rito with frightened eyes, horrified beyond belief as the orange haired teen glared at his former best friend with a calm look.

"Guys, lets scram before this monster breaks us as well." Yelled one from the group.

And so everyone retreated to the school block, yelling in terror, save for Saruyama, who arrogantly tried to intimidate Rito, despite his evident disadvantage.

"Well bravo! Rito. Bravo! You have incapacitated many students today, I'm sure your parents would be proud!" Saruyama said sarcastically.

Rito could not contain the fury inside of him as he ran up to him and gripped the collar of his so called best friend, then slammed him onto the ground with so much force that there was a small crater around him.

Sitting on his chest, Rito activated his hidden blade with a noticeable flick of his right wrist and swiftly brought it down onto his throat, aiming to silence him forever.

"No Rito! He's not worth it." Came a feminine voice from behind the assassin and his best friend.

Rito then felt a hand grasping onto his right arm and another pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

(On the alien aircraft)

"It's Lala and Momo!" Nana shouted in surprise as she was relieved to see her sisters once again.

"…" Gid remained silent as he continued to observe the scene.

(School Yard)

"Lala, Momo, I told you guys to go to class." Rito said without looking back, knowing who they were.

"Rito…" said Saruyama in a weak voice from below him. "When I wake up after this, my family would be there, to greet me and to comfort me. Where's yours? Huh?" he muttered as he coughed out blood laughed, but it was short lived as Momo kicked him on the head and rendered him unconscious.

"…"

"Rito! Don't listen to him!" Momo said.

"He speaks the truth…." Rito mumbled.

"THEN WE'LL BE YOUR FAMILY!" Lala and Momo shouted in unison at him as they hugged him tightly and kissed him.

Rito's chocolate eyes widened as she looked at the two princesses who just claimed to be his family. He was momentarily immobilized at Lala's statement and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

But he did not cry.

"_I think I love them too….." Rito thought._

(Alien aircraft)

Everybody's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Did my daughters just proclaimed to marry Rito?" Gid asked himself.

(After school: 6:00 pm)

Rito was now sitting on the couch, depressed as he stared into nothing. The girls decided to prepare dinner for Rito to cheer him up.

As the pink haired girls prepared dinner, they conversed to each other about Rito.

"Hey, Lala, ever realize that Rito doesn't cry? I've never seen him cry before."

"Me neither…"

"Wonder why…"

Lala then turned to Rito from the kitchen and asked "Rito? Why do you not cry."

Rito looked up to her, he opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but nothing came out.

"Someone's calling." He stuttered as he took his mobile out and walked to the backyard.

Dialing his uncle's number, he patiently waited for him to pick up.

"Rito, how are things?" Sam asked casually.

"…" Rito explained everything that has happened today to him.

"I see…. Looks like a lot has happened in the last few days. Come to training this week, for it will be the last week of training you will have with me. Three days to be precise" His mentor said.

"Why?"

"I have received words from my informants that by Azendas orders the contractors are coming to Japan to search for the apple, which will consequently put everyone that you care for in danger. We must complete 10 months' worth of training in the span of three days."

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"All will be explained, just turn up for training tomorrow, usual time." And with that, Uncle Sam hung up.

"Dinner's ready!" Momo shouted from inside the house.

"Hai!"

(After dinner)

"So listen Lala, Momo, I got a call for a part-time job offer in the city, and I accepted. Which means that I will be gone at night for most of the upcoming summer holiday. I'm sorry girls. But don't worry, it's only part-time." Rito lied smoothly.

"Aww… alright….." Lala and Momo said dejectly.

"How about we take a walk outside now, it's only 7:00 pm and the sun is still up. What do you say?"

"YAY!" the two Devilukean Princess shouted as they each planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Rito could only blush in embarrassment as all three walked up to their rooms and got changed into outdoor clothing. (Rito's usual outdoor clothing will be Desmond's attire form AC3).

As the three were strolling in the park, a gigantic shadow sudden loomed over their heads. They looked up and their eyes widened.

To chapter 12

**AUTHOR: THE STORY MIGHT SEEN A BIT STRANGE AT THE MOMENT, BUT I AM DOING MY BEST TO EXPLAIN. **

**AS ALWAYS, THERE ARE STILL MORE CHAPTERS TO COME, REVIEW ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR ARE ACCEPTED.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!**


	12. The Eagle's Family

**Chapter 12:** The Eagle's Family

_Previously:_

_As the three were strolling in the park, a gigantic shadow sudden loomed over their heads. They looked up and their eyes widened._

_Chapter 12:_

Above them was a huge alien spaceship about the size of 2 houses. They watched in awe as the aircraft flew over their heads and landed fifty meters in front of them. The doors of the spaceship cracked open and a metal plank emerged from it and touched the ground.

Instinctively Rito pulled his white hood up and put Lala and Momo behind him. He was expecting an attack.

"Ain't one fight enough today?" He asked himself in disbelief.

"Rito, that's our fa-" Momo said, but her explaination was cut short as they saw three figures exiting from the ship. It was Gid, Zastin and Nana.

Gid was a short man, reaching up to Rito's waist. He had spiky black hair and wore a black muscle shirt with a black cape over it. Around his wrists and ankles were golden rings which further signified his royalty. His tail had a grey trident end and was lazily wriggling from in the air.

Rito activated his eagle vision and looked at the three. Zastin and the pink haired girl had a blue aura, indicating that they bear no evil intention towards him. But Gid had a slightly red aura, showing that he was hostile.

"_Zastin is here with another pink haired girl, must be Nana. But who's the shorty here?" the hooded boy wondered as he looked over the now glowing red Gid._

"Are you Yuuki Rito?" the 'shorty' asked in a commanding tone while stomping his leg, making the entire ground shake.

"Who's asking?" Rito asked, not intimidated by the man's strength.

"Gid Deviluke, KING of the universe, and your soon to be step - father, depending on your performance tonight."

Rito was visibly shocked as he stared at Gid with nervous eyes.

"_He's the father of the princesses. But what does he mean by step father, I only have- no, __**had**__ one father, and nobody can ever replace him!"_

"Nana is that you?!" Lala and Momo shouted as the three sisters rushed and hugged each other.

"I'm glad you guys are safe."

"Rito, are you aware that you accidentally proposed to not one, but two of my daughters in the Devilukean custom." Gid asked with a tint of fury in his voice.

"Yes sir, Lala and Momo informed me-"

"And I do not find you worthy to be my successor at the moment." Gid shouted as everyone widened their eyes.

(Pause)

"Father! How could you! He has done nothing except for caring for us since the day we arrived!" Momo and Lala shouted at their father with tears in their eyes.

"Rito, I watched you mowed over forty students with nothing but your bear hands, you have clearly risen above mere human, but to be worthy as my successor, you must be above aliens as well."

Gid then snapped his fingers, and in an instant 40 shimmering copies of Zastin appeared all around him. They all appear exactly the same as the real one, except their swords lack the green energy and their armor was black instead of grey.

Seeing many swordsmen around him, Rito took a defensive stance and surveyed his surroundings.

"_How am I going defeat all of them without killing any?"Rito pondered._

"Defeat them, Rito, and I might consider you worthy. These minions are just clones, meaning that you are allowed to kill. Or are you afraid of death?" the trident tailed king asked provocatively.

"DON'T'T LECTURE ME ABOUT DEATH!" Rito shouted in sadness and rage, remembering that faithful day with Azenda as he activated both his hidden blades and took an aggressive combat stance.

"Now, Zastin, Lala, Momo, Nana. Please stay away from this fight for the time being, it is merely a test for his abilities."

As the four stepped away from the battle, Zastin spoke to the three princesses.

"Nana, you might not be able to learn anything form this battle…" Zastin said.

"Why's that?" Nana asked curiously.

"Unless you're going to take on forty alien swordsmen at once with two small blades, you won't learn anything from him. His style is the completely different from yours." The armored bodyguard deadpanned.

"_The style of an assassin… but he's just human…."_

Oh how wrong he was.

(On the battlefield)

"Rito, the battle begins now! Good luck…" Gid said as he accompanied the other four aliens and watched.

Rito was left alone, surrounded by forty highly trained swordsmen, and the death match begun.

Without warning one clone rushed at Rito and attempted a diagonal slice with his sword, the assassin detected this and stepped sideways to the right and avoided the blade. The sword sailed past Rito's face. Rito then brought a left hidden blade up to the clone's stomach and punched him on the face with the other hand. The clone gave a cry and disappeared in a shimmer of light.

Another clone then rushed at Rito, jumped up high and brought his sword down, ready to cut him in half. Rito, with an impressive display of strength, blocked the incoming sword with both his hidden blades in a cross position and pushed back the sword, surprising the clone.

Noticing the clone was disoriented, the hooded assassin stabbed both his blades into his face, making the clone disappear.

Block. Counter. Disarm. Attack. Dodge. Kill.

The crowd, now witnessing the sheer brutality of Rito's techniques, was shocked to say the least.

"Wow, looks like dad's last comment really ticked him off…" Lala said to Momo as they watched Rito deliver a devastating elbow to a clone who just pulled down his hoodie from behind.

"This sudden explosion of rage isn't like Rito. He was always so calm and peaceful." Momo said to herself.

"_For a human to be so strong, something must be driving him on, but what…." Gid thought._

"Eeek! Why does it have to be me!? " Zastin winced having just saw Rito curb stomped a clone.

(Back on the battlefield)

It has been fifteen minutes into the battle, and Rito has already dealt with thirty six of the original forty clones. The assassin was strong, but not invincible. Rito was beginning to feel fatigued.

"Who knew fighting aliens could be this taxing on my body. I don't know how long I can continue without the apple to replenish my energy." He thought as a clone appeared in front of him and swung his sword upwards. Rito used his left foot to deflect the sword and jammed both blades deep into his abdomen. The Zastin clone gave out an agonizing cry as the combatant pushed it off him. The clone then dissipated into shimmers of light.

"Why do they have to all look like me?!" Zastin shouted quite childishly to Gid as the princesses sweat dropped at his remark.

"It has been only fifteen minutes and the earthling has already cleared out thirty seven of my clones in record time. However his choice of weapons are quite odd. Even I've never seen such delicate blades before." Gid silently muttered to himself as he paid particularly close attention to the arm blades.

"Rito, don't underestimate my last three clones, you will find that they are stronger than others. They have the ability to sift through your mind and search for your weaknesses. Then they will use that against you. Not even I know what they're gonna do." the king said to Rito in a cruel manner.

"_In truth, you are the most fun that I've had for the past decade, human. Overcome this last trial, and I might accept you to be my heir." Gid thought as he gave Rito a hidden smile._

With small wave of the Devilukean's hand the remaining 3 clones suddenly joined together and formed a line three meters away from where the hooded assassin was standing. The clones of Zastin began to transform into different people as the audience watch with nervous eyes.

The transformation process was like clay being molded as their body began to reshape into three different fugres.

Rito was frozen upon the sight that was before him.

In front of him stood three clones of the ones that are closest to him. His family.

On the left stood Saibai, his father, his idol.

In the middle stood his mother, Ringo.

And on the right stood his beloved sister, Mikan Yuuki.

"Father….. Mother….. Mikan, is that you guys?" Rito asked in a shaky voice as memories of the past flooded his mind.

(On the sidelines)

"Who are these people?" Nana asked.

"I'm guessing that they're his deceased parents, but I'm not sure about the girl ….." Momo said sadly as she looked at Rito's now pained face with eyes filled with concern.

"During my stay on Earth with Rito, Lala and I noticed that he was hypersensitive when his family was the topic of conversation, he would always try to change the subject and avoid our questions. But overtime, as he became more and more comfortable living with us, he began to open more. I've learnt that his dad, Saibai Yuuki was a manga drawer and his mother, Ringo, was a fashion designer. But he never told us anything about the girl on the right though…."

"I wonder who she is…" Zastin said out loud.

"No idea…" Lala replied, now extremely worried about Rito state of mind.

Gid just stayed silent and looked at Rito with sympathetic eyes, knowing who these people were.

"Let's hope he can overcome this." The short king said simply.

To chapter 13 -

**AUTHOR: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. SCHOOL WORK HAS BEEN BUGGING ME FOR THE PAST WEEK. **

**BUT AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD. CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	13. The Eagle and the Crow

Chapter 13: The Eagle and the Crow

_Previously:_

"_Father….. Mother….. Mikan, is that you guys?" Rito asked in a shaky voice as memories of the past flooded his mind._

"_Let's hope he can overcome this." The short king said simply._

Chapter 13:

"Father, how could you be so cruel, having Rito dealing with his family!" Lala shouted at her father with tears flowing down her cheeks, but those tears were for herself.

"These clones have been designed to display a person's weakness, I didn't know it would be his family." Gid calmly replied while eyeing Rito with critical eyes.

(On the battlefield)

Rito stared at his family's emotionless faces, refusing to look away, afraid that he would lose them forever.

"Mother! Father! I thought you were gone!" Rito shouted as he pulled his hood down and jogged up to the clones with his arms wide open expecting a hug in return.

Without warning the clone of Saibai cocked his arm and delivered a devastating punch to Rito's stomach. Rito's eyes widen in surprise as he flew back ten meters and crashed onto a tree, breaking the trunk on half. But he was barely hurt as he has trained his body to withstand even the strongest blows. He looked at Saibai in utter shock whist sitting up.

"Rito! Get a grip on reality! These are not your real parents, these are clones!" Momo shouted at the slightly wounded boy with tears in her eyes."

"Momo…" Rito said.

Rito then activated his eagle vision to confirm if what Momo declared was true or not. "_Aura can only be emitted from living organisms, it is the energy of life." _Uncle Sam's voice rang inside his mind.

Much to his disappointment the three clones didn't emit any aura whatsoever, they just stayed dull.

"_Still…. It must be them….It has to be…"Rito thought as he tried to visualize the three people in front of them as his enemies, but it proved to be difficult._

Ringo, now seeing her target is momentarily disoriented, materialized an energy sword in her hand as she jumped directly above Rito. She then held her sword in a reverse grip with both her hands and descended in an attempt to stab the boy.

Rito, now acting out of instinct, rolled out of the way. Ringo's sword went straight into the soil. The boy then backed up from the clone, unsure of what he should do.

"Mother…. Why….." Rito muttered, still believing that the clones were his actual family.

"Rito! Behind you!" shouted Lala.

But before Rito could turn around, the clone of Saibai appeared behind him and did a flying round house to his face as he flew back in an alarming high speed towards his sister's clone.

Mikan then dashed towards her now airborne older brother whilst extending her right forearm horizontally. Rito saw this and tried to counter, but he was too slow. Mikan's forearm smashed onto Rito's forehead as he dropped to the ground, grunted in pain.

"_Why…." Rito thought as he slowly begun to lose consciousness._

(Near spaceship)

Now seeing Rito passed out, Gid with a wave of a hand made the clones disintegrate into particles of light. Lala and Momo, now with tears freely flowing out of their eyes, wasted no time ran towards the unconscious boy on the ground and checked to see if he was fine. Lala laid Rito's head onto her laps and Momo simply held his hands while Gid, Nana and Zastin were around them.

(Ten minutes later)

Rito eyes snapped open at the touch of a tear, dripping onto his face. He was staring directly at the face of a crying Lala. He looked down and saw Momo holding his hands, also with tears in her eyes.

Noticing that the hooded boy woke up, the girls immediately buried their faces into his chest, crying harder. "We were so worried!" Lala shouted into his chest.

"Sorry guys….. I guess I failed ya…" Rito said weakly to the crying princesses.

"Yuuki Rito," Gid said softly, now kneeling beside the boy. "Due to the outcome of this fight, you have failed this trial….. However, I am willing to overlook this loss. To be honest, I am impressed, this is the first time a person had defeated thirty-seven of my clones. Besides, you are already the best candidate we have for the throne of Deviluke, this is merely a trial to test your limits."

Everyone was very surprised by the king's statement. The people expected Lala and Momo to be taken back to planet Deviluke.

"In the meantime Rito, I entrust Lala and Momo to your care. I'll come visit once a while. Farewell." And with that Gid signaled Nana and Zastin to return to the aircraft.

"Father, I have a request…." Nana meekly asked.

"Oh?"

"If it's possible, can I stay with my sisters for this summer?"

"… fine, but only for this summer holiday. I expect you to regularly train yourself in hand to hand combat during your stay with your sisters." The Devilukean king said while walking back into the aircraft with Zastin close behind.

"We'll keep in touch." Zastin said as the aircraft door closes and with a blinding flash of light, it was gone.

Rito slowly got up from the ground while leaning on the shoulders of Lala and Momo.

"Right, we'd better get back home now, it's getting dark." The boy said as the four teenagers slowly made their way back to the house.

(15 minutes later, in the house: 11:00 pm)

"Right, it's late, you girls better get ready for bed." Rito said.

"Oh… isn't a bit too early for us to IT…." Momo said in a seductive voice with a small blush on her face.

"What are you ta- NO! That's not what I meant!" an extremely embarrassed Rito shouted whist blushing madly and waving his hands.

"Just kidding… come on Lala let's go."

"Right! Nana, I'll show you around, get you settled in." Rito said whilst showing the third princess around the house, minus the hidden room off course. Pretty soon they got to Mikan's bedroom door.

"Now then, I want to make things very clear to you," he started seriously, staring into Nana's purple eyes. "Everybody is forbidden from this room." He then activated his hidden blade and slashed another 'x' mark on the door. It overlapped the first mark and made the gash even larger.

"Hai, understood" Nana nervously said.

"You'll have to stay in your sisters' room for the time being I'm afraid, I'll try to clear out the more rooms for you guys." Rito gently said, then patted her head and went into his room to get a change of clothes and proceeded into the bathroom for a shower.

He unclipped his hidden blades from his arm and placed them beside the bathroom sink, took off his now filthy white hoodie, slightly blood stained shirt and school pants and walked into the shower.

"_My life is a mess right now…_" Rito thought as he began to wash is hair.

(Midnight- Rito's bedroom)

Rito was now lying down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black shorts. He tried to go to sleep but the battle with his family was all he could think of.

"_So my weakness is my family huh…." Rito thought sadly._

"_I will come for you Mikan, please stay alive."_

Rito, now wanting to see Mikan again, slowly got off his bed and quietly walked out of his room, being careful not to wake up the girls walked down the stairs.

Unbeknownst to Rito, he was followed by a pair of green eyes and two pair of purple eyes.

"Why are we even following him?" Nana whispered to Lala and Momo.

"We're just worried about him. After all, he had to fight his own family not long ago." Lala replied as they tailed (pun intended) the orange haired boy down the stairs and into the kitchen.

LINE BREAK

Rito, now standing into the kitchen, activated his eagle vision and stared at Mikan shimmering form, standing by the stove, talking to the direction of the sofa. He slowly walked towards the vision and held up a hand and cupped her cheek.

"It's been so long…." Rito started.

"Please wait for me…." He whispered while remembering all the good memories that the two siblings had together.

(The princesses hiding spot)

To the three girls, Rito was just holding his hand out and speaking to nothing.

"What is he talking to? There's nobody there." Momo wondered.

"Beats me." Nana answered.

"But looked at him, he's so depressed."

From the princesses' point of view, they then saw Rito lay down on the sofa, with his back towards the ceiling and stared at that exact spot in the kitchen where he was holding his hand out to.

"_This is becoming a habit….. Still, I need to see my beloved sister once in a while."_ Rito thought as he deactivated his sense and drifted off to sleep.

(Rito's dream)

He found himself in laying down on a forest floor. Looking up to a tree branch he can see a large eagle resting in its nest when suddenly, a big black crow (crow!) swooped down from nowhere and destroys two of the eagle's eggs. The crow then picked up the remaining egg with its talons and flew off to its own nest.

The eagle, now with a great screech, flew off to attack the crow. As the eagle soared over Rito, a blood stained white feather cascaded down onto the boy's chest.

(End dream)

To chapter 14-

**AUTHOR: I'M SORRY FOR POSTING THIS CHAPTER SO LATE.**

**HERE'S A QUESTION, SHOULD I INCLUDE MIKAN IN THE HAREM?**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD.**


	14. Temptation

Chapter 14: Temptation

**NOTICE: **_"these are thoughts"_

Rito slowly woke up from the couch and looked at his wrist watch, it read 8:30 am.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late fo- wait it's the summer holidays…" Rito reminded himself as he got up and brushed his teeth and got changed into his usual outfit. Walking back down to the kitchen he saw Lala preparing breakfast in the kitchen and the twin sisters were happily eating their share.

"There you are Rito! Come, have some breakfast." Lala cheerfully told the boy.

"Oh…. Thanks!" Rito replied after a short pause as he took a seat in the

"_She reminds me so much of Mikan that it hurts to think about it." Rito thought. _The girls took notice of his sudden depressed expression, it was the same expression that he had last night in the kitchen.

"It's the start of summer holiday guys, what are you guys gonna do?" Momo began.

"Well I'll be training in the backyard, how about you Lala?" Nana said.

"I don't know, anything could happen I guess…" Lala answered.

"Rito, how about you help Nana out with her training today, Lala and I have to restock on food, the fridge is nearly empty."Momo suggested.

"_I wonder if I can get Nana together with him. That way we'll all be one happy family." Momo thought dreamily._

"Not a bad idea Momo. Sure, I can help you out Nana, maybe even show you a few pointers." Rito told Nana.

Nana just blushed in response. _"So nice…. No wonder my sisters likes him. I wonder…. "_

"Oh! Just a shout out to everyone, I have a late night shift in the city, so I will be gone for a couple of hours starting from 11 pm._" _Rito lied. _"I need to talk to Uncle Sam, so much has happened in these last couple of weeks. Plus I can't miss training again."_

(After breakfast)

"Well, we'll be heading out now! You kids have fun." Momo told Rito and Nana teasingly.

"OK! Let's get started with training!" Nana said excitingly as she ran out to the backyard.

"Wait!"

They both arrived at the backyard, it was a nice flat patch of grassland with a few big trees on the side.

"I'll help you out today. Gid told you to practice hand to hand combat, so why don't you have a spar with me?"

"Are you sure?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, it won't hurt."

And with that, the two sunk into their own respective combat stances.

"Begin!" Rito yelled.

Nana wasted no time and charged at Rito with inhuman speed and punch him in the face. Rito expertly slap her wrist with his right hand, making her facing him with her side. He then attempted to knock her out by slamming by hitting the back of her head. But Nana ducked and did a leg sweep, lifting Rito off the ground.

The boy did a summersault in mid-air and landed on his feet again, uprising Nana with his inhuman reflexes. Nana then punched Rito in the stomach, but Rito took the full force of the hit. Then the two combatants backed away from each other.

"_She has a huge amount of power, but she lacks speed."Rito analysed._

"You aren't even hurt?" Nana asked. _"That was one of my strongest punches, and he took it like it was nothing. Amazing!"_

"Now it's my turn on the offensive." Rito exclaimed as he vanished with great speed and appeared right behind her. "Boo!" Rito said and did a light punch on her back.

Nana retaliated by swinging her arm backwards, but Rito ducked. Nana smirked, expecting this. She then used her leg and kicked him in the chest. Once again Rito took the hit and Nana pushed off his chest with the same leg and landed a few meters away from him.

"You have strength, but you lack speed." Rito told her honestly.

In response Nana dashed at Rito when she suddenly tripped on a nothing and fell right onto Rito, her face extremely close to his. Their position was also embarrassing, currently Nana was on top of Rito with her body pressed onto his. Rito had one leg in between Nana. They locked eyes with one another and the two blushed wildly.

"Ahh! I'm sorry Rito!" Nana shouted as she got off Rito and stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"Don't sweat it." Rito said kindly while standing up himself.

"What do you say we stop here and take a short break?" Rito suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Nana replied panting and went into the house to get refreshments.

(After ten minute break)

The Devilukean princess came out of the house and saw that Rito was practicing on his own and decided to watch for a bit.

Rito had hay dummies set up all around the backyard, some were out in the open and some were under the huge tree.

Nana saw Rito running up towards a tree trunk and swiftly climbed up to about four-story high, sneaked onto a sturdy branch until he was right above a dummy. He then dropped down onto the dummy with an arm held high up in the air, hidden blade activated. He landed on the dummy and stabbed its neck.

"_So graceful….."_ Nana thought as she watch him repeat this process a couple of times, each with a dummy at a different distance.

"Oh! Nana, I didn't see you there, sorry." Rito said sheepishly as he walked towards where she was resting and sat beside her.

"It's fine. I was just catching my breath anyway. Let's get back to training." She said as the pair walked towards the centre of the backyard.

"Rito, do you mind…. If… if you teach me how to fight like you?" the pink haired fighter asked nervously.

"Sure, why not." Rito.

"Okay, during our spar I analysed your skills and techniques. You sure do pack a punch and you also have substantial speed, the only thing lacking is your accuracy and form." Rito explained.

"Right!" said Nana.

"So let's improve on your stance. Please show me your most preferred combat stance."

The girl did as instructed and showed Rito her stance.

"Stay still, let me adjust it for you." He said as he rotted behind her and lifted her arms higher and slightly turned her shoulders. She could only blush uncontrollably as Rito's body was awfully close to hers, their heads are so close that she could feel Rito's hot breath on her neck, sending sensations down her spine.

(Same day, dinner time)

The family of four were currently enjoying a nice, take away dinner that Lala and Momo grabbed on the way back from shopping.

"So Nana, what did you two do today?" Lala asked her youngest sister.

"Rito helped me with my training." Nana replied whilst a small blush developing on her cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by Lala or Momo.

"_She blushing…. Maybe…"_ Momo thought she tried to imagine things between Rito and Nana.

"What did you guys do?" Rito asked Lala and Momo.

"Oh nothing really, just shopping, but we did ran into some perverts though, kept following us them." Lala said and laughed it off.

"Well in any case, it's nearly time for my shift, you girls better be sleeping by the time I get home." Rito told the three in a fatherly kind of tone.

"Yes _father_" Nana said sarcastically and chuckled.

Rito headed up to his room and put all his assassin gear in a backpack, he also took the Apple from the secret room and headed out the door. "Can't wear it here, they might get suspicious." He told himself.

Just when Rito was walking out of the house, Momo ran and turned him around and kissed him passionate on the lips. The other girls just giggled and resumed watching the television.

"Now you may leave." She said playfully.

"Yes _mother_" Rito replied and jogged out of the house towards the training ground.

(Training ground- 11:00 pm sharp)

He arrived at the training and saw that Uncle Sam wasn't there. He proceeded to change into his assassin gear and put his backpack beside a tree.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stealth is one of the most important skill you'll need as an assassin." A ghostly voice whispered into Rito's ear. He turned around and prepared for an attack, only to find nothing but the dark of the night.

"Mentor?" Rito asked out loud whist looking scanning his surroundings for anyone with his eagle vision. _"Nobody can escape my senses."_ Rito thought confidently as he looked for any sign of aura.

A minute later the boy felt a tap on his shoulder behind him. He turned around and saw Sam in his own assassin uniform (Al Mualim's robes), grinning at Rito.

"How did you sneak up onto me, I couldn't see any sign of aura." A bewildered Rito asked.

"Those who have trained with their senses can supress their life force to remain undetected, even to the eagle's vision." His uncle explained.

"You would not believe the things that have happened this week Uncle….." Rito then proceeded to explain everything to him including his extra-terrestrial visit from Gid and his trial for him.

(After explanation)

"Oh my, you've certainly been through a lot." Sam said. "Rito, you know this is our last training session together, then you are off to hunt the contractors."

"How am I supposed to learn years of stealth techniques in one night, even with the apple replenishing my energy still there would not be enough time?" Rito complained.

"Which is why I am allowing you to look into the apple." Sam said.

The young assassin's eyes widened.

"But you said that-"

"I know what I said, but time is of essence. These contractors of Azenda aren't gonna stay in Japan forever. Just concentrate stealth while gazing into the apple and you should acquire the knowledge you need. Should you take anymore unnecessary forbidden knowledge from it, then I knock you out, as we, guardians of the Apple, are assigned to protect it from all those who would use its powers for evil. " His uncle said seriously.

"Remember my boy, look away the moment your eyes hurt. Or I will knock you out, cold."

"R-right!" Rito exclaimed, nervously and took the apple out from its pouch.

"Here goes nothing." Rito said as he activated his senses and looked into the Apple. He concentrated on words like stealth, sneaking, invisibility, silence, and his mind began to receive the knowledge from the apple.

Years of understanding of stealth and secrecy compressed into a matter of minutes soon became too much for Rito's eyes and mind to handle. He grunted in agony as he stared at the golden sphere in his hands. He tried to deactivate his vision, but he could feel the apple calling out to him, telling to give in and accept even more knowledge.

Rito resisted at first, but he was slowly giving in to the temptation. His mentor saw this immediately yanked the apple off his hands, then place it back in its pouch. Sam slammed the pouch onto Rito's head, knocking him out cold.

To chapter 15-

**AUTHOR: THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM A BIT WEIRD** **TO SOME OF YOU AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THE READER'S SUGGESTION ON THIS: ****HOW SHOULD YAMI ENCOUNTER RITO?**

**BUT AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD.**


	15. Contract Kill

Chapter 15: Contract kill

_Previously: __His mentor saw this immediately yanked the apple off his hands, then place it back in its pouch. Sam slammed the pouch onto Rito's head, knocking him out cold._

Chapter 15:

Rito woke up at the sound of birds, he opened his eyes and immediately felt a sharp pain on his head.

"What happened?" Rito weakly asked himself as he tried to move. He looked down onto his hands and saw that his left hidden blade was activated, piercing a piece of paper. He took the note from the blade and retracted it. He unfolded the paper and began to read it.

_Rito,_

_You passed out after absorbing the necessary knowledge of stealth. I was lucky to be able to stop you from the Apple. In any case, I took the Apple back to my apartment to safeguard it for the time being. _

_One of Azenda's contractors, Surge, is arriving to your city in one and a half weeks' time. So I would like you prepared._

_Before you kill him, I suggest you accumulate experience in assassination. I have picked up a contract for you from one of my clients. You are to complete it one weeks' time. Here is the info on your target._

_Contract: KILL ORDER ISSUED: LACOSPO _

_STATUS: PRINCE OF PLANET GAMMA_

_LOCATION: JUNGLE CAMP, SOUTH EAST OF SAINAN HIGH SCHOOL_

_DISTINCT FEACTURES: FROG LIKE ALIEN, GREEN SKIN, PURPLE LIPS, POINTY EARS._

_REWARD: 1031500 Yen_

_Rito, when I was still at my prime years, I made a name for myself out there. I was the 'Old Hound'. It kinda fits, I know. Anyway, my point is, you should make a name for yourself as well._

_Contact me when the job is completed._

_Uncle Sam_

Rito finished reading the note and looked at his watch, it read 2:00 am.

"_I should get changed and go back, or the girls might get suspicious. Sigh…. It's only a matter of time before they find out who I truly am, I wonder if they will still accept me." The assassin thought as he got changed into his normal cloths and quickly made his way back to the house._

Rito jumped from tree to tree, hastily making his way out of the overgrown forest. He realised that he made little to no noise during his free running.

"Must be the Apple's gift." He said to himself.

(Yukki residence)

Fifteen minutes later, Rito arrived at the house and had no trouble sneaking into his bedroom. He put hid his assassin gear away in the secret room and flopped himself down onto the bed, exhausted.

"_Make a name for myself huh…. I'll be…...The Lone Eagle."_ Rito decided and went to sleep.

(Next day)

Rito woke at the usual time and noticed that the blanket that covered him was bulging beside him. In panic he yelled yanked the blanket away and nearly had a nosebleed at what he saw under it.

Under the blanket was the three Devilukean princesses, sleeping in only their under garments, moaning as they snuggled closer to Rito.

"W-w-h-ha-" the young boy stuttered.

"Oh. Its morning already…" Lala said disappointedly as the three girls got up.

"Must you do this every night?" Rito sweat dropped and asked the giggling princesses.

"You don't like it?" Momo asked as if she was about to cry.

"No! No! It's not that, it's just….." Rito interjected and looked down at his now bulging pants, he quickly put his hands over it and hurried to the bathroom, embarrassed.

""It's so cute when he blushes!"

(Thirty minutes later, 9:30 am)

Rito went down to the kitchen finished breakfast with the girls.

"Aww… It's raining today, looks like we have to stay home guys." Nana announced.

"Oh I just remembered, I have to go somewhere today, don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible. In the meantime, would you guys mind helping me clear the other two guest rooms? That way each one of you will have your own room." Rito asked.

"Hai!" All three girls said in unison and immediately went to clear the other guest rooms.

"_I'd better go track down this 'Lacospo' if I am to finish this contract in three days." The young assassin thought as he silently went up to his father's office and flicked the pen switch into the secret room._

From there he changed into his assassin gear/armor, his hidden blades, throwing knives and brown trench coat. He flipped his hood over his head and noiselessly went out of the house from his bedroom window.

He jumped from the backyard tree to the rooftops of houses, occasionally climbing and leaping to utility poles. He was heading for his target's last seen location. His brown trench coat flapped behind him as the wind blow past him.

(One hour later)

He arrived at the jungle that was on written on the note and activated his eagle vision to aid him in his search for the small frog alien. He skilfully jumped from tree to tree, swinging and leaping from branches. His senses enhanced his vision so he was able to detect all life forms around him, bugs, squirrels, etc. Soon he saw a column of thick black smoke from the distance. He knew it was the Lacospo's camp and headed towards that direction.

He arrived on a tree branch at the perimeter of the encampment. With his eagle vision active he searched for all significant auras around him. He silently manoeuvred himself on the treetops and soon found two glowing figures below him.

Based on the information given by the contract note, he identified one of the figures as Lacospo, his target. Deciding to end his life without alerting any guards around the perimeter, he waited until he was isolated.

Lacospo was currently conversing with a girl around his age. Though he cannot make out their actual conversation because of their hush tone, Rito can make out the body features of the girl. The lass has long blonde hair that reaches to her ankles, controlled by two black triangular hair clips which gives her a cat like appearance. She has dark red eyes and wore an all-black gothic battle dress with a star shaped gap at the chest of her clothing. It also features two waist belts, five leg belts on both her legs, and two sleeves that attach to her upper arm via belt. (The default Yami appearance).

"Now, I expect you to carry out those instructions, your payment will be delivered upon completion, Golden Darkness." Lacospo said audibly.

"Hai" Golden Darkness replied in a mono tone.

The girl then produced two white feathered wings on her back and flew away at high-speed, surprising Rito that he nearly fell off the branch that he was sitting on. _"Who on earth was that? Well… definitely not from Earth. Golden Darkness, that's what Lacospo called her. Weird." Thought the male assassin as he regained composure and focused on stealthily eliminating his target._

(Yuuki residence)

Lala and Momo were currently help Nana clearing out the what's supposed to be a guest room but looks like a storage room.

"You guys want to find out what's inside the room?" Lala asked excitedly while packing some useless things into a box.

"I don't know Lala….. Rito was pretty adamant on not letting us go in there, You sure that's such a good idea?" Momo asked, concerned.

"Oh come on Momo! He said he'll be gone for a whole day, he won't notice. Besides, he said that the room 'contains painful memories' right? We might be able to help him through them." Nana said encouragingly.

"Yeah… but if he finds out, he'll get angry….."

"He won't find out, trust me."

The three princesses were creeping towards the room with the 'x' marked door. Upon arrival they gulped nervously.

"Wonder what's inside…." Momo said aloud.

"Could be anything…."

"Ok! Let's go." Nana said as she shakily brought her hand towards the door handle and turned the knob. She pushed the door open slowly and the three wondered inside the room.

Mikan's room was your average teenage girl's room. In fact, it was not much different from Rito's. It had a single bed beside a window, a desk on the side of a wall, a wardrobe on the opposite end and a couple of Christmas presents lying on the ground.

The three girls wondered around on their own, trying to find anything out of the ordinary, but everything seemed normal.

"Guys, look at this!" Lala called her sisters.

"What is it?"

"That photo on the desk. It's Rito and _that_ girl….. " Lala said, eyes widened.

"I don't follow ya. Which girl?" Nana asked.

"Remember father's trial for Rito, at the end he was knocked out by a family member, the same girl in the photo." Lala explained.

"Who is she?" Momo asked, intrigued.

Lala placed her head right in front of the photo, examining it in great detail. She found texts printed onto the wooden frame around it. "It….. It's his younger sister, Mikan." Lala said in disbelief.

"What?" Momo and Nana asked.

"On the frame, it reads 'To my dearest sister, Mikan Yuuki'."

They both gasp in shock as they stared at the photo of the Yuuki Siblings, hugging each other while smiling cheerily at the camera.

"Why…. Why did he hide this from us?" Nana asked the others.

"No clue." Lala replied.

"We should be heading back now, Rito could be back soon. I only hope that he doesn't find out." Momo announced as she looked at her watch, which read 4:30 pm.

(Lacospo's camp)

Rito, after a couple minutes of patiently waiting and observing, saw the frog price was heading for a small stream outside camp. Rito followed him from above and stopped when he reached the river side.

"_Now's my chance." _The hooded boy thought as he jumped down from a tree branch and landed onto the frog alien with pin point accuracy, digging his left hidden blade into Lacospo's stomach.

The alien yelped in pain as he felt the blade piercing his body, he was bleeding severly.

"No… why….Lala…." he uttered as he coughed blood and painfully passed away.

Rito then pulled and retracted his hidden blade and climbed up a tree upon hearing the guards' footsteps_. _

"_Did he just said 'Lala'?" he asked himself_.

"Guys! The boss is down!" A guard yelled out to the others as he saw the dead body of Lacospo.

Rito, deciding to begin making a name for himself, took out an blood coloured eagle feather and dropped it onto the murder scene and escaped from the jungle, heading back home.

The guards could watch in horror as their eyes followed the eagle's feather, cascading down onto Lacospo's body.

To chapter 16-

**AUTHOR: DON'T WORRY, YAMI WILL MEET RITO SOON.**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY.**


	16. Bold Move

Chapter 16: Bold Moves

_Previously:_ _The guards could watch in horror as their eyes followed the eagle's feather, cascading down onto Lacospo's body._

Chapter 16:

Rito easily escaped the scene as the guards are the feather. He navigated his way towards the edge of the jungle and looked up towards the sky. "Looks like it's still pouring…" Rito said to himself as he made his way back to his house.

Still in his Edward Kenway robes, he decided to enter the house through his bedroom window and get changed quickly to avoid getting caught by his fiancés. He silently landed on the window cill and carefully went into the bedroom. He then grabbed a change of clothes on the bed and swiftly change into the shorts and shirt. He left his hidden blades on his arms and calmly walk down the staircase to find the girls.

Arriving to the living he saw that Nana and Momo was playing on his Nintendo DS and Lala was watching TV while snacking on a bag of potato chips.

"Tadiama!" Rito called out, smiling kindly to the three princesses.

The three girls looked towards Rito and give each other a nervous glance, hoping that he would not find out about Mikan's room.

"H-hey, welcome back!" Lala shouted cheerfully and gave Rito an affectionate kiss on the lips, to which he weakly returned.

"H-hello.." the orange haired boy stuttered.

"You're our fiancé ya know, you should get use to this." Momo said as she walked towards Rito and pecked him on the lips, yet again.

Nana just blushed and looked away. _"What is this feeling?" _She asked herself as she felt her insides going warm.

"Girls excuse me for a moment." He said as he turned around and walked away whilst pulling his phone out from his back pocket.

"Rito, your wrist blades, they're red." Lala said, pointing at his hidden blade, which was tainted in red liquid.

"_Shit, gotta cover it up!"_ He yelled inside his head.

"Ahhh… you see I went to do some training on my own and accidentally myself on the leg, don't worry." He said nervously while scratch the back of his head and went upstairs to call his uncle.

Reaching his room, he closed the door and dialled Sam's number.

"Rito?"

"It's done." The young said seriously.

"So I've heard. Your client has news of this and is impressed that a rookie assassin could carry out this assignment so quickly, and so am I. Congratulations to you on your first contract, the money is transferred to your account."

"What about Surge, Sam." Rito asked eagerly.

"Be patient, I will email you his profile in a couple of days. When you get your hands on him, make sure to interrogate him before you end him."

"Hai."

"Rito, was it hard? Your first kill I mean." His mentor asked him in a fatherly tone, showing his care for the boy.

"I am no stranger to death, you know that." Rito said and hung up.

(The next day)

The four under the Yuuki household were happily enjoying the breakfast that Rito had prepared for them.

"So did you girls clear the guest rooms?" Rito asked while finishing up a pancake.

"Y-yeah…. We did." Momo replied nervously.

Then came a long awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say to each other. The girls were hiding their discovery of Mikan and Rito was hiding his identity as an assassin.

"Since I have nothing to do today, how about we all go out, maybe do some shopping. You're all new on Earth and I'd figure that I might show you guys around, that is, if you want me to." Rito suggested.

"That's a great idea, Rito! Guys, let's get ready." Lala exclaimed as the three Devilukean ran up in glee to their own rooms to get ready. _"This might be a nice change of pace, instead of the usual running killing.…"_ Rito mused as he walked up the stairs and changed into his usual white hoodie and jeans.

(Ten minutes later)

The four teenagers all walked out of the house through the front door and strolled along the road heading into the city.

"Hey guys wait here, I left my wrist blades in my room." Rito said and turned around and began running towards the house, suddenly he felt two hand on his shoulders.

"No Rito, we are on a date right now. WE will protect you if anything happens." Nana said sweetly.

"Well….. I guess one day without them won't hurt….." Rito said as he was dragged by the three girls down the street.

(High above the sky)

A blonde haired girl with her angel wings was soaring through the air with near supersonic speed. Her deep red eyes scanning the ground below her, perusing her target, Yuuki Rito. _"According to my client, he is an atrocious fiend, has bright orange hair and is usually seen with Devilukean Princesses."_

(Town, 5:30 pm)

It was in the late afternoons and Rito was dragged by the three princesses form one place to another. The girls were fascinated with many things on earth, mostly fashion and cloths.

Rito was exhausted, now even in training was he this depleted in energy. He was running around all day, trying to catch up the three girls as they seemingly teleport from store to store. At certain times he would lose sight of them and had to find them with eagle vision.

"_I bet even the Apple can't restore my energy right now….." Rito thought._

They four soon came out of yet another clothing store. Rito had Momo clinging onto his arm and Lala on the other, while Nana just followed beside them. They were having a wonderful day on the streets of Sainan City when Saruyama appeared in front of them.

"Oh Rito! I see you found yourself another new bitch, hehe, such a playboy." Saruyama sneered at Rito and Nana harshly.

Rito was about to retort when Nana went ran past him and delivered a harsh knee and slap to his face.

"Nobody calls me a bitch!" She yelled at the now coughing boy while glaring daggers at him. She turned around was about to walk back to the group.

"Oy! Rito! You want to know where your beloved sister is! Huh?!" Rito's former friend shouted at them.

The temperature around the five teenagers dramatically dropped. Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of Mikan, Rito's lost sister.

"What do you want Saruyama." Rito stated icily.

"Oh I want many things…. Mikan's body most of all, those silky brown hair, creamy skin-"

Saruyama did not get to finish his sentence before Rito with a burst of speed tackled him by the waist as the two men smashed into a tree, snapping it completely in half. Rito, unable to control his rage, sat on top of the boy and started relentlessly punched him in the face.

"I might have (punch) forgiven (punch) you for (punch) that little (punch) jealously (punch) displayer earlier (punch) but (punch) you have gone (punch) too (punch) far! (Punch)." His fist kept smashing into his bloody face with both fists.

The three girls gawked and gasped in horror as Rito destroyed the boy's face, breaking his nose, bruising both his eyes. Hell his skull might even be cracked already.

"_I've never seen Rito actually angry before, not even in the fight at school…." Was Lala and Momo's thoughts._

The hooded Assassin eventually stopped attacking him and held him by the collar.

"Saruyama, I'm going to give you one last chance just because I once considered you my brother, plus the girls are watching. But should we ever cross paths, I will kill you without hesitation." He finished his statement with an elbow to the face, rendering Saruyama unconscious on the street.

(Back at the Yuuki residence)

"Lala, Momo, Nana?" He began. "I would like to start by apologizing for everything that has happened today. It was wrong of me to lash out at Saruyama like that. I'm sorry to all of you for ruining our date today, I-" Rito was cut off by the warm embrace of the three princesses.

"It's okay Rito, you just lost control of your anger, that's all. But I just want you to know that we will always be here for you, weather if it's people to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. Don't hesitate to come to us."

Rito then buried his head into Lala's shoulder.

"I love all of you, yet I don't feel like I deserve any of you…." Rito told them bitterly.

Nana then turned him around and planted a strong kiss on the lips which lasted for a full minute.

"You do." Nana said while looking away, giving a shy, loving smile. She then held his hand and placed it onto her breast. The people around them were all shocked.

"I've made up my mind Rito, I love you and as long as you will be there for me, I will be there for you."

"_I knew she wanted to do it, but I never knew she had the guts…" Momo thought._

"Now my love, you've had a rough day and you deserve to relax, so go up, take a shower and dinner will be ready when you're finished."

But Rito already passed out on the floor.

"So innocent…"

(Next day)

On the next day, Rito decided to take a walk by himself, to calm down and collect his thoughts. He told the girls and headed out the front door in his usual attire.

"Wait! Rito!" He heard the three devilukean shouted from behind him.

"You forgot these…" Momo and Nana said while grabbing pulling up his sleeves and strapping the blades onto his forearm for him.

"Thank you guys, these hidden blades mean a lot to me." He told them.

Lala then pulled out a bracelet from pant her and handed it to Rito.

"You remember this Rito? It's Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun, I made a copy just for you, and I've set the destination to your bedroom so that you can come home to us even in the direst situations." Lala told her kindly.

In response Rito gave the girls a shy peck on the lips and headed out for his walk. The girls were momentarily immobilized on the spot, with a huge blush adorned on each of their faces.

To Chapter 17-

**AUTHOR: THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST TO PUSH THEIR RELATIONSHIPS FORWARD A BIT. I PROMISE YAMI WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD.**

**A BUG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORTED MY FIRST FANFICTION!**


	17. Konjiki no Yami

**Chapter 17:** Konjiki no Yami

_Previously: In response Rito gave each of the girls a shy peck on the lips and headed out for his walk. The girls were momentarily immobilized on the spot, with a huge blush adorned on each of their faces._

Chapter 17:

"The universe doesn't make much sense does it?" He said to himself whilst taking a leisurely stroll. _"Uncle Sam should email me Surge's information tomorrow, hopefully I will be able to get some answers from him and finally begin my search for Mikan." _Rito inwardly cheered and spotted a Teriyaki store not far from where he was.

Deciding to have a snack he went up to the store owner ordered a bag of Teriyaki. He continued his walk around town, unknown to the fact that two cold red eyes were observing him from high above.

(High above)

"_Is this…. Yukki Rito? I need to get a closer look." The blonde assassin thought as she swooped down with her angelic wings onto a bicycle parking rail in front of Rito._

Rito now seeing the girl, immediately became on guard, identifying her as the girl talking to Lacospo in the jungle camp. Brown chocolate eyes clashed with the cold calculating red eyes as they stared at each other, each unsure of each other's motives. There was an awkward silence between them.

Rito caught her staring his face and his bag of Teriyaki. Not wanting to cause any conflict out in the open, he decided to play things cool and see what happens.

"Uhh… you want one?" Rito nervously asked as he handed her the paper bag. The girl cautiously took a teriyaki and bit down on it, tasting Earth food for the first time. _"Earthling food taste weird." Was her conclusion._

The girl then suddenly approached close to Rito. With their faces inches apart, she began to speak.

"Are you Yuuki Rito?"

"Who are you?" The boy said defensively as he activated his eagle vision, wanting to know her motives. He noticed that she emitted a faint red aura.

"Konjiki no Yami (Golden Darkness), are you Yuuki Rito?" Yami asked again.

"Yeah…. Sure." He hesitantly replied.

"A client has hired me to eliminate you, now please die." The alien assassin said as strands of her hair formed a silver blade behind her and moved towards Rito. Not expecting this attack at all, he half dodged and received a small cut across his arm. He then started dashing towards the forest outside town, abandoning his bag of teriyaki by the side of the road.

"_He dodged it. He's faster than I thought, no matter." _Yami thought as she extended her angel wings and chased him to the forest.

Rito flipped his hood up and leaped onto a tree branch. Yami saw this and held her hand forward, transforming it to a huge blade. She locked onto her target and swooped in for the kill. To her surprise her target began to jump from tree to tree at an incredible, inhuman speed.

"_Shit! Why is she trying to kill me, I need to go somewhere isolated so I can take care of her." Rito screamed in his mind as he jumped from a branch and landed onto a small clearing in the woods._

Yami then landed in front of the hooded boy and transformed both arms to blades.

"If you are going to kill me, at least tell me why." Rito calmly said, trying to stall time to figure out a plan.

"My client has hired me to eliminate you, though he did not tell me the reason why." She said in a monotone voice.

"Then who was the client? Answer me!" Rito demanded to know.

"Lacospo," Yami answered, "now, no more stalling, prepare to die." She said as she got ready to dash at him.

"Wait! You don't understand, Yami. Lacospo's-" Rito tried to explain that he was dead, but Yami leaped forward, attempting to slice Rito in half with her arm.

Rito dodged and jumped back ten meters with an aerial spin. He discreetly took a throwing knife form his hoodie pocket and threw it at her at high speed, surprising the young girl.

But she dodged sideways and transformed strands of her hair into an edged blade and hauled it horizontally at her opponent. Rito activated both his hidden blades with a flick of a wrist and blocked it incoming attack with one blade, then sliced that lock of hair with the other.

Strands of golden hair fell down onto the ground as Yami stared at her target with widen eyes.

"_He …. Cut my hair? How is this possible….."_ She frantically thought and her eyes zeroed in on Rito's hidden blades.

"You caught me off guard. No matter, earthling. I will still kill you." She said as the two assassins leaped forward and clashed blades in midair.

Yami swung her right blade arm vertically downward, but Rito caught her hand and used the momentum to haul her to the ground. The red-eyed girl was amazed at the earthling's strength as she regained balance landed on the ground on her feet in a crouching position.

"Trans!" She called out as strands of her hair grouped together to form dragonheads. The dragonheads then moved at high speed towards Rito. He dodged sideways for the first one that was aiming for his chest only to notice that a second one was heading for his back. With an impressive display of strength waited for the last moment and back flipped, landing on the dragonhead. Rito, now in a crouching position, pushed off the dragonhead and with his right hidden blade cocked back, headed straight for the kill.

Yami put both her blade hands before her in an 'x' formation to counter the incoming blade. Both combatants struggled to gain the upper hand as they pushed tried to push each other with their blades in front of them.

For a brief moment the two got really close together, their face almost touching. Their eyes once again locked with each other. Yami stared into his brown eyes, they reflected pain, anguish and anger. Rito gazed into her dark red eyes and saw that she has also gone through great hardship and misery.

"Is one assassin from space not enough?" Rito said to himself as a bead of sweat rolled down beside his face.

The two suddenly sprang into action and moved in perfect synchronization, both mirroring each other's arm movements.

Because they were mirroring each other, neither one of them could gain an advantage.

"_Christ! This girl has weapons everywhere. Konjiki no Yami…."_

Swipe. Deflect. Counter. Dodge. Stab. The clashing of metal blades generated sparks every time they touch. It's a miracle damn that the forest hasn't been burned down yet.

"Yuuki Rito….. You are making me increasingly hard to kill you." Yami calmly said as both assassins jumped backwards and stared at each other.

Yami then transformed her hair into small edged blades and directed them towards Rito. In retaliation he pulled out multiple knives and threw them at those strands of hair with pin point accuracy. Neither one of them has an advantage over each other.

The two have been engaging in an intense fight for over half an hour and both Rito and Yami were starting to get tired.

"_The last time a person has pushed me this far was Azenda…." Yami thought as she recounted her battle with the whip wielding assassin in her head._

Knowing his limit, Rito bolted for the trees, zipping through the forest with haste, with Yami flying in hot persuit.

Rito would try suddenly snap turns in the treetops in hopes of catching his pursuer off guard, but Yami would just crash through the tree like a bulldozer, destroying everything in her path. Rito glanced behind him and saw that the girl was advancing on him. He turned around in midair and threw a couple of knives in an attempt to slow her down. But her golden hair transformed into giant hands and blocked the incoming projectiles.

"_My best chance is the city." Rito thought as he saw buildings in front of him. He wasted no time and leaped from his tree branch onto the roof of a house. _

"_How is he running so fast?" Yami wondered as she watch him jumping around rooftops and vaulting over obstacles._

Rito then saw a familiar house in front of him. _"It Haruna's house!"_ It was a typical two story house in Sainan City. He spotted the window ahead of him. Feeling the murderous presence of the Golden Darkness close behind him, he made a split second decision.

"_Forgive me Haruna..."_the hooded boy said as he braced himself and dashed into the house through the window, breaking it completely. He landed inside the room with a roll and made his way to the other side of the house with haste. He ejected from another window sill and landed onto the streets. Thinking that he was safe, he looked back at Haruna's house, but his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw that the wall of his crush's house was no longer a wall, but a massive hole created by an annoyed Yami. Rito began running away again.

(8:47 pm)

By now he was running to any random direction at top speed. He soon ended up in a public park. He turned back and activated his eagle vision to see if Yami is still hot in pursuit. He frantically looked around him, but frozen at what he saw before him.

"_The eagle vision allows the user to see memorable people and events in their lives." The voice of his mentor rang in his mind._

Before him was a shimmering lights of the most memorable event of his life. The massacre of his family.

"_This is the place! Where it all started!"Rito thought in his mind._

Just like how he sees Mikan in the kitchen, he witnessed the death of his family once again in another perspective. He watch in pure agony as the image of Azenda murdered his mother in cold blood. Then the kidnapping of Mikan and finally, the death of Saibai, his father. He could not bear it any longer he dropped to his knees.

He wanted to cry, he so wanted to cry, to let all his pent-up anguish, anger, hate and rage inside his heart out. But he couldn't cry. No. He made a promise to his father that he would not cry, ever.

Rito was so focused on the scene that he did not realize the figure of Yami standing a few meters ahead of him.

Yami watch the now kneeling body of Rito in fascination. Rito paid no mind to her at all.

"_He's dropping his guard, now is my chance….."_

"Yuuki Rito, before I end you, answer me this….. How is a mere earthling like you matching me?" she said as she transformed her right arm into a blade and brought it down onto the hooded boy with a jump.

Her eyes widened as she realized her blade was blocked by none other than Zastin.

"Because he is no mere earthling, Konjiki no Yami!" Boomed Zastin, now standing in front of Rito, blocking with his green energy sword.

"What are you saying?" Yami asked seriously.

"Rito is next in line to the Devilukean throne. As captain of the Royal guard, I am sworn to protect him." Zastin recited as he pushed Yami's blade off his sword.

"Now, why are you attacking him?"

"My client, Lacospo has hired m-"

"Lacospo is dead, killed by an unknown figure, according to the universal news. Apparently the killer left an eagle feather at the scene." Zastin interrupted. (A universal news channel, something I made up.)

Yami's eyes widen at the revelation.

"Therefore your contract with the frog is annulled, you can return to wherever you came from." Zastin said.

"No," Yami replied after a brief pause. "I am staying on this planet for the time being."

"After all, you are my target, Yuuki Rito." She with an unnoticeable smile and flew away at bullet speed with her angelic wings. _"I curious about this… Yuuki Rito. And this planet is so peaceful." She thought in her head as she stared at Rito. _

Zastin watch as she flew away, then turned around and diverted his attention to Rito.

"Are you hurt Rito?" The knight asked in concern, now seeing him kneeling and staring into nothing.

"Mother… Father…. Mikan" Rito muttered weakly and promptly passed out onto the ground.

The Devilukean, now seeing Rito on the ground, quickly rushed to his aid. He gently picked Rito up onto his strong arms and proceeded to carry him back to the house.

(Haruna's house)

Haruna and her older sister returned from the shopping mall, only to find their house destroyed, a gaping hole in the wall.

To Chapter 17-

**AUTHOR: DON'T WORRY, THE GIRLS WOULD EVENTUALLY DISCOVER RITO'S SECRET, I PROMISE!**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD.**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**


	18. Investigation

**Chapter 18: Investigation**

_Previously_: _The Devilukean, now seeing Rito on the ground, quickly rushed to his aid. He gently picked Rito up onto his strong arms and proceeded to carry him back to the house. _

Chapter 18:

(9:00 pm)

"Rito's been gone for an entire day, I wonder where he is….." Momo said in concern whilst washing the dishes, having just finished dinner without the company of their fiancé.

"It's no fun without him around!" Lala wined as she layed down on the sofa, unsure of what to do.

"You know…. There's something that I've always wondered," Nana started, catching her sisters' attention "We know Rito's family disappeared, but he never told us when and how…."

Sudden the front door opened and in came Zastin, with an unconscious Rito in his arms. The princesses were shocked.

"Zastin, what happened to Rito!" Lala frantically asked as she and Momo picked him up and placed his body on the sofa.

"Don't worry, he's just exhausted, that's all, let me explain." Zastin said as he sat on a chair and slowly began to explain all that he's seen, of Konjiki no Yami and Rito's battle with her.

_(Dream)_

_Rito woke up and found himself holding a small knife. His arm was cocked backwards, ready to throw the knife. He looked in front of him was a younger version of himself, sitting in the snow with frightened eyes. It was then that he knew what was happening._

_He was in the body of Azenda._

"_What the hell is happening?!"_

_He desperately tried to move his body, to stop what he was doing. But his struggle was in vain as his body would not listen to him. He closed his eyes and uncontrollably threw the knife straight at his former self. To his horror, Saibai rushed between 'Rito' and himself, taking the blade into his chest. _

"_On this day….. (Pant), you took away my wife….(pant)… and my daughter…..(pant)… But you WILL NOT take my son." Saibai muttered._

"_NO!" both Rito screamed as everything turned white._

_(End Dream)_

"FATHER!" Rito cried as he sat up abruptly from the sofa, hidden blades activated, eyes frightened.

Everyone in the room was stunned at his exclamation and action, but was relief to see him awake.

Rito scanned his surroundings and immediately withdrew his hidden blades and unstrapped them off his arms, placing them on the coffee table. Lala then threw herself onto Rito, hugging him tightly.

Noticing everyone staring at the scene, he was unsure of how to react. He awkwardly patted Lala on the head and spoke to Zastin.

"What happened?" Rito asked as Lala got off him and sat next to him on the sofa.

"I brought you home after you blacked out. Now please tell us, why was the Golden Darkness targeting you?" Zastin asked.

"Hang on, first of all, who was this…. Konjiki no Yami?"

"Konjiki no Yami is a well-known assassin from outer space. She was rumored to be an experiment, possessing the ability called 'Trans', which basically turns her into a living weapon. Every bit of her body can be transformed into weapons of her choice, but I'm sure you'd already know that, Rito, after all, you fought her." Zastin explained.

"Why did Lacospo hired her to kill Rito?" Momo asked while handing a cup of tea to Rito, to which he gratefully accepted.

"I think I know…" Lala interjected "Back on Deviluke, Lacospo was one of my many suitors. He asked for my hand in marriage, to which I declined. He knows that Rito will marry me, so he hired Yami to eliminate you in order to marry me, I think…"

"Rito…. Can I ask you a question?" Zastin asked.

"Sure."

"At the park, you dropped to your knees while staring into nothing. I've never seen you like that before, what was that all about?" The swordsman inquired.

"_We have…." The girls thought sadly as they remembered Rito staring at the kitchen at night time. _There are many nights where the girls would sneak into his bedroom, only to find him sitting on the sofa, staring into the exact spot in the kitchen.

"Ahh….. I was ahh….. Tired! Yeah! Tired! That's all!" Rito nervously replied.

"Zastin, do you think Yami would come for Rito again?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Somehow I doubt it. For one, Lacospo is dead, killed by unknown entity days ago. There's another reason…." Zastin said as the teenagers looked at him expectantly.

"When I showed up, Yami knew she could defeat me in combat, **hell even I knew**. The fact that she decided to escape could suggest that she has given up on chasing Rito, knowing that she would not be gain anything from it." Everyone else visibly relaxed upon hearing those words.

"Alright next question, Zastin, why are you here?" Nana deadpanned causing Zastin to do an anime fall. He quickly recovered and said.

"Under the direct order of the king of Deviluke, Gid Lucione Deviluke, I am to escort princess Nana Astar Deviluke back to her home planet." The great swordsman read off a parchment that brought with hm.

"Ano…. I don't think I can anymore… see…. I'm e-engaged to Rito as well." Nana said shyly and blushed while stealing glances at orange haired boy.

To say Zastin was shocked was an understatement.

"You too!? Oh, I'm not sure how Gid's going to react this time." He visibly shuddered as he tried to imagine all the ways that the king of Deviluke can hurt him.

"Well I guess I'll get going, shouldn't I….." Zastin said as he leaped out of the kitchen window.

The three princesses then turned their attention to Rito.

"You sure you alright?" Lala asked Rito, who was sitting on the sofa, staring at the ground.

But Rito paid no heed to her. He simply got up, picked up his hidden blades from the coffee table and mindlessly walked upstairs, still staring at the ground with depressed, broken brown eyes.

He felt a hand grabbing his hand. He looked back and saw a serious Momo.

"Just remember, we are here for you." She said as lovingly as possible.

But Rito just gave a weak smile and continued walking.

"_Mother, Father, Mikan, why did you appear…"_ Rito whispered gloomily as he walked up the staircase to his room. But this did not go unnoticed by the girls.

The girls, all hearing this, looked at each other and begun to wonder.

"What happened at the park? I've never seen him so down before….." Momo asked.

"Well, whatever it was, it must've involved his family…" Nana pondered.

"As Rito's fiancés, we are responsible for our husband's happiness and wellbeing, which is what I read in a book about marriage on Earth anyway. We are going to solve this mystery ourselves!" Lala announced cheerfully to her sisters.

"Hai!" Momo and Nana agreed in unison as the three went upstairs for some sleep.

(Midnight, Rito's bedroom)

Rito got up from the bed and grabbed his cell phone.

"_I need to talk to Sam." He thought and dialed his Mentor's number._

"_RIto? Why are you calling me at this hour?" Sam said groggily._

"_A lot has happened Sam….." Rito said as he begun explaining today's events over the phone._

(Hallway)

Lala, Momo and Nana woke up from the faint chatter that's were heard outside their rooms. The three got out of their bedrooms and tiptoed across the hallway to find the origin of the sound. The girls eventually met up in front of Rito's bedroom door, from there the chatter seemed to get louder and louder, they quickly identified the voice as Rito's.

"Who's Rito talking to?" Momo question in wonder.

"Let's find out." Lala said seriously as she pulled out a pink cell phone and pressed a few buttons in quick succession.

"Alright. I've tapped into his conversation on the phone." Lala said as she put her ear close to the phone, listening to the exchange.

"Ano….. You're sure we should be doing this… I mean, if Rito fi-" Nana tried to reason with her sisters.

"Shh…. Be quiet…." Momo interrupted as the three put their ear as close to the phone as possible.

"_Quite an interesting day you had there Rito…"_

"_You know….. At the park….. I saw THEM…."_

"_By THEM…. You don't mean….."_

"_So? What do you think? If Yami is an Assassin from space, then there is a good chance that she has information on HER, right?"_

"_Well considering what happened today, the wise thing to do is to avoid her….."_

"_But…."_

"_And what will you if you do have information on HER. You do not have enough experience to possibly match her."_

"_Then what would you have me do then!?"_

"_Keep doing what you do best, as it is your duty!"_

"_Hai… sensei."_

"_Check your email tomorrow for Surge's profile, from now on, work hard on your jobs. School's starting in one and a half weeks, I'm told."_

"_Okay, talk to you later then."_

"_One more thing Rito…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_The best way preserve one's memory is to talk about them, you have loved ones in your home, the princesses, the can help you. You better open up to them, they are bound to find out everything sooner or later anyway…."_

Rito rudely hung up and placed his phone on the table. _"I can't, they'll hate and resent me, and I cannot bear that pain." _He then walked over to his bed and laid down, thinking about what he should do as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile the Devilukeans in the hallway were greatly confused at the conversation that took place.

"Who's HER?" Lala asked.

"Who's THEM?" Momo wondered.

"What is his _Duty_?" Nana pondered.

At the end the three girls just sighed in defeat, knowing that they now had even more questions in their minds than before.

(Next day)

After breakfast with the unusually quiet princesses, Rito wordlessly went up to his room and went on his computer to check email.

He selected the inbox and there just as he expected, there was an email from Uncle Sam with the profile of Surge, his primary target at the moment.

_Personal Contract: KILL ORDER SSUED: SURGE_

_RACE: BALKEAN_

_STATUS: CONTRACTOR _

_LOCATION: MANSION IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN, NORTH OF YUUKI RESIDENCE_

_DISTINCT FEACTURES: SHAPESHIFTER_

_NOTE: NO NEED TO RUSH THIS, HE'LL BE STAYING THERE FOR A WHILE_

He looked over his personal contract and leaned backed on his chair while giving off a tired sigh.

"_I'll do this job when school starts, for now I think I'll spend some quality time with my family." _Rito thought to himself.

"Family….. It's a term that I'll have to get use to again….. Mikan, wherever you are, please stay alive." He whispered to himself.

The young assassin got changed into his usual attire, strapped on his hidden blades in his forearm and headed down stairs to look for his fiancés after switching his computer off. He lazily walked down stairs and saw the girls relaxing in the living room as usual.

"Hey guys, whatcha guys want to do today?" Rito asked.

"I wanna go outside today!" Lala whined.

"You know, the last time Rito went outside, he nearl-" Nana countered.

"Don't worry, this time we'll be protecting him." Momo interjected.

Rito's mind flashbacked into yesterday's fight with Yami.

"_Crap, Haruna's house, I destroyed a wall! I need to go there today!" He thought frantically._

"OK! It's decided then, let's take a walk, I'll let you guys get ready." Rito forced a small smile and walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple to eat while patiently waiting for the girls to get ready upstairs.

(Upstairs)

The Devilukeans were changing in Lala's room.

"This time we'll be able to protect our Rito!" Lala shouted encouragingly.

"And also help Rito through this depression of his." Nana added seriously.

"But how are we supposed to protect our fiancé from someone like Konjiki no Yami." Momo asked worriedly.

"This is why I brought these, here." Lala said as she took two cellphones from her pocket and handed one each to her younger sisters.

"Momo, Nana, remember all the plants and animals that you you've been collecting back on Deviluke, well, now you are able to summon them through the D-Dials." Lala announced.

"Now let's get going!"

"Jeez, what's the holdup you guys, anyway, let's get going." Rito said.

"Wait!" the three called out as they ran up to him and each gave him a hot and passionate kiss on the lips.

"C-c-om-me-e o-on…" Rito stuttered as his face resembled a ripe tomato.

The girls giggled in response as they clung onto him and the three walked out of the house.

"_Right, I have to get to Haruna's house." Rito reminded himself as he headed towards that direction. _

(Unnamed road)

The four were walking peacefully on a road when they saw a figure standing below a giant tree in a park. They approached the tree to see what was happening.

"Kotegawa?" Rito asked curiously, surprised to see the class president here.

"Yuuki-kun? What are you doing here?"

"The girls and I were just passing through and we saw you looking up a tree, what's up?"

"Well…. A cat's stuck up there, and I don't know what I should do." Kotegawa said embarrassingly.

"Oh I know! Rito, you save it!" Momo suggested.

"Why me?!"

"If you do it, you might get a _reward _from her afterwards." Momo whispered naughty in his ear.

"…..fine…..but not because of _that_." Rito said as he walked up to the tree and looked up. The tree was indeed massive, standing four stories high, and the brown cat, for some unknown reason, chose to climb up to the very top. He instinctively climbed the trunk, grabbing onto cracks and stubs until he reached a fork of the tree. He rested there in a relaxed position and looked up to see the cat's whereabouts. It was still remaining at the highest branch, so he continued climbing.

On the ground, Lala, Momo and Nana were staring at the hero with proud eyes while Kotegawa was gazing up. She was amazed at his climbing abilities, but was also fearful that he might fall.

Sensing her insecurity, Rito looked down from halfway up the tree and gave a warm smile at her. "Don't worry." He said. Kotegawa responded by giving off a small blush and slightly looked away.

"_Why am I feeling warm inside from just seeing him smile?" _the now flustered class president asked herself as she watch Rito dangerously, but gracefully leaping and swinging from branch to branch expertly, swiftly making his way up the top of the tree.

"Come here now." Rito said encouragingly as he reached his left hand out towards the cat. But cat in response crawled further away from Rito, nearing the edge of its branch. The animal begun to topple as its tail frantically swung from left to right in an attempt to retain balance on the branch. Knowing the cat was going to fall, he pulled his hood up over his head and with a small leap, jumped onto the cat's branch and grabbed the cat with his left hand.

He then felt the branch started to produce cracking noises below him_. "Shit! Too much weight, have to jump!" _

Looking below him he saw a pile of leafs a few meters away from the tree. His instinct once again kicked. Rito held the cat close to his chest with his left hand and extended his other hand as he took a leap of faith and landed in the leaves.

At that moment, when he jumped, an eagle just so happened to soar past and gave off a terrifying screech.

The people below him could only witness this in astonishment.

"_So cool! He has to teach me how to do that!" Nana thought._

"_Just like an eagle….." Lala and Momo whispered to themselves._

The girls then ran up to the stack of leaves and saw Rito came out of it, with the cat in his arms, unharmed.

"That was so dangerous! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Kotegawa exclaimed as she went up to the hooded boy and dusted the leaves off his body.

"Um… Kotegawa?" Rito nervously asked as the two gave off a heavy blush, realized how close they were together.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry... uhhhh….. Thank you!" the black-haired girl stammered out as she grabbed the stray cat from Rito's arms and ran away.

"_Why am I flustered, it's just Rito! It couldn't be….." Yui Kotegawa questioned herself._

The four teenagers could only watched as Kotegawa sped off.

"Aww… so heroic Rito, well here's your reward….." Momo said naughtily as she flipped his hood out of the way and delivered a hot kiss whilst moving her hand towards his…. 'member'.

"Ahh!" Rito shouted in embarrassment and stepped back away from Momo, covering his now bulging part of his jeans with his hands. The three princesses just giggled in response.

"L-l-le-et-t-t's ge-et-t g-g-go-oi-in-ng….." Rito sputtered as he continued walking to the direction of Haruna's house.

**AUTHOR: TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPLOAD THIS, I HAD A PROBLEM WITH THE INTERNET, PLUS I WAS BUSY.**

**I'M BEGINNING TO INTRODUCE OTHER GIRLS INTO THE STORY, HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD ENOUGH...**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD.**

**CRITICISMS**** ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	19. Getting Closer

**CHAPTER 19: Getting Closer**

"_These are thoughts."_

_Previously: "L-l-le-et-t-t's ge-et-t g-g-go-oi-in-ng….." Rito sputtered as he continued walking to the direction of Haruna's house._

Chapter 19:

Arriving at Haruna's house, Rito, Lala, Momo and Nana could only stared in shock at the devastation that was Haruna's house. The two-story house was charred and crumbled, some parts of the bottom floor remained intact, but the second story tells a different story. What should be the wall for the second story was now replaced by a gigantic hole, the interior of the house was filled with debris of the collapsed roof. Almost every single piece of furniture was crushed by rocks, bricks and tiles. Broken glass pieces were scattered all around the house and almost everything was covered in dirt and dust.

Long story short, the house was a mess.

The Sairenji residence was the aftermath of the battle between Rito and Yami. Walking towards the ruins, the four could see two figures standing in front of the 'house'. It was Haruna and Akiho, Haruna's older sister.

"Haruna? What happened!?" The four teenagers asked as they ran up to the two.

"Well, according to some eye witnesses, our 'house' was destroyed by two people, one was seen wearing a white hoodie while the other person was seen wearing a black dress with angel wings." Haruna explained.

"So what are you guys gonna do?!" Lala asked frantically.

"Well I were planning on staying with Yuu Kotegawa for the time being….." Akiho said.

"Yuu Kotegawa, Yui's older brother?" Rito asked.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a while now."

"Oh! I know! What about you guys live with us! I'm sure we can get along with each other!" Lala suggested cheerfully, as usual.

Everyone was rendered speechless at the suggestion. Rito and Haruna was blushing madly.

"So how about it?" Momo added.

"I think it would be better if Haurna stays with you guys, I'm gonna stay with Yuu." Akiho replied.

"Oh and Haruna," the older Sairenji whispered into the younger one's ears, "This is the perfect opportunity for you to be with Rito… just imagine the possibilities…"

Haruna just blushed fire-red in response, she was indeed imagining all the opportunities she could be having with Rito.

"But I wouldn't want to be a burden to you guys…." Haruna trailed off sadly to the group of teenagers.

"It's no problem! Right Rito!?" Nana shouted, while nudging Rito's ribcage and winking at him, knowing his crush on the purple haired girl. Rito briefly paused for a thought.

"_Well, I'm partly responsible for the destruction of the house, the window anyway. So it should be my responsibility to take care of her…. But….. it is really alright to have the girl I __**admire**__ to live under the same roof as us?" _

After a considerable amount of time of decision making, Rito came to a conclusion.

"I guess it would be fine." Rito said nervously, unable to fight off the blush that adorned his face.

"YAY!" The Devilukean girls shouted as they tackled their fiancé to the ground whilst hugging him. The Sairenji sisters could only watch in embarrassment.

"What happened here!?" A female voice shouted.

"Oh Yui, you're just in time. You see, the Sairenji residence got ruined and I would much appreciate it if I can stay with your brother for a while….. Please?" Akiho begged as she stared at her boyfriend's sister with cat eyes, knowing that Yui loved cats, something her boyfriend told her. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"…..Ok fine, follow me, I'm heading home anyway, Rito!"

"Hai?" Rito said.

"Now that Haruna's staying at your house, don't you dare anything shameless, am I understood!?"

"Uh.. Hai!" Rito said seriously, with a salute.

"_Can't believe a seasoned assassin, the Lone Eagle, would still be afraid of his class president." Rito joked._

"_I rarely see him so serious….. He looks attractive…. What on Earth am I thinking!"_ Yui thought as she studied Rito's face with a light blush.

"L-let's go!" the dark-haired girl spluttered suddenly as she dragged Akiho down the street in utter humiliation, away from Rito and company.

"Well we better head back to home, to help get you settled in for the time being." Rito said as he motion the girls to follow him home.

During the walk, there was a tense atmosphere between Rito and Haruna.

"_I can't believe I'm living with Haruna!"_

"_I can't believe I'm living with Yuuki-kun!"_

"_It's a dream come true." _

Nana then engaged in a casual conversation with Haruna.

"Hey Haruna."

"Yes Momo?"

"You like Rito, right?" She asked the purple haired girl quietly.

To Momo's expectation, Haruna blushed many shades of red in response.

"As I've figured….. Now that you are living with him, now's your chance to confess."

"Umm… but isn't Rito Lala's fiancé now?" **(Oh I forgot, Gid made a universal announcement, confirming Lala's engagement with Rito, so basically everyone knows about aliens.)**

"Not just her's, but also Nana and I." Momo corrected excitedly.

"But… but the laws of Japa-"

"Remember, when Rito marries us, he will inherit the throne of Deviluke, meaning that the laws of Japan won't apply to him, meaning that he could take you as well… just think of the possibilities…." She finished and drooled.

Sairenji by then was on the verge of fainting, by snapped out of it when she heard Rito's voice.

"Right! We're home." Rito called out as he unlocked the front door.

(Planet Deviluke)

"Sire, I'm sorry to report that this mission was yet another failure. I will accept any form of punishment given to me sir!" Zastin said humbly whilst kneeling before the throne.

"I'll let you off this time Zastin. To be honest, I was expecting a failure anyway." Calmly.

"Sir?"

"From the moment my Nana laid eyes on Rito, I could tell that she admired him greatly. Frankly I was expecting this engagement."

"_Yuuki Rito, for all three of my daughters to love you, you must really be something else…."_

(Yuuki Residance, 5:30 pm)

"Haruna, I'm so sorry, but we're out of rooms at the moment, so you're gonna have to stay with either Lala, Momo, Nana or me." Rito said sadly.

"So which room are you going to stay in?" Lala said excitedly.

"_Well I want to stay in Yuuki-kun's house, but it would be improper for a boy and a girl sleeping together in one room….. I guess I'll go with…"_

"I think I'll stay in Lala's room if you don't mind." The purple haired girl replied humbly.

"YATTA!" Lala screamed in joy as she hugged Haruna whilst spinning around.

"I'll help you get settled! No problem!" Lala finished as she dragged the girl around the house, introducing her to everything, Leaving Rito, Momo and Nana behind.

"Well… it's 5:45 anyway, Nana, help me with the dinner, as for you Rito, just relax for tonight." Momo ordered as she went up to Rito and pecked him on the lips and prepared to make dinner.

(Twenty minutes later)

Nana, Momo were making dinner while Lala and Haruna were watching TV. Rito on the other hand was laying on the sofa, gazing at the spot where the wok was with depressed eyes, he was not moving even one inch, as though he was a statue.

Rito had his eagle vision active and was gazing at Mikan's shimmering image once again. Seeing this Nana decide to talk to Momo quietly.

"Look at Rito, he's staring at the exact spot as he was at night times, I wonder what he's looking at…." Nana wondered as she gestured Momo to look at Rito.

"He's been doing this almost every night, Nana. Those empty eyes…I'm getting worried." Momo said as she cut some vegetables.

Deciding to do something about it, Nana turned to Rito.

"Rito, what are you looking at?"

The young assassin suddenly snapped out of his sense and noticed the two twin sisters.

"Oh… nothing really… just… you two reminded of someone dear I guess…" Rito said with a weak smile.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, surprising Rito.

"I'll get it!" Haruna called out and trotted up towards the door and cautiously opened it.

It was Golden Darkness.

"Hello, and who might you be?" the younger Sairenji asked kindly at the blonde assassin as she took note of her black battle dress and her long golden hair.

"An...acquaintance of Yuuki Rito." Yami responded emotionlessly whilst staring at Haruna with blank red eyes.

"Oh… errrrrr….then please, come in." Haruna said awkwardly as she gestured Yami inside the house.

Everyone tensed as they saw the Golden Darkness' presence. The three pink haired princesses instinctively surrounded Rito protectively, with their D-dials in their hands, ready to summon their plants, animals and inventions if necessary.

"What brings you here, Konjiki no Yami." Rito asked warmly, in an attempt to dissolve the tense atmosphere in the house. Despite Rito's warm tone, both his hands were behind his back, hidden blades activated, in case the situation gets out of control.

"I want to talk to you, Yuuki Rito." Yami replied in a monotone.

"You're not here to kill him then?" Lala demanded menacingly, something that Rito did not expect from the innocent, care free princess.

"No, not tonight. Rest assured princess Lala that when I kill my target, it will be at my discretion." Yami replied simply as she continued to stare at Rito's chocolate eyes, awaiting his reply.

"But-"

Rito then retracted his blades and placed his hand on Lala's back, relaxing her.

"It's ok Lala, she's just here to talk. Yami, follow me to the backyard. You girls can have dinner first, I'll be joining you shortly." The boy reassured as he gestured Yami to follow him to the backyard.

(Backyard 7:00 pm)

The two assassins exited the house and into the backyard. They stood in the middle of the garden, facing each other.

"So what is it you want to talk about, Golden Darkness?" The male begun in a kind tone.

"_How can he so nice towards his killer?" _

"Why are you so nice to me?" Yami asked incredulously.

"You said it yourself, you are not here to end me tonight. And as such, you are considered as a friendly guest. Now, what brings you here Yami?" Rito once again asked while giving her a warm smile.

"I want to know…. How an Earthling such as yourself can possibly match me in both strength, speed, agility and skill." The golden-haired teen asked calmly.

"I was trained by a mentor for self-defense, because I'm was living by myself." Rito answered. Though the answer was partially true, it was still suspicious to Yami.

"_Pure self-defense does not require assassination techniques that rival mine." She thought doubtfully in her mind._

Yami then stared at Rito straight in the eyes with her soul piercing red ones. And she begun to speak.

"Yuuki Rito, your eyes reflected sadness, anger, anguish, hatred, depression, and many more negative emotions, why's that?"

_**In truth, Yami wanted to understand Rito because she desperately wanted somebody that she could relate to, and one day, to depend on and maybe, to love.**_

"This I cannot answer you just yet, Yami." Rito replied regretfully.

"I see." The gothic dressed girl said stoically.

"Hey Yami, now that you're here, how about some dinner?" Rito asked cheerfully.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Yami said, her voice lacking any gratitude as the two headed back into the house.

(During dinner)

"So Haruna, how are you finding your new temporary home?" Rito asked kindheartedly.

"It's great, thank you for the kindness, Yuuki-kun!" the girl replied with a small blush.

"'_Temporary', I don't like the sound of that…."_

For the rest of the dinner, Haruna have conversed with Yami about all sorts of things. Well, it's more like a one sided conversation, considering that Haruna was the only one talking while Yami just occasionally nodded her head, signifying that she was listening, but Haruna didn't mind. It would seem that Haruna have become very good friends with Yami. The Deviluean princesses on the other hand were conflicted about their feelings toward the Golden Darkness. On one hand they knew that they should be nice to her, since she is a guest at the house, but on the other hand, she was the cause of the assassination attempt on their fiancé's life.

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Sairenji?"

"Would it be ok if…. Yami here had a sleepover with us tonight?"

Everyone's eyes in surprise widened at this peculiar request.

"Hmm….." Rito trailed off as he began thinking.

"_Well, she did say that if she kills me, it would be at her own discretion. But if she really wanted to kill me, she could've done it the moment Haruna opened the door, well, not really, but…."_

"Well if this makes you happy then, Yami, would you mind staying at our house for tonight?" Rito asked.

"…guess it wouldn't hurt." Yami said unemotionally.

"Ano….. Is it really fine for her to-"

"It's ok Nana, if anything should happen, I'll have you guys to protect me." Rito finished playfully as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, leaving her speechless and on the verge of fainting.

"Well everyone, it's getting late so I'm gonna tune in first." Rito said as he gave a yawn and walked up the stairs to get some sleep.

"Guess we should do the same….." Lala said.

(That night, midnight)

That night, everybody (all the girls) decided to sleep together in Lala's room, well except for Yami anyway. Being a famous assassin means she could be facing potential danger any given moment, so she just laid on her sleeping bag, closing her eyes and letting her body rest as usual.

Haruna Sairenji also had trouble sleeping, mostly due to the fact that she was sleeping in her crush's house. At some point of the night she quiet footsteps outside the hallway and decided to check it out. She quietly got out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed to the door. She opened the door by a few centimeters and peeked outside.

Through the gap she could see Rito heading for the 'X' marked door. Rito then touched his forehead onto the x mark and mouthed a silent prayer, then proceeded down the stairs without making so much as a dust fly.

Being curious she cautiously opened the door just wide enough for her to pass through as she exited Lala's room and headed for the 'X' marked door as quietly as possible.

Moments later Haruna was directly in front of the intimidating door_. "I wonder what's inside…."_

The girl then reached for the door knob when she suddenly felt a hand grabbing firmly onto her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lala with a stern look on her face. The pink haired girl silently shook her head, implying that she shouldn't go into the room and dragged Haruna back into the bedroom.

The two girls went back into their room and saw that Momo and Nana were sitting on the bed, wide away, leaving Yami the only one 'asleep'.

"I guess Rito forgot to mention….." Lala began.

"Mention what?" Sairenji asked.

"That anyone is forbidden from entering that room." Momo added.

"But why?" Haruna asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out…" Nana said.

"D-do you guys know who the room belongs to?" Haruna questioned.

"I think it's Mikan's room, Rito's younger sister." Lala said.

"Ahh….. That explains…." Haruna said, closing her eyes as if trying to remember something.

"Explains what?" The three tailed aliens asked with interest.

"You mean that Rito never told you about his own family?!"

Yami, listening to everything that the girls were saying, began paying close attention.

"He told us that they simply passed away, that's all." Nana said.

"They didn't just 'pass away', they were murdered. I was even there for the funeral. God, I've never seen him so broken before." Haruna said sadly.

Everyone was genuinely astounded at the revelation about Rito's family.

"Why…why did he hide this from is…." Momo asked as she began to tear up. She was not crying for herself, but for Rito.

"Probably because he doesn't want you all to worry, Rito is, if not anything, independent and kind-hearted."

"_Rito….. I didn't know….I'm so, so sorry." Were the thought that were currently running inside the aliens' minds._

"But it still doesn't explain why he doesn't allow any of us into Mikan's room." Lala said whilst crying in the open, Haruna went over to Lala and hugged her.

"Here's the interesting thing though," Haruna explained "Mikan's body was never found nor recovered. It was like she suddenly disappeared from the face the Earth. Ever since then, Rito was a changed man."

"H-how?" Nana weakly asked as fresh hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He was once an extremely positive person, he was confident, optimistic, talkative, you name it. But ever since last Christmas (the day of the death of his parents), Rito has become more… withdrawn, I guess you can say. He talked less, to the point where he stopped talking altogether, he begun to smile less and he could be always be seen working out in the public park."

Everyone was now silent, trying to soak this newly presented information into their heads.

"_Yuuki Rito… his life…..is similar to mine…"_

"_Why didn't you tell me, Rito….."_

"_I can't believe it…."_

"_Yuuki-kun… you never once cried…."_

(Downstairs, Kitchen)

Rito was now once again standing in the kitchen, looking at Mikan with his eagle vision.

"Mikan….." He started. "I am getting closer and closer to you. Step by step, I will eventually find you and save you from HER, no matter how long it takes, no matter how hard it is, even at the cost of my life. After that, I will take good care of you, forever, so that no harm shall ever befall you ever again. See you soon, Mikan. Father, Mother, watch over me."

**To chapter 20-**

**AUTHOR: THE GIRLS ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE TRUTH….**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTER STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	20. The Harem Candidate

**Chapter 20: The Harem Candidate **

**Note: The real identity of the killer of Rito's family is not known to the girls yet.**

_Previously: "Mikan….." He started. "I am getting closer and closer to you. Step by step, I will eventually find you and save you from HER, no matter how long it takes, no matter how hard it is, even at the cost of my life. After that, I will take good care of you, forever, so that no harm shall ever befall you ever again. See you soon, Mikan. Father, Mother, watch over me."_

Chapter 20:

The summer holiday flew by like an arrow and school has already started.

_Dear Diary,_

_My life has changed so fast in so little time, already I have three alien fiancés, my crush living in my house, and a female assassin who just had a sleepover. _

_Ever since the sleepover, the girls have been treating me care and love far more than usual. Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden change? Lala and her sisters have asked me to take them out on a date on a daily basis, and being the kind natured boy that I am, I complied. They have also been sneaking into my futon almost every night and every morning I would wake up with three beautiful girls snuggling against me. Once again, I'm not complaining, just don't understand._

_Haruna is getting along with the girls, but she has a stronger friendship with Konjiki no Yami. The two would often visit the school library almost every break they get. Some people in school call me a chick magnet, some call me a playboy, but I call myself fortunate, having the privilege to be surrounded by girls that I can once again call family, it has a nice ring to it, my family…. _

_I think I would finally begin the hunt for my first contractor, __**Ghi Bree**__ soon, preferable sometime this term school term. This is a personal contract for me, and I must ensure that I succeed. _

_Mother, Father, be with me._

Rito put his pen down and looked at his wrist watch, it read 7:30 am.

"_Right, time to wake the four sleepy heads up, or we'll be late to school."_ The orange haired boy thought as he put his diary in his desk drawer and proceeded to walk the three princesses who were currently laying in his bed, fast asleep.

Rito then leaned forward and gave each of the girls a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Wake up guys, its morning."

"Oh…. Its morning already, how disappointing…." Lala said groggily as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Would you mind waking your sisters up? I'm heading to Haruna's room." Rito asked as he started walking to Lala's room, where Haruna is currently sleeping.

Rito reached for Lala's bedroom but suddenly heard a very erotic moan behind it. He quickly opened the door and saw Sairenji laying on her futon, hugging a pillow. She had a cute blush and a smile on her face, which Rito found to be incredibly attractive. He calmly walked towards her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Time to walk up, sleepy head….." He lightly said.

"Oh Yuuki-kun….. it's my first time…. Be gentle, ok?" Was the reply he got from his slumbering crush.

Catching the implied meaning behind those words, his whole body lit up red as he stared at Haruna in disbelief. He then sighed in relief, realizing that she was still sleeping.

"_She's dreaming about me?! Usually it's the other way around… OH WHAT AM I THINKING!?"_

"Come on Haruna, wake up or you'll be late for school…" Rito said louder as he shook her shoulder harder.

The girl's eyes suddenly flew open as she stared at _her_ crush in surprise.

"Oh, good morning Yuuki-kun. Is there something wrong, your face is burning red….." Haruna asked as she noticed his blush.

"N-no-o-ot-hing" Rito promptly said as he ran out of the room and into the bathroom to do his daily morning routine.

(Few minutes later)

After everyone got changed and had breakfast, they grabbed their school bags and headed out to Sainan High.

The five teenagers were walking on the street with Rito a few steps ahead of the four girls when they noticed Rito fiddling with his hidden blades behind his back.

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"… Those wrist blades….. I've seen you with them many times before, but where did you get them? They look so ancient…." Haruna asked curiously as all the girls diverted their attention onto Rito's now extended blades.

"Family Heirloom." Rito responded quickly and emotionlessly without looking back and retracted the blades immediately.

All the girls gave each other a worried look.

"_Why would his family need something as sophisticated and elegant as that?" _Was the thought that ran through everybody's minds as they continued their walk to school.

(**Distant unknown planet**)

Mikan woke up in a stone bed with a barred cell greatly terrified and confused.

"W-what's ha-appening… where am I?!" She asked aloud as she tried to move, but realized that her hands were tied behind her backs by a rope. A figure watched her from a dark corner of the room.

"So you finally woke up….." A rough female voice said.

"W-h-o… who are you!?" Mikan hastily asked as she tried to struggle against the bindings behind her back.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what I am interested though, is you, and the apple." Azenda spoke up as she walked towards the greatly confused Mikan.

"Why am I here!? Where's my family!? What apple!?" the young girl asked as she her eyes frantically darted around for any chance to escape.

"Your family is safe, but they will only remain so if you cooperate with me…." Azenda lied deceptively as she gave Mikan a devilish smile.

"What do you want with me!?" the twelve year old girl shouted in fear, now frightened to near death.

"Well….. Since you won't be going anywhere, I'll briefly explain everything to you. The Yuuki household is currently in possession of the apple, and I need it for its power. But in order to activate his powers, I'll need the Yuuki family's legendary senses, the eagle vision. And it has been made known to me that this sense is required in order to activate the apple." The whip wielding assassin said.

"None of what you just said makes any sense! When can I see my family!?" begged the Yuuki girl as she uncontrollable cried.

"You'll see them soon enough….", _"__**In heaven**__."Azenda added in her mind._ "All I need you to do is to do is to tell me the moment your vision becomes distorted or bright, ok? Sweetie?" Azenda asked menacingly as she walked out of the room through a metal door, leaving Mikan sobbing alone on a hard bed in an empty cell with a small plate of food and a blanket.

Azenda then turned to a doctor dressed in a lab coat.

"When will her eyes be ready?" She asked.

"Please be patient my master, even if she _really_ is a Yuuki, she is still too young to develop the eagle vision. There's no telling when she is mature enough to possess the sense. Your eye transplant will have to wait for an indefinite amount of time. Further tests must be performed in the time being." The scientist said.

"Fine. But I expect results, doctor, or you head will be mine." Azenda said wickedly. "_The eagle vision __**will**__ be mine. Then I will take the apple for myself and I shall rule the world." _

(Back in Sainan High)

High up in the air a Reptilian monstrosity that was Ghi Bree was bullet diving on to the roof of the school building.

"_Master Azenda told me to search for the apple in this rubbish dump of a city, but Lala comes first!" _Ghi Bree said in his mind as he crash landed onto the roof of the building, creating a giant crater. Slowly the smoke around the crater dissipated as the reptilian alien walked down the stairs in search for Lala.

"I can smell her here, fshu."

(Downstairs)

In the biology classroom, Rito's was separated into pairs and were ordered by the teacher to dissect frogs.

"Do we have to?" Momo whined beside Nana.

"I'm sorry, …" Nana added childishly, but held up a knife and tweezers anyways.

Rito paired up with Lala as she stared at the dead frog in wonder.

"Rito, why do we have to dissect the frog?" Lala asked nervously.

"Well….. I'd suppose so that we could learn more about them.' Rito replied as he held up a knife at the frog getting ready to cut its stomach open.

Meanwhile Ghi Bree was walking along the hallway, in search for the eldest Devilukean Princess, when he took notice of the Biology laboratory.

"I can smell Lala here, fshu." The alien bellowed as it peered into the classroom through the window. Through the glass window he immediately located Lala as well as her fiancé, who was now talking and laughing with the princess.

"According to my data, that tough looking earthling is Lala's fiancé, but he also had a crush on an earthling girl by the name of Haruna….. How should I approach this…." He thought as he sulked by the windows sill, unsure of what to do.

"Excuse me, but why are you in a costume?" A voice asked behind Ghi Bree.

"Huh?"

The principal Sainan High then looked at the alien from different angles. "My, that's a fine costume…." He complimented dumbly.

"Who are you?"

"The principal of the school."

"Principal eh?" Ghi Bree thought as a metaphorical light bulb lit up above his head. Suddenly smoke emitted from its green body as it began to transform and shrink. The principal can only stare at the spectacle in awe and disgust. When the smoke dissipated, standing in front of the school's principal was an exact copy of himself. Ghi Bree, now transformed into the principal opened its mouth and fired a blue psychic beam at the dwarfish man. And within seconds, the alien was dragging the real principal away to a hiding spot.

(Lunch Break)

To the majority of the class' relief, biology class was finally over and the lunch break began. People began to unpack their packed lunch. Momo then approached Rito with a box in her hand.

"Rito, I made you lunch today!" Momo exclaimed as she handed him a box wrapped in white cloth.

"Thank you Momo! You're a live saver!" Rito said as he gratefully accepted the box from her hands and gave her a warm, guanine smile, something that he only shows to those who are close to him.

"My pleasure. After all, we'll be husband and wife one day." She playfully reminded him as she came up to his seat and sat on his lap provocatively leaving him frozen and blushing.

"You know," Momo whispered in Rito's ears. "Should we include Haruna into **your** harem?" She asked as Rito gazed at Haruna, who was having a wonderful time talking to her friends while enjoying lunch.

Upon hearing this, Rito's faced burned up red and smoke puffed out from his ears. "Don't say _harem_ out in the public like that!"

As lunch went on, the classroom door opened and in came Ghi Bree, in his school principal uniform. He scanned the room for Haruna and Lala. He then asked a random student.

"Where is Haruna Sairenji?"

"There sir." The student replied and pointed to that general direction.

"Haruna Sairenji?" the 'principal' asked aloud.

"Yes principal?"

"Please accompany me for a short while, there are some matters we have to discuss." The principal said in a very formal tone.

"…Hai." Haruna stood up and followed the principal out of the classroom, leaving her bag inside the classroom.

Unbeknownst to Ghi Bree, Rito was observing his every move as he became increasingly suspicious of him.

"_The principal was never this formal, is he gonna do something perverted to Haruna?... Then again, I might be overthinking this…." _Rito concluded as he went back to eating his lunch and conversing with his friends, but still kept his eyes on the short man.

(Lunch end)

As the bell rang, signifying the lunch break's end, Rito noticed that Haruna has yet to return. It's been almost half of lunch already and Rito has become increasingly worried for Haruna's safety.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Rito said to the people that he were talking to as he got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom.

The assassin then activated his eagle vision and concentrated on the hallway for Haruna and the principal's trail. Moments later he saw a shimmering outline of Haruna and the principal walking away. He begun to follow the vision as it lead him downstairs and out of the school building itself.

"_Something's horribly wrong." _Rito said in his mind.

(PE storage room)

"Ano…. Why have you brought me here?" Haruna asked nervously as the 'principal' closed the door and locked it. Ghi Bree, in disguise, then just ogled at Haruna as perverted thoughts popped up in his mind.

"_Her looks ain't that bad for an earthling, I'd say she's on par with Lala herself! Those smooth thigh… the pale skin… her cute face…. That perfect hourglass figure…..those breasts….. Hell Yeah! Eureka!"_ The lizard cheered as he wordlessly fired off a ray from his mouth at the poor girl, rendering her unconscious on the floor.

"Now then, onto business…." He said perversely as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly maroon colored tentacles emerged from the storeroom ceiling and wrapped themselves around various parts of Haruna's body and lifted her up in mid-air.

(With Rito)

He followed the trail of the two until he realized that he reached the PE storeroom. He then deactivated his eagle vision and proceeded to open the door. "It's locked." Rito then activated his right hidden blade and viciously jammed it inside the lock, completely destroying it.

He pushed open the doors and was speechless and sickened at the sight before him.

Haruna's clothings were mostly torn and tattered, half her chest were showing as well as her white panties. There were tentacles wrapping around both her arms and legs, one began moving in between her breasts and another around her womanhood. Standing in front of his crush was Ghi Bree, in the process of transforming into his lizard form.

"Bastard! Who are you? Let her go at once!" Rito commanded with absolute authority.

"_Lizard like appearance….. Could it be?"_

"I am the famous Ghi Bree, and what I do does not concern you at all, earthling, so go away, fshu."

But in response Rito started walking forwards with his hands behind his back, hidden blades activated, he had a murderous glare fixated on the alien.

"Well then boy! You die! Fshu!" Ghi Bree screamed as he suddenly rushed forward and delivered a punch with his left arm. Anticipating his every move, Rito waited for the last moment and sidestepped, missing it by a breath. The assassin then caught his sailing fist with his left hand and gave it a powerful yank, breaking it with a sickening crack.

Ghi Bree cried out in agony as his wrist was completely crushed, but Rito did not stop there.

Rito, still grabbing onto his wrist with his left hand, activated his right hidden blade and performed a powerful downward slice onto the alien's forearm. Moments later, a pained cry could be heard as the alien's arm was cut off cleanly by the blade.

The orange haired boy wasted no time and immediately let go of the detached arm and stabbed Ghi Bree in the abdomen with his left blade. The Balkean soon fell down to the ground as blood began pooling around his body, with his arm close by.

Rito then kneeled beside Ghi Bree head and began to interrogate him, despite his condition.

"Where is Azenda? Where are the other contractors? Where is my sister?" Rito bombarded the alien with volleys of questions as began taking out an eagle's feather from his pant pocket.

"A mere human….(cough) l-like y-y-you (choke) , will never know (choke)." Ghi Bree chocked out his last words as he drowned in his own blood. It was not a pretty sight.

Rito then wiped Ghi Bree's blood onto the eagle feather and placed it on the dead body's chest. He then turned away from the bloody mess that was Ghi Bree and tended to Haruna.

Noticing that the tentacles disappeared along with the death of the reptilian alien, Rito gently picked up Haruna in his arms and carried her to the school's infirmary, or health room, making sure to close the doors of the PE storeroom.

(School health room)

Rito opened the door with one hand and called out for the school nurse, but there was no reply. He himself then placed the girl onto one of the beds in the room and dialed Lala's phone number.

"_Rito, where are you? You missed an entire period!"_

"_Sorry, but Haruna got in trouble and 'm with her at the infirmary, I need your help with something. Would you mind coming down now?" Rito asked as he took note of the ripped clothes on the purple haired girl's body._

"_Ok, I'm coming."_

"_Thank you."_

(Few minutes later)

Lala walked into the infirmary and saw Rito sitting on a chair beside Haruna, who was unconscious in a bed, clothes badly ripped.

"What happened to her clothes?"

"Well, when I found Haruna in the principal's office, her clothes were already like that, so I'm guessing… you know…" Rito said whilst trying to hide his blush.

"Well, in any case, would you be able to repair her uniform using Peke?"

"Sure thing. Peke!" the Devilukean called out to her costume robot, who was currently a hairclip.

"Hai Lala-sama." It responded as it began to repair Haruna's clothing with haste.

Moments later Haruna's clothes were fixed.

"There! Good as new!" Lala said cheerfully.

"Thanks a bunch Lala." Rito thank his fiancé happily as he gazed joyfully at Haruna in relief and happiness.

"…..you should confess to her, Rito. I'm sure she would be happy." Lala told her love gently, after noticing him staring at Haruna for a good ten seconds.

"H-how did you know?" the boy stuttered.

"Hey, Rito," Lala whispered to his ear as she got really close to him. "She _has_ to be one of your harem candidates, right?" she said playfully as she pecked him on the lips and walked off to join her school friends.

"Don't say the word **harem **out like that!" Rito childishly complained, but it fell to deaf ears.

"Mmmmm…. Yuuki-kun…. That was my first time….." Sairenji mumbled aloud in her sleep.

Upon hearing this, The Long Eagle promptly passed out cold on his chair, with a heavy blush on his face.

To chapter 21-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: DO YOU GUYS RECON THE STORY'S GOING TOO SLOW? SHOULD MIKAN BE BLOOD RELATED TO RITO? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**IN ANY CASE, MORE CHAPTER'S STILL TO COME!**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD.**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	21. Tracking The Eagle

**Chapter 21: Tracking The Eagle**

_Previously: _"_Mmmmm…. Yuuki-kun…. That was my first time….." Sairenji mumbled aloud in her sleep. _

_Upon hearing this, The Long Eagle promptly passed out cold on his chair, with a heavy blush on his face. _

Chapter 21:

(Devilukean mother ship, Earth Orbit)

_NEWSFLASH_

"_To all races in this galaxy, beware of the planet Earth of the Milky way. There has been another assassination reported a few days ago. According the galactic police, the murder victim was identified as Ghi Bree, a Balkean. The victim's body was found in what appears to be a gym equipment storage room in Sainan High School. Witnesses of the victim say that the body's left arm has been completely detached and 'blood was everywhere', according to one of the witnesses._

_Like the murder of Lacospo from two weeks ago, this mysterious 'Lone Eagle' has left yet another single eagle feather on the victim's dead body. Please contact the Galactic Police if you have any leads. Thank you for your time, this concludes tonight's Universal News flash."_

Gid and Zastin, with a simple wave of a hand, turned off the monitor in front of him after watching the Universal News.

"Another murder in Sainan, and from the same assassin no doubt…" Gid said to himself as he took note of the eagle feather that were present on both murder cases.

"I'm worried for the safety of the princesses, sir." Zastin voiced his concern.

"Yes…. And for the assassin to strike so close to where the girls live, I'm just as troubled, but they have Rito to protect them, I have faith in the boy."

"My lord, with all due respects… I believe getting Lala, Momo and Nana back to planet Deviluke is the best option for now until this assassin issue is dealt with. Rito might be strong, but he doesn't stand a chance against an assassin as deadly as this one." The swordsman said doubtfully.

"I'm not sure about that…. There's more to Yuuki Rito than meets the eye, I have faith that he will protect my daughters. Besides, it would be damn near impossible to talk them to coming home, now that they found a new one there." Gid concluded.

"But sir-"

"Nevertheless, I will speak with them regarding this issue tomorrow night." The King said as his trident tail swished around dangerously.

"Yes sire!"

"_Yuuki Rito, you better keep them safe, or Earth __**will **__be destroyed." _Gid said inside his mind.

(Yuuki Residance, 8:00 pm)

Rito, was lazing around on the sofa, polishing his hidden blades with a cloth, when he heard his phone ring from the coffee table. He picked it up and pressed answer.

"Rito, my dear nephew, I just saw the Universal News, apparently, you're a 'Lone Eagle' to the public now. Good Job." Uncle Sam said.

"Oh? They found out about the body already." Rito replied casually, as if it's no big deal.

"So, did you find anything useful info?"

"Sadly, no, he died before I could choke anything else from him." The junior replied disappointingly.

"Well, that's a shame. Anyway, I've sent you another normal contract via E-mail, complete it within seven days."

"But what about the other contractors mentor?"

"I'm still trying to locate the remaining three contractors, don't worry, I'm getting close, you should expect a target by the end of the month."

"…alright uncle, take care."

"You too, 'Lone Eagle'…" Sam joked as he hung up, chuckling.

(Upstairs)

Haruna was sitting on her bed, relaxing whist finishing a book.

"Some fresh air would be nice." She said as she got out of her room and headed downstairs towards the backyard.

The purple haired girl arrived and saw Rito lying down on the backyard porch. The full moon was positioned directly behind the boy, giving him a mystic blue glow. He was fiddling with his hidden blades, occasionally activating and retracting them. He had a serious expression on his face.

"_He looks so handsome right now…alright! It's time to confess!"_ Sairenji thought determinedly as she slowly approach him from behind.

"Haruna, how are you?" Rito asked softly, without turning around as he unstrapped his hidden blades.

"_How did he know I was-"_

"Mind if I join you?" She asked quietly.

"Go ahead."

The orange haired boy then turned towards his crush and sat up.

"So what's up?"

"Ano… Lala told me what happened to me the other day….." Haruna said nervously.

"Uh…." Rito could not come up with a response, but just blushed instead, whist remembering her state of clothing during the time.

"She said you found me and brought me to the infirmary because I had an amnesia attack in the school hallway." She recounted.

"I-is that so?" Rito stuttered shyly as she made a mental note to thank Lala later for the cover up.

"_Why is it so hard to confess?" haruna nervously thought as a blush began forming on her face._

"Yukki-kun I-"

"It's ok, you don't have to thank me, I did what I have to do-"

"It's not that! It's just-" Haruna screamed frustratingly as she made a bolt move, hugging him tightly for a second and pressed her lips onto his, her arms around his neck.

Rito's eyes widened as his brain attempted to process what was happening, but soon found himself accepting the kiss and lightly hugging her back.

Their first kiss under the moonlight lasted for a good five minutes, and they slowly pulled back for air. Purple eyes met at Brown ones.

"I love you, Yuuki Rito." Haruna whispered as she buried her face into his chest out of embarrassment.

"Haruna I…. I love you too. You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Rito whispered tenderly to his newfound love.

Sairenji abruptly pulled back from his chest and looked away shyly. "For how long?"

"Ever since middle school."

Unbeknownst to the new couple, three spade tailed Devilukeans were sitting on the roof of the house, spying on them.

"Haruna really did it!" Lala said joyfully as she did an unconscious happy dance in her mind.

"I told her should could do it…." Nana said while putting away her camera, having just taken the photo of Rito and Haruna.

"Yay! Another candidate to the Rito's Harem plan." Momo added excitedly.

(Later in the night)

"Yukki-kun, I'm gonna go to sleep first, so see you tomorrow." She finished and planted a soft kiss on his lips and went upstairs, leaving Rito frozen and dazed.

The princesses suddenly appeared behind Rito and ambushed him with questions.

"So Rito… how goes your confession?" Momo asked playfully.

"I-I've no idea what you're talking about….." Rito stammered and looked away, blushing bright red, as he decided to leave.

"Wait hold up everyone!" Lala interrupted "Father's calling." She announced as she held up her now ringing D-dial in front of everyone.

Everyone, save for Haruna, gathered around the coffee table in the house and awaited Lala to answer the call. The eldest Devilukean flipped open her D-dial and opened up a holographic image of Gid and his trusty swordsman, Zastin.

"Hello girls, how're you guys doing?" the holographic Zastin began.

"We're doing fine Zastin. Father, why did you call?" Nana replied, half annoyed as she glared at the even tinier image of her father.

"If you've paid attention to the Universal news, then you all should already know what I'm about to say." Gid said.

"What are you getting at dad?" Momo asked curiously.

"There have been already two cases of murder in the past two weeks in Sainan city, which you all live in. This assassin, this 'Lone Eagle', has targeted a Balkean and a prince from the planet Gaama, both of which are not from Earth." Gid said.

Upon hearing this, the three girls were shocked at this piece of information. Rito, on the other hand, only pretended to be surprised.

"We're concerned for your safety. Which is why I want you girls back in Planet Deviluke, at least until this situation is dealt with-"

"No! I refuse to go back! I will stay with Rito, no matter what!" Momo shouted defiantly as she hugged Rito reassuringly.

"I'd rather live here than going back!" Lala whined.

"Father, I also do not wish to return, Earth is my home now, besides, we can handle ourselves." Nana added confidently and hugging Rito as well.

"Don't be ridiculous girls. Yuuki Rito, I would like to hear your opinion on this matter." The Devilukean King asked as everyone turned to Rito, who was currently deep in thought with a hand on his chin.

"_This situation is become a problem. I cannot complete my contracts AND keep my real identity hidden from them at the same time. Perhaps I should tell them….. NO! I cannot! Not until I find HER! What the hell should I do?..."_

"Gid, to be honest, I'm just as worried for the girl's safety as you are. But I can reassure you that whoever this 'Lone Eagle' is, he or she will befall no harm to any of your daughters, this I swear to you." Rito said with determination. The princesses, after hearing this proclaiming, had heavy blushes on their faces.

"_He said he would protect is, he swore it!" _

"_Leave it to Rito to say something like this."_

"_Another reason why I love him so much!"_

"_This situation is now becoming amusing, apparently I'm protecting them from __myself, __but I can't let them know my true identity, now's too early for that. The best I could do is reassuring their father that I can protect them. After all, I AM the 'Lone Eagle'." Rito thought in his mind. _

"How can you be so sure you could protect them earthling?" Zastin asked, now getting aggravated.

"Take a leap of faith." Rito begged the two male devilukeans.

"…It's fine, FOR NOW. But Rito, hear this. Should anything happen to Lala, Momo or Nana, then I will destroy planet Earth, got that?!" Gid demanded after being silent for a considerable amount of time.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Rito replied nervously as sweat rolled down his face.

"Earthling," Zastin started "I've placed a lot faith in you. I am entrusting you to carry out my role as their guardian. Farewell." And with that, the call ended as the hologram disappeared.

The four teenagers sighed in relief after the call ended.

"Everyone! In order to persuade father to let us stay on Earth with Rito here, we'll have to solve this assassin case ourselves!" Lala said optimistically.

"Right!" Momo and Nana agreed in unison.

"What do ya say Rito, let's catch this assassin together!" Lala exclaimed and hugged him tightly, unknowingly pressing her…..assets onto his chest. Rito, feeling those soft yet firm mounds on him, began to blush beet red.

"You're still so cute when you blush…." Momo teased.

(Next day, School, Break time)

"Ah…. This time of year is pretty tough…. We have to give the boys chocolate…sigh…." Risa said offhandedly while leaning on a school table.

"But working hard making them is important for us girls." Rio, her best friend replied.

Yui, who was sitting a few seats next to them caught their casual conversation.

"_Chocolate?" _She wondered as she peered over the school calendar. _"Ah… It's valentine's day."_

"Hey Kotegawa, maybe you're interested in Valentine's Day too?" Mio asked her out loud.

"Huh?" Kotegawa said, obviously surprised at the sudden question.

"Oh! Yui has someone she likes?" Risa teased.

"Hey, who are you going to give it to?" Mio added.

"Eh?!" Yui exclaimed and blushed as a picture of a very handsome Yuuki Rito in his hoodie flashed through her head.

"_Why did Yuuki-kun suddenly appear in my mind?"_

"I have no interest in shameless things like that." The black-haired girl strictly said after gaining composure. She then stood up and left for the vending machine downstairs.

"Geez…..As usual, you can't joke around with her." Risa said amused.

(Downstairs, vending machine)

Yui walked along the hallway, she was about to turned the corner to the vending machine when he caught sight of Rito and Saruyama, bickering with each other. She quickly hid around the corner and blushed.

"_Why am I hiding from Yuuki-kun?…..what is this feeling?" She thought as she stayed there and eavesdropped on Rito._

"Say Rito….. Valentine's Day is coming up right?-" Saruyama began, hoping to piss the oranged haired assassin off.

"Not now Saruyama. I don't want to fight you now." Rito said dismissively, completely ignoring the question as he put a coin inside the vending machine and selected the coke can.

"I envy you ya know… you have four, no FIVE beautiful bitches living at your house, including Mikan! They would probably all give you chocolate, maybe even more, with no questions-"

"Don't know what you're talking about, don't care what you're talking about, so get out of here." Rito sternly commanded, steadily controlling his now raising anger at the mention of Mikan, his younger sister.

"_Shameless! Saruyama knows Rito's sister is deceased, why is he provoking him further, does he have a death wish?"_ Kotegawa thought around the corner as she paid attention to Rito.

"Nana looks pretty vulnerable ya know. Maybe I should kidnap-" Saruyama provoked further, but was cut short as Rito snapped around and held his former friend by the collar and smashed him onto the floor, creating a moderately large crater on it. Yui's eyes widened in surprise at the impressive display of strength from her now developing crush.

"Don't you even THINK about touching any of them!" Rito shouted in rage as he sat on him and punched him in the face.

"_Such fury….." _Kotegawa thought as she made a mental note to not piss Rito off ever again.

"Oh… does the mention of your sister piss you off? Perhaps, when I get hold of her, then I can touch her all I wan-"he groaned.

Rito suddenly got up from him and delivered hard kick to his stomach, making Saruyma fly off pass Kotegawa and smashed onto a wall. Rito menacingly walked towards Saruyama now moaning in pain on the ground, completely ignoring Yui's presence as he walked past her. He was too angry to notice anything except of the hunk of dead flesh in front of him.

"This blade, " Rito started as he activated his left hidden blade with a ringing noise and raised his arms sideways, showcasing it to the both shocked Yui and the boy. "Is not meant for you, but I will use it on you if I must, you pervert." The assassin finished as he retracted his hidden blade.

"Fool, you don't understand a thing about my past."Rito muttered and walked off towards the other side of the hallway to class without looking back. Unfortunately, Yui caught those words.

"_About his past…." _The class president thought.

(After school, school locker room)

"Uh huh… yeah ok….. Alright…. Love you guys too…Don't say the word _harem_ like that!…see ya guys back at home." A certain Lone Eagle said as he put his cell phone back into his pant pocket.

"_Odd…. Apparently Lala, Momo, Nana AND Haruna all have something to do after school, guess I'll be walking home by myself."_

He took some books from his locker and put them in his bag when he noticed Yui was also about to walk home.

"_Yuuki Rito….. Is what I am feeling for you truly love?" _Yui asked herself as she locked her locker.

"Oh? You're heading home too Kotegawa?" Rito asked the class president.

"Y-Yuuki-kun, didn't see you there. You're alone? Where's Lala and the others?" Kotegawa asked curiously.

"They say they were doing something after school. Haruna and Lala went shopping for groceries and Momo said she's going to a friend's place. So I'm going home to get some dinner ready." Rito replied casually.

"Oh…ok."

"Oh. You live in the same direction as me right? How about walking home together?" He offered in a friendly manner.

"Eh?" Yui widened her eyes in surprised and her cheeks slightly reddened. _"He wants to walk home… with me?"_

(Above the city of Sainan)

Flying above the streets was one Momo Velia Deviluke with her devilish wings, an anti-gravity system Lala gave to her sisters for ease of transport.

"_If I finished talking earlier, I could've walked home with Rito alone. Just think of the things we could do together in an empty house… oh no, I'm drooling." _Momo thought as she wiped the trickle of saliva on her chin when she noticed two figures on the streets, it was Rito and Yui, walking home together.

"Yes! A chance to move the harem plan forward." She inwardly cheered as she flew near them, looking for ways to bring them closer together.

"Considering where each of them live, they will have to separate soon. What should I do…." Momo was hard at thought when she caught sight of the school principal of the school, walking close by.

"Yay! I found this great book in the trash, when I get back home I'm going to enjoy it thoroughly!" The short man thought perversely as strolled along the road.

"Yes! I'll use this adrena flower that'll intoxicate him with just a whiff." Momo said as she took her D-dial out and summoned a flower with pink petals and flew caution behind the principal. She put the flower right in front of his forehead and gently shook it, causing pollen to flow into the man's nose.

(Nameless Road)

Our hero and his class president were quietly walking on a peaceful road in silence. Yui slightly looked at Rito, then down onto his forearm.

"_I will use it on you if I must, you pervert." _Yui remembered the unusual blades that resides under his school jacket sleeves. _"Why would someone bring something so dangerous to school?"_

"_We'll have to part way soon, that was too short." Yui thought disappointingly as she looked down on the ground. _

"Is something wrong Kotegawa? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Rito asked in concern.

"No! It's not that, it-"

"I FEEL ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" came a voice behind the two teenagers. They turned back and saw the principal running towards them, dressed in nothing put his boxers, with his member hardened. Both teenagers looked shocked.

"Why is he naked?" Kotegawa asked half frightened, half in disgust.

"Let's run, Kotegawa!" Rito exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and ran away from the pervert that was the behind them. Yui, despite the situation that she was in, blushed heavily at the contact of their hands.

"_So warm….." _She thought as she tried to keep up and not get dragged by.

(Up in the sky)

"You never disappoint, Rito! Running away holding her hand…..how romantic is that?!"

(Down below)

"Kotegawa, your house is closer where is it?" Rito hastily asked.

"Uh…. A few blocks north from here!" She said tiredly.

Noticing Kotegawa getting exhausted from the running, he decided to get to her house in the fastest way possible.

"Hold on Kotegawa!" He said as the assassin swept her off her feet and carried her and with incredible strength leapt onto the roof of a house and begin free running to the direction of the girl's house, with a mildly blushing Yui Kotegawa in his arms.

TO CHAPTER 22-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: LOVE BLOOMS BETWEEN RITO AND HIS CLASSMATES, I WONDER WHO'S NEXT?**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD.**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	22. The Hunt For Myself

**Chapter 22: The Hunt For Myself**

_Previously: __"Hold on Kotegawa!" He said as the assassin swept her off her feet and carried her and with incredible strength leapt onto the roof of a house and begin free running to the direction of the girl's house, with a mildly blushing Yui Kotegawa in his arms._

Chapter 22:

Rito, holding the precious cargo that was Yui, was running and jumping on Rooftops of the houses. Suddenly the sky started to turn dark as rain started pouring down heavily.

"Oh no, it's raining, Kotegawa, which one of these is your house?" Rito asked.

"T-that one over there, with the red roof." She said as she pointed to a normal two-story house with a bright red roof.

The assassin then activated his eagle vision and scanned the streets below him, trying pick up any aura of the principal, but couldn't, meaning that they were safe.

"Looks like we lost the principal, let's get you to your home." Rito said as he began leaping onto roofs. Kotegawa could only watch Rito in amazement as she could feel the rain and wind blowing onto her face.

"_He's moving so fast, he's carrying me, in his arm too…..this feeling….could this….could this be love?" _Yui thought as she looked up to his serious face and blushed.

Suddenly a crackle of lighting hit one of the roofs near them and blasted off a few tiles. Kotegawa yelped in fear as she threw her arms around his body and quickly buried her face into the warm chest of Rito. Realizing what she just did, she blushed bright red and shyly pulled her face away when another thunderbolt hit a roof. She once again ducked her head into his chest, but Rito did not seem to mind, instead he looked at her with eyes that reflected sorrow and pain.

"What's wrong Yuuki-kun?"

"No, it's nothing… well, you reminded me of my late sister, that's all, Mikan was also scared of lightning." Rito replied softly. Kotegawa visibly soften at the mention of Mikan.

"We're here." Rito announced as he dropped down from a roof and onto the streets and walked towards the front entrance of the house. Reaching the front door, the young assassin cautiously looked around once more for any sign of the principal, and finally put Kotegawa down on her feet.

"_That was too short….."_ Yui thought disappointingly as she walked over to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hm? Nii-san and Akiho are not back yet?" she said as she looked up at the dark cloudy sky.

"Alright, now that you're save, I'll be heading back now-"

"Yuuki-kun, would you like stay until the rain stops?" Yui asked shyly and looked away, blushing.

"_Going into a girl's house….. when we're all alone…." _

"Ah…if you insist…" Rito said as he followed the class president into her house.

(Yuuki Residence, 5:30 pm)

"Ah…it's pouring outside….." Lala complained as she peered out of the kitchen window.

"And Rito's not back yet… has something happened to him?" Momo wondered as she munched on some snacks by the kitchen counter.

"Who knows, maybe Yami's chasing him again….." Nana joked.

"Don't be mean to her. You know, despite being an intergalactic assassin, she's actually quite nice and reserved to be around."

"OH! On the topic of assassins Haruna, how about you and Yami join us in our investigation on the Lone Eagle? We could really use your help!" Lala exclaimed in her usual upbeat tone.

"What Lone Eagle? What are you guys on about?" Sairenji asked.

"Last night our father called, telling us to go back to Deviluke. Apparently there's an assassin, codename 'Lone Eagle', wondering around Sainan City. Father and Zastin fears for our safety, as would any parent with their children. So to convince him that it is safe to stay on Earth, we must end the threat of this 'Lone Eagle' once and for all, or else we won't be able to stay with Rito." Momo finished determinedly.

Haruna was shocked. "Another assassin besides Yami!? Are we truly safe here?"

"Another assassin?" wondered a female voice void of any emotion behind them.

"Yami? What are you doing here?" Nana asked, half shocked to see her in the house.

"Rain and Yuuki Rito." The golden haired assassin replied simply. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the blunt reply.

"Anyways. Now that you're here Yami, how would you like to join us in an investigation on the 'Lone Eagle'?" Nana asked as the conversation went on.

(Back at Kotegawa's place)

The two classmates entered the house, their clothes completely drenched in rain water. Rito looked over Kotegawa and immediately blushed bright red and looked away.

"Kotegawa…your s-shirt…it's see t-t-through….." He stuttered as he desparately tried to resist the urge to gaze at her attractive figure.

Looking down at her body, Kotegawa eyes widened at the revelation and began to blush madly.

"I'm going to take a quick shower! Wait in my room!" She screamed embarrassingly and rushed upstairs whilst covering up her chest with her hands, leaving Rito biting the dust. He soon heard the banging of a door, signifying that she's in the bathroom, and proceeded to head upstairs to Kotegawa's room. The assassin went upstairs and located her room on the right. Looking inside, it was your average room, except for all the kitten plushy toys cushions scattered all around the room, some on her bed, table, wardrobe and the floor.

"_She must really like cats…" _Rito thought as he sat on floor and patiently waited for Yui's return.

(Bathroom, during shower)

A now almost nude Kotegawa as about to step into the shower.

"Damn, even my underwear is wet…." She muttered whilst taking them off the completely soaked and see through undergarments and discarded them on the ground.

"_Why am I so nervous all of a sudden, I'm just taking a shower at my own house. But Yuuki-kun's over….."_ She thought as she stepped into the shower and turned the knob for hot water. She felt relaxed and at peace at the contact of the warm water of the shower. In there she began to fantasies about her crush that was over her house, doing 'shameless' things together.

"_Shameless! Why am I suddenly thinking about him just now? Could he really be my first love?" _Yui asked herself and stepped out of the shower. She looked around the bathroom and realized that she made a grave mistake.

"Oh crap! I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me!" She said in her mind. She desperately looked around for a solution, but none come to mind. She was only left with one option.

"_Ok! Yui, you have no choice."_ She told herself as she wrapped a towel around her curvaceous body and opened the sliding door and peered her head open. "Yuuki-kun, would you mind bringing me a change of clothes?" She asked out loud, in hopes that Rito would hear it.

Rito was calmly sitting on her bed when he heard her cry of plead from the bathroom, which was directly next to her bedroom. Upon hearing this personal request, his body immediately flared up as he nervously replied. "O-ok! What d-d-d-o y-you ne-eed?" He stuttered out.

"J-ust, J-jus-t anything w-will do!" Kotegawa yelled out to him. _"This is so shameless!"_

"R-ight!" Rito responded as he frantically looked around the room for any of her clothes. On her chair was a simple white shirt and Rito wasted no time to deliver it to her. "I'll leave it by the door!" He said as he placed the garment on the ground by the door and swiftly walked away.

Waiting for a few seconds, Yui then carefully and shyly opened the door, scared that Rito would be there. But all she found was a single white shirt on the floor, she picked up and immediately blushed.

"_He wants me to wear __**that**__? He doesn't know what this signifies. Shameless! But innocent…" _She thought nervously as she promptly picked up the shirt and proceeded to change into it.

(With Rito)

Rito was wiping his hidden blades with his school shirt when he heard the creaking of the bedroom door. In came Yui, dressed in nothing but a white shirt as Rito blushed uncontrollably. "Y-you should cha-"

"No it's fine!" she blurted out and her cheeks reddened. _"Why did I….." _she thought as she calmly walked over and sat down with Rito on the bed.

Unsure of what to do and what to say, Kotegawa and Rito were sitting facing away from each other, Yui was nervously fumbling with a cat cusion while Rito was back to polishing his hidden blade. Both parties began to feel the uncomfortable and tense atmosphere around them.

"_If I don't say something soon, things are going to get even worse…."_

"_It's my first time in a girl's house, let alone being alone with her…. It's so awkward."_

"Say Kotegawa, " Rito began, breaking the thick blanket of silence "It sure is raining hard today….." He said as he got up and looked at the window.

"Sure is, it's quite uncommon, having a storm like that in this time of year…." She replied as she stood up with him.

Suddenly a powerful lightning bolt striked roof of the house, all the lights and power went off moments after.

"A blackout!?" Kotegawa exclaimed as she spun around in panic, but banged her foot on the coffee table. She began to lose balance and fell onto the bed, dragging Rito along with her. When both teenagers opened their eyes, their eyes widened in surprise as they heavily blushed at the compromising position that they were in. Currently Rito was on all four on top of Kotegawa, who was lying down on the bed, facing upwards. He had one leg in between her legs and Yui's shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a large portion of her chest and stomach. Rito was speechless at the sight of a beauty whom he was currently pinning down on the bed.

Unsure of how to react to this situation, the young assassin was frozen in shock, blushing beet red while gazing into Kotegawa's midnight black eyes. He was now afraid, afraid that he would get smacked around by her for doing something 'shameless'.

Unexpectedly Kotegawa slowly wrapped her arms around Rito neck. "I have stood up for the weaker girls for as long as I can remember. I despise boys who would do violent things and peek under the girls skirt and ruin the class' mood. But I come to terms that it's perfectly natural for boys to act this way. So if you don't do anything shameless to any other girl….. I'll…." She trailed off as she hugged his neck, slowly bringing him closer and closer to her. Rito's face inched closer and closer to her face as she closed her eyes.

They kissed.

It was a wonderful sensation for the both of them. It felt….meaningful. They softly pulled back after a full minute, with a string of saliva connecting their lips. Both parties were lost in each other's eyes as they Rito courageously leaned in again. Yui responded by hugging his neck harder. And in response Rito gently placed both hands on her waist.

"I…..I think I love you, Yuuki-kun…" She shyly muttered after they pulled back from the second kiss.

"I…..I-I…..I" Rito was speechless at the proclaiming. Here was the class president and student council head, Yui Kotegawa, confessing her love for him.

"For the longest of time, Yui, I thought you hated me, for being a pervert, for being 'shameless', true is I don't know how to answer just yet. I just found out that the girl who I thought hated me actually loved me. So how about this?" Rito continued as he rolled off her and laid down on the bed beside her. "Yui Kotegawa, would you give our relationship a test run, would you be my girlfriend?"

Yui was more than stunned at the request. _"He can be surprisingly mature when he wants to be….."_

"I accept, I will be your girlfriend." She replied, turning to his direction.

Then the flickered back to life and the door opened, surprising the two lovers, and in came a tall and fit young man who had light brown spikey hair and grey eyes. The man looked surprise at the sight of two teenagers in the same bed. "Sorry!" He shouted out in panic and slammed the door shut, thinking that they did _it._

"Onee-san! This is a misunderstanding! Shameless!" She shouted out as she got up from the bed and dragged Rito downstairs to explain everything to her older brother, Yuu Kotegawa.

(Yuuki Residence, 6:10 pm)

"I have to admit princess Momo, this situation has peaked my interest, something that doesn't happen often." Yami said and took a sip from her tea.

The girls in the house decided to have dinner first instead of waiting for Rito. For the past half an hour Lala, Momo and Nana were busily explaining the situation about the mysterious 'Lone Eagle' to both Haruna and Yami.

"I agree. So how are we supposed to track down this 'Lone Eagle' of yours?" Haruna asked as everyone fell silent.

"We'll have to train. All of us. Then we have to research on everything connected to this assassin." Nana said determinedly.

"Yami, would you and Rito help us in our training?" Lala asked enthusiastically.

"I'll….I'll think about it." The assassin replied emotionlessly.

"I'll help with the researching as much as possible!" Haruna said.

A few minutes later the front door opened and a tired out Rito walked into the house, still in his school uniform.

"I'm home!" Rito called out.

"Come here! Dinner's ready!" Lala called out from the dining room.

The orange haired boy dropped his school bag by the door and slowly made his way into the house, following the scent of the delicious food. He approached the dinner table and saw that Yami was also present.

"Oh! What brings you here Yami? Not planning to kill me again, are ya?" Rito joked as he pulled up a seat and joined in the dinner, sitting next to Momo and Lala.

"No yet. But we were discussing about taking down a 'Lone Eagle', I'm sure you've heard of him." Yami replied calmly as Rito nearly choked on his food.

"_Funny that. They're both me." Rito joked inside his mind. "But on a more serious note, I'll have to be more caution in carrying out my contracts without getting discovered by any of the girls, not yet anyway. But it's only a matter of time."_

"Hello?! Rito! Earth to Rito!" Nana shouted as the dazed Rito.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I spaced out, what were you guys asking me?"

"Can you train us for combat, in case we run into this assassin?" Nana asked, almost pleadingly.

"Uh….. I'm sure that Yami would be a way better teacher than myself, after all, it takes one assassin to defeat another." Rito nervously replied, hoping that they would stop investigating the 'Lone Eagle'.

"_What have I gotten myself into…"_

To Chapter 23-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT SHORT, OH WELL.**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD.**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	23. Old School Building

'**Thank you Graveyard449 for correcting my mistake in chapter 22. (My Japanese is crap. I'm Chinese.)**

'**To Jokinggeo, your review was by far the longest review I have ever received. I'll be sure to improve.**

**Chapter 23: **Old School Building

_Previously: _"_Uh….. I'm sure that Yami would be a way better teacher than myself, after all, it takes one assassin to defeat another." Rito nervously replied, hoping that they would stop investigating the 'Lone Eagle'._

"_What have I gotten myself into…"_

Chapter 23:

(Midnight, somewhere in Sainan City, _**12**__**th**__** February**_)

A figure dressed in an assassin's hood was perching on a roof of a small apartment building. He then saw a middle-aged man walking out of the building from the front entrance.

"_Target acquired." _The assassin thought to himself and activated his hidden blade with the flick of a wrist and jumped down onto the man, ready to eliminate him. The hooded figure landed on the target's body and plunged his blade into his neck with relative ease, instantly killing him. Blood was spurting out from the entry point of the blade. The victim's scream was muffled by a hand covering his mouth.

"No more human trafficking for you." The assassin casually said to the dead body. He then escaped the scene before anyone else arrives, leaving his trademark eagle's feather behind.

Arriving silently back to his house through his bedroom window, Rito took off his assassin gear and quickly changed into his usual hoodie just before the door opened.

"Rito!? Where were you? We were so worried!" Lala said as she ran up to Rito and hugged him.

"Sorry for making you guys worry, but my manager called me for a late night shift in the store." He lied expertly but nervously.

"_Crap! That was too close! Need to be careful next time I do a contract…."_

"Next time, tell us before you go. We cannot afford you to be hurt by this 'Lone Eagle', now that he's wondering around Sainan, killing people at night." Said Momo seriously.

"_Well lucky for me, I AM the Lone Eagle….." _Rito kidded inside his mind.

"Don't worry girls, I promise I'll tell you next time. Besides, I can protect myself just fine." He reassured.

"Excuse me, I have to make a phone call." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and walked out into the backyard.

"I wonder who he's calling at midnight."

"Who knows…" Haruna said as the girls went back to their own rooms to go to sleep and be ready for the next day of school.

The assassin reached the center of the backyard and dialed the number of his uncle and awaited for his answer.

"Mentor, it's done."

"Another job well done Rito. This is your what, 20th contract, more or less? The Lone Eagle, from what I've heard, is quite famous throughout the galaxy now. I must say, you are exceedingly good at these contracts."

"Yeah well…. The contracts might have to slow down a bit, Uncle. The girls are currently investigating The Lone Eagle, and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this part time job façade up." Rito said seriously.

"I understand. From now on I will give you contracts once a fortnight. But hear me out, I have located another contractor… or rather, his accomplice. My sources told me that they will be holding a meeting in the old school building of Sainan High tomorrow. So be ready."

This immediately alerted Rito. "Can you give me the accomplice's name? And what time they're meeting?"

"You must watch out for this person, for he's an undercover student in your school, he goes by the name of Saruyama at the moment, have you ever heard of him?"

Rito was shock. "Saruyama huh, I know him alright! But I never expected to be involved with alien affairs though….."

"Sam, the time?" Rito asked, almost demandingly.

"Right, the meeting will be held at after school tomorrow, good luck. And may your parents watch over you." Sam said as he prepared to hang up.

"Ok Rito see y-"

"WAIT UNCLE!" Rito blurted out.

"Yes nephew."

"Mentor," Sam paused for a moment "I am scared."

"That's not like you Rito, you're never scared. Pray tell?" Sam asked curiously _"Rito's rarely scared of anything. Whatever this is must be real serious." _

"It's just….. I'm scared of how the girls I love so much would react once they find that I kill people on a weekly basis, uncle. I'm scared that if they find out that I am The Lone Eagle that they were searching for, they would reject, hate and leave me. I won't know what to do if-"

"Stop right there!" Sam commanded furiously.

"Huh?" Rito reacted sadly.

"Do you truly love them Rito?" the elder assassin asked the boy in a fatherly tone.

"Hai, from the bottom of my heart…."

"Then have some more faith in them."

"…I understand, uncle."

"Right, good luck tomorrow Lone Eagle. Ja né!"

Rito put his phone away into his pocket and headed back to his room to sleep.

"_Saruyama, what have you done?" Rito asked himself._

(Next morning)

Rito woke up from his dreamless sleep, he noticed that he was not alone in his futon, there were three naked girls with pink hair and black tails sleeping next to him. _"Why am I not surprised…"_

"Good morning Rito!" Momo and Nana said as they sat up and kissed him on the cheeks, but Rito did not even react or even blush, he just looked forward with a serious look on his face.

"What wrong Rito?" Lala asked concerned.

"It's nothing girls…. I'm just not in a good mood today, that's all, I'm sorry." He muttered as he remembered the conversation he had with Sam last night.

"It's alright Rito, everyone has their good days and bad days."

(School, first period, _**13**__**th**__** Feb**_)

"Class! We have a new transfer student today."

"Again!?" A nameless student shouted from the back of the class.

"Could it be…." Haruna thought as she anticipated excitedly.

"Why are you excited Haruna, do you know who it is?" Nana asked.

"You may come in now." The teacher called out to the classroom door. Soon the door opened an in came a girl with long golden hair. Rito and the Devilukeans all had a surprised look on their faces.

The figure walked to the front of the classroom and presented herself. "My name is Yami." Golden Darkness said in a dispassionate voice. The whole class went into a standstill as they looked over the new student. Moments later, loud cheering from the male portion of the class could be heard (save for Rito of course). "Yeah! Another Girl."

"So cute!"

"Are you single?"

"What are your three measurements?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Where do you live?"

"How old are you?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Would you go out with me?"

The questions went on and on, it was getting out of control, and Yami knew it would. In response she transformed the ends of strands of her hair into sharped silver blades. The boys immediately became silent as sweat rolled down their face in fear. Rito just observed the scene, inwardly amused.

"Yami, please take a seat so we can start the lesson." The teacher said, equally as amused.

"Hai." The new student responded and sat in a seat that was beside the window and in front of Haruna.

As the lesson went on, Rito would spend most of his time glaring holes at the unsuspecting Saruyama, who was acting ever bratty and perverted, as always. He scanned him with his eagle vision, and saw that he emitted a deep blood-red aura, and this angered him even more. _"Saruyama, you will pay for all you've done." _Rito silently vowed.

(Break time)

The gang consisting of Momo, Nana, Haruna, Risa, Mio, Rito and Yami were sitting in a group, conversing with each other when Risa brought something interesting up.

"Did you hear about the ghost in the old school building?" Risa asked everyone. Rito's ears perked up at the mentioning of the old school building. He then looked at Saruyama, who was close by, who also caught wind of the rumor and hastily walked out of the classroom.

"A-a G-ghost?" Haruna mumbled in a terrified tone.

"What? What are ghosts?" Lala asked cheerfully.

"It's like a monster, spirits." Mio tried to explain.

"I love monsters!" Lala cheered as everyone sweat dropped.

"How do we know it's an actual ghost and not just some trespasser or junkies looking for trouble?" Rito asked, in hopes of convincing the group to not go into the building. _"I don't them involved with my interrogation after school."_

"It's true, there're people who've heard 'Get out!' in an eerie voice."

"Then let's go check it out to see if it's true!" Lala said excitedly.

"Not the best idea Lala….." Rito said.

"Lala I'm not sure if I-" Nana said shakely.

"Ah….. I think going into the old school building is a bad idea… " Momo added.

"Yeah and as class rep…." Haruna nervously replied.

"No complaints! You're all coming!"

"Do they have a library in there?" Yami inquired stoically.

"Yeah, I think there're still books in there…"

"Would anyone mind if I accompany the group to the old school building?"

"No worries! The more the merrier! Right?!" Lala exclaimed.

"It's decided them! We'll go twenty minutes after school, so that we can get changed beforehand!" Lala cheered as the bell for the third period rang.

"_Guess there's no choice then, I hope I can protect them all AND extract information from my target discreetly." _

(Straight after school, 4:00)

"_Need to get to the old school building fast, master's waiting!" _A certain pineapple head boy thought as he ran and entered the old school building.

(20 minutes later)

The group of 7 met up at the fence entrance of the old school building in their casual clothes. Rito was wearing his usual white hoodie and jeans and Yami was wearing…..well…. her usual battle dress.

Rito activated his eagle vision and looked at the entrance of the building and saw an after image of Saruyama walking inside the building. _"So it's true, he's here already, which means the contractor is already inside. I need to get ready in case an all-out fight breaks out." _

"Alright Everyone!" Rito called out to the group of girls. "Is everyone ready? I have a feeling that something is actually in there." He asked the group as he pulled his hood up, shadowing his face intimidatingly.

"Who made you in charge?!" Risa asked, half annoyed at the orange haired boy.

"Don't worry, I'll protectall you girls with my life." Rito joked heroically as all the girls blushed at the proclaiming.

"Here's how it's going to work, Yami and I are more capable fighters then the rest, so we'll serve as vanguard, protecting the group. Lala Nana and Momo, you guys will guard our six and watch our back. The rest stay in the middle and keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary, am I understood?" Rito said in a deadly serious tone that resembled an army general. Nobody argued.

"Hai!"

"_Rito is so cool!" Lala thought._

"Understood."

"_What's wrong with me, why am I giving in so easily? Just who are you, Yuuki Rito."_

"Alright….."

"_I hope he can fight…. And what's with the hood?" Risa said in her mind._

"Yes Yuuki-kun."

"_I have faith in you, Yuuki-kun."_

"Don't worry, we'll watch your back."

"_We will not fail our love."_ Nana and Momo thought in unison.

"Ok then, " Rito said as he and Yami lead the group to the doorway. It was an old and partially damaged typical Japanese sliding door. Next to it was a 'keep out' notice. The door was locked with a bronze lock that coiled tightly around the handles. Rito and Yami exchanged a glance with each other. Soon Rito nodded, as if signaling Yami to do something. Moments later, Yami transformed her hand into a blade and cut through the lock with ease. The lock shattered into pieces like glass and the group walked into the ominous building.

(Kotegawa Residence)

Yui Kotegawa could be seen in the kitchen with a pink apron. She placed ingredients, bowls and tools on the kitchen bench and gave a huff.

"_I hope Yuuki-kun appreciates the chocolate….after all, he loves me!" _Yui thought happily as she began preparing everything she needed.

"Huh? Yui? Why are you making choc- Oh! It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. So who's the lucky guy?" Yuu, her older brother, teased around the corner.

"Its n-none of y-y-your busin-ness!" Yui replied, her face flustered.

"Well, judging by your red face, it's probably Yuuki-kun, you talk about him _a lot_. And taking what happened a few days ago into account-"

"No! Is for a friend of mine! And what happened before was a misunderstanding! There was a black out and I dragged him along with me onto the bed precisely when you walked in! And he was there because the shameless principal was chasing us! That's all there is to it!" the black-haired girl snapped, leaving out important parts of the incident.

"Whatever you say Yui, what-ever you say….." The blond-haired man joked as he resumed watching TV, completely unconvinced. _"Yuuki Rito, I would like to meet you in person."_

"Humph!" Yui exclaimed with a small blush still lingering on her face as she continue making the love hearted chocolate._ "Yuuki-kun….."_

(The old school building)

The group have wondered around the old and dusty corridor for a couple of minutes now, and already Risa, Mio and Haruna were completely freaking out, shivering in fear as they grabbed onto each other. For every step that they take, the floor board would give an eerily creak, sending chills down their spines; the wind would howl, sending dust flying, impairing their vision. Rito had his eagle vision on, fixated on the after image of Saruyama walking deeper and deeper into the building. He eventually led the group into the center of what once was a music room. There were all sorts of instruments in there, grand piano, guitars, flutes, trumpets, you name it. And on the other side of the room was a staircase leading to another bigger room.

"Can you feel it Yami?" Rito asked while looking around.

"Hai, the presence of extraterrestrial beings."

"Get out…" A menacing voice echoed around the room. The three girls in the middle screamed in terror and ducked their heads, the Devilukean princesses were sweating from nervousness as they took a defensive stance around their less capable classmates. The only people who remained calm were Rito and Yami.

"G-g-g-ghost!" Haruna shivered.

Without warning a piano started to play itself as it levitated and started to fly off towards Rito. In retaliation Rito stood ground and cocked his fist, waiting for the piano to fly closer. He brought his fist against the grand piano and with a thundering boom, smashing it to bits and chunks of wood. Everyone was now flabbergasted at strength of the boy, even Yami looked somewhat surprised.

"_I knew he was strong… but damn!" _Momo and Nana thought in unison.

"_Woah!_" Risa and Mio inwardly gasped.

"You there! In the shade, get out here! You too, on the ceiling!" Rito called out to seemingly nobody. But moments later, a skeleton and a human sized doll emerged from their respective hiding places and glared at Rito hotly.

"Get out….." they moaned as they walked towards the group of teenagers.

Yami then wasted no time and attacked, transforming her golden hair into fists and slammed one of them onto the skeleton, crushing and grinding it to dust. The doll then appeared behind her with a fist cocked back, ready to punch her. But it never had the chance as Yami changed her hands to blades and with a simple turn, she sliced the doll's head clean off its body.

"Good job." Rito complimented her and gave her a gentle smile and one small pat on the back, which made her blush. _"Why on earth am I blushing?"_

"Guys, these aren't ghosts, just aliens." The Lone Eagle said as everyone gave a relaxed sigh. "Alright. Let's push on."

(Classroom B-1, Old school Building)

"Master, I have been trying to extract information from this ghost, so far, not good….." Saruyama humbly reported a blonde haired man dressed in a strange suit with a rocket booster attached to it.

"Then do it again until you get what I want, peasant! I want to know where that damn apple is as well as any wielders of the eagle vision." The man boomed.

"Hai master!" Saruyama saluted.

"Pikari?! Saruyama?!"

**\**

**\**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELPFUL COMMENTS GUYS!**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME!**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED, BE IT GOOD OR BAD.**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	24. Mikado-sensei's secret

**Chapter 24: Mikado-sensei's secret**

_Previously: "Master, I have been trying to extract info from this ghost, so far, not good….." Saruyama humbly reported a blonde haired man dressed in a strange suit with a rocket booster attached to it._

"_Then do it again until you get what I want, peasant! I want to know where that damn apple is as well as any wielders of the eagle vision." The man boomed._

"_Hai master!" Saruyama saluted. _

"_Pikari?! Saruyama?!" _

Chapter 24:

"Pikari?! Saruyama?!" came a curious voice from the entrance of the old classroom.

"Who's there!?" Saruyama and Pikari demanded and turned around to identify the intruder. He was taken aback at the people before him.

The newcomers took a bit of time to study their surroundings. They found themselves in a classroom with damaged and unorderly desks and chairs lying around. In the front of the classroom stands Saruyama, their perverted classmate and a strange blonde man with uncanny sparkling eyes. The man was wearing an oddly looking suit that comprised of the colors white, red and gold. Behind his back was a jetpack. Next to the man was an enclosed case made from a transparent substance. Within the case was a ghostly figure of a young girl, dressed in a traditional Japanese white Kimono with a purple. She had long blue hair and eyes and had two beige colored ribbons around her hair.

"W-what's going on?" Nana asked aloud.

"Pikari! What are you doing here?" Lala asked curiously.

"Ah! Lala! Looks like you still remember me after all! This makes me so happy!" Pikari said.

"Who's this?" Yami asked in monotone.

"This is Pikari, I think he was one of my husband candidates from the State of Light (Pikari's planet of origin)…." Lala replied, shocking everyone.

Everyone then turned their direction to Rito, who was standing beside Lala, with his head slightly down, his white hood shadowing his whole face ominously. The people around him expected him to burst out in anger and jealously. But the boy remained the calm and cool. He didn't seem to be affected by this in any way, surprising everyone.

"Now that you're here Lala, how about coming with me back home, where we'll get married, hmm?" the rocket man asked in a perverted manner while rubbing his hands together.

"No! I'm with him now! You can't take him away from me!" Lala cried out childishly as she briefly leaned onto Rito with a cute blush.

"And who is he?!" Pikari interjected while pointing a finger at the hooded figure.

"My fiancé!" Lala said.

Pikari, upon hearing this piece of information, turned to Saruyama and issued him with commands.

"Saruyama, all of them (except for Lala) will not be leaving this building tonight. You must take the ghost and rendezvous with me with the planned location for further questioning. Let me deal with these rude visitors, they won't stand a chance against me." Pikari said to Saruyama, who gave a nod.

"_He dare take my beloved Lala away from me, after I spend all this time coming to Earth to see her?! Master Azenda promised that I will get her once she has the apple! This boy will pay!"_

"Correction Pikari," Rito started, "YOU will not be one leaving building tonight, along with this slave that you got yourself." He finished in a deadly voice.

"Did the guy just said 'ghost'?" Risa asked as she pointed to the cage, now more afraid of the caged being than Pikari.

Mio and Haruna soon paid extra attention to the caged entity and soon screamed in fright and the three passed out on the floor together, muttering something about death and possession. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Enough of this! Once I defeat you, earth worm! Then I will prove to Lala what a terrific husband I will be! As oppose to you, who still probably runs to your mommy and daddy for help!" Pikari taunted.

Big Mistake.

"_How dare he!" _Momo and Nana thought angrily as they begun to reach for her D-dial in her pocket, but restrained herself as the temperature in the classroom abruptly dropped down as killing intent started to rise.

"Lala, Momo, Nana, would you guys please rescue the ghost and knock out Saruyama for me? Oh and also take care of Haruna, Risa and Mio for me please?" Rito then turned to the girls beside him and asked them in a gentle and loving voice.

"Hai!" Lala charismatically replied as she commanded Peke to change her outfit into dress form.

"C-count on it." Momo calmly replied and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh I intended to have….." Nana said dangerously and cracked her knuckles as she remember what Rito told her before. _"'Vulnerable looking bitch', that's what Saruyama called me, I will make him pay!"_

"Yami, " Rito then turned to address the golden haired assassin "Due to the comment that my friend here Pikari had just made, this fight had just became personal."

"What are you proposing then?" Yami asked.

"I heard that you love books. And I believe there is an old library a few classrooms not far from here, you might be able to find a few books that may appeal to you. So why not go take a look, while I destroy this piece of trash here?" Rito asked Yami in the nicest voice he could muster. But in the inside, he was boiling in anger from the taunt about his mother and father.

Yami's ear's perked at the mention of books and suddenly forgot all about the ghost and the enemy before her. She simply turned and fluttered out of the classroom, searching for the old library that contained hundreds and hundreds of ancient human literature. Everyone once again sweat dropped as Yami disappeared from sight.

"Right. Girls, let's go." Rito softly commanded.

"Hai!" the Devilukean Princesses shouted in unison and started their operation.

"Looks like it's just you and me then, Earthling." The contractor taunted once again.

"No, it's just me." Rito said murderously.

(With the Princesses)

"Lala, you try and find a way to break the cage. Momo, you take care of the Haruna, Risa and Mio, let me deal with this weakling." Nana said as she addressed Saruyama.

The boy then ran in between the cage and the girls. "I will not let you come closer!" He declared.

In response Nana calmly walked forward with a dark look on her face. Step by step she advanced and Saruyama was panicking. He mindlessly charged at Nana with a fist held up. Without warning the Devilukean princess delivered a devastating kick to the boy's….. Crotch. Saruyama, upon feeling the excruciating crush in his genitals, screamed in agony as he flew up and smashed through the ceiling, head first.

"Call me vulnerable?! You beast!" She shouted at the dangling boy as her sisters giggled in the background.

"Right let's get the spirit out of the cage." Momo said seriously after regaining from her fit of laughter.

The three sisters ran up towards the cage and closely examined the cage and the entity that resides in it. Lala and Nana then proceeded to break open the cage while Momo conversed with their new friend.

"H-hello ghost-san, don't worry, you'll be out in a sec." Momo comforted the now slightly scared spirit.

"A-arigato…." The ghost replied in a relieved tone.

"All done!" Lala cheered as she and Nana both lifted up on side of the cage, letting the spirit out. It then turned towards the three girls and did a small bow, showing her gratitude.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it! Now all we have to do is to wait for Rito over there to finish up." Nana said calmly and sat down on the ground beside the cage along with Lala and Momo.

"H-how could you be so calm?! Your friend is fighting against a Kirarian here, and you're just gonna sit here?" the ghost demanded frantically, now worried for the boy that just defended her.

"Oh relax! That rocket man is nothing compare to our fiancé. So just sit back and enjoy the show." Momo replied and resumed watching the battle between the two men.

"_Why does the boy look so familiar?" _The spirit asked herself as she glanced at Rito.

(With Rito and Pikari)

The fist fight between the two combatants have been going on for five minutes and Pikari was already showing signs of fatigue and tire.

"Really?" Rito asked in disbelief as he stood calmly facing his opponent a few meters away, who was panting and sweating profoundly after missing every punch and kick thrown towards Rito.

"Shut up!" Pikari shouted and discreetly activated his rocket booster behind his back as he dashed at Rito once again, but in extremely high speed due to the increased power from the rocket, surprising everyone, even Rito.

Fortune did not favor Rito this time as he was barely ducked under the incoming arm that was aiming for his face. The hand grabbed hold of Rito's hood instead and ripped it clean off from the jacket, exposing Rito face to everyone.

"I'll have to sow it back up later, annoying..." Rito said to himself in exasperation, while casually checking over his jacket, without a care in the world. This infuriated Pikari even more.

"I will see you humiliated!" the man in the helmet shouted and took out an alien looking hand gun from behind him and fired at ghost that was spectating in the side line along with the three Devilukean princesses.

"No!" Rito whispered as he seemingly teleported in front of the unsuspecting four with his hidden blades active, activating his eagle vision and deflecting bullets. He was able to do so as his senses gave him the trajectory of the bullets travelling in midair, to Rito, the senses seemed to slow down time as he repel the bullets with ease.

"RITO!" Lala shouted in concern as the princesses watched Rito blocking and slicing bullets expertly, not allowing any one of them to pass through him.

"_How does one even block bullets with blades?!" _Nana asked herself in bewilderment.

"_Rito, I'll be sure to __**reward**__ you afterwards for saving our lives." _The slightly perverted Momo vowed. (Slightly might be an understatement)

The ghost looked up in shock and awe as she saw the orange haired boy defending her. She was even more shocked at the sight of those ancient wrist blades that he wielded.

"_Those wrist blades, I remember having seen them from a long time ago…. I need to speak to him afterwards….." She said in her mind as she stared at the hidden blades._

As the barrage of bullets came to an end, Rito sunk into an aggressive hidden blade stance he glared daggers at the opponent.

"You would see my friends, lovers and fiancés get hurt just because of your own selfish pride? You sins will not be forgiven, alien!" Rito muttered murderously as he dashed and disappeared in front of everyone's eyes, only to appear behind Pikari with a horizontal swipe of a blade aiming for his neck. Springing frantically into action, Pikari activated his jetpack in haste and ducked with incredible speed with aid, avoiding his death by mere inches, then turned around quickly and jumped a few steps away from Rito.

He then pulled out an energized katana from his back with his right hand, and held it up in front of him in a defensive stance. But Rito's did not let up, he dashed at Pikari, jabbing and swiping his hidden blades expertly with grace and speed that mesmerized the spectators. The rocket man tried so hard to block the incoming assault, but found it quite challenging even with the aid of his jetpack. For every counter attack that Pikari attempted, Rito would inflict double the hits, delivering cuts and stab wounds to his enemy's now exhausted and tattered body.

"You call yourself a swordsman? Nana over there is, quite literally, ten times better than you." The assassin calmly taunted.

"Why you….." the man growled.

"_This kid with the wrist blades, he's no push over….. gotta end this quick, or I'll die for sure!" _The Kirarian panicked as he swung his bar in a diagonal line in haste. Inwardly smirking, Rito countered the incoming metal with his left hidden blade and used the other blade to slash him horizontally across the neck, ending him. The Lone Eagle then used his right hand and gripped his shoulder, securing him in place and brought his left hidden blade up into the man's abdomen five times before throwing the body forward. The body landed a meter away from where Rito was standing and the battle concluded, with an easy victory for Rito.

The assassin then looked down at the body with eyes that reflected worry and a hint of regret.

"I'm….. I'm sorry for making you guys see this." He whispered, but still audible enough for the girls to hear. _"I just killed a person right in front of their eyes, they will hate me for sure…"_

"Rito….." Lala then ran up and hugged Rito from the back for comfort, greatly surprising him.

"It's fine Rito, Nana and I are not sorry to see him gone. He was a playboy. Back on Deviluke, he would constant flirt with us even though he was going for big sis." Momo told Rito softly.

The ghost however remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, deeply studying Rito's complexion and his weapons, as if trying to remember something long forgotton.

Rito then visibly relaxed after a few moments of silence. He retracted his hidden blades and walked over to the dead body of Pikari, searching it for any clues of Azenda's whereabouts. Upon fumbling on the pants pocket of his rocket suit, he pulled out a sealed letter and quickly concealed it in his jacket, deciding to read it later. He then discreetly slipped an eagle feather inside the man's rocket suit and approached the ghost.

"Well, ghost-san, I must admit that I'm surprised to see such entity with my own eyes, might I ask what your name is?" Rito requested politely, the princesses not wanting to miss anything, decided to huddle around and listen.

"The name's Shizu Mursame, call me Oshizu for short. I died here around four hundred years ago."

"My name is Yuuki Rito, over there is Lala, Momo and Nana. Nice to meet y-."

"Those blades!" Oshizu interrupted and gestured Rito to show his hidden blades to her. Seeing no immediate threat from the ghost, he complied and extended his arm sideways, activating his blood-tainted wrist blades with a ringing noise.

"These?"

"These blades…. I feel like I've seen them a long, long time ago. I remember a man from a long time ago… he was in a hooded robe, he too carried those blades." This alarmed Rito greatly. _"She has seen them before?"_

"A man who also had Rito's weapons?" Lala curiously asked.

"What did he look like?" Momo added.

"Well….. Strangely he looks a lot like Rito here actually, he has the same golden brown eyes. He always wore a hood, so I couldn't make out his face completely, much like you did when you were battling the Kirarian….well until he ripped it off…"

"How do you know of him?" Nana then questioned.

"If memory serves me right, he was-" _"My bodyguard." _Oshizu was interrupted, but finished in her mind.

"Alright I think that's enough about this man." Rito firmly interjected. "Now, what did the Kirarian want with you?"

"_I cannot let them know anything about the origins of the blades, not yet at least. I wonder how long I can keep this secret…."_

"They locked me up in a cage and demanded some answers of the location about an apple and something called 'Eagle vision', god knows what that is….."

"Huh? What apple?" Lala asked, now greatly confused.

"Eagle….."

"Vision?" Momo and Nana asked.

The mentioning of two of his secrets distressed Rito greatly as he began to fidget nervously. "More importantly, let's figure out what to do now…."

"I may be of service here." A feminine voice said from behind them.

(Old school library)

Yami was leaning against a wall with a stack of book beside her. She was currently reading a book by the title of 'Emotions'.

"_What is this 'Love' that keeps recurring in this book? It's a strong affectionate emotion, according to the it. But I just don't understand it. I should consult Haruna at a later time."_

And with that Konjiki no Yami walked back to the classroom, with books in her arms.

(With Rito and co.)

"Mikado-sensei?" Rito exclaimed, surprised at the presence of the school doctor.

"Mikado-sensei, what are you doing here?" Nana asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I heard some noises from the old school building and decided to check it out. But I never expected _THIS_….." The doctor replied as she looked over the classroom. The classroom was badly damaged, with Saruyama's head stuck through the ceiling, his legs were dangling down, twitching once a while. Pikari on the other hand was limply lying on the floor, with a small pool of blood surrounding him, his katana and gun lying around.

"Gomennasai sensei…" Rito and Nana apologized, rubbing the back of their heads sheepishly, embarrassed about the damaged that they've caused.

"It's quite fine. Let me take care of those two. I'll take Saruyama into custody and hand this Kararian over to the galatic police, you girls can go on ahead and wake Haruna, Risa and Mio up." Mikado said kindly.

She then turned to the ghost. "Oshizu, how would you like to live as a normal girl again?"

"Is there a way?!" the spirit asked happily.

"I can create an artificial body for you, so you can walk around normally."

"YAY!" Oshizu cried and hovered around the classroom in glee.

Mikado and Rito were now speaking in private.

"Mikado-sensei, how-"

Rito was interrupted when Mikado pushed her hair back, revealing her pointed elfish ears to him, astonishing him the assassin once again.

"I'm not exactly from around here, as you can see."

"S-sensei?"

"Here. The 'Old Hound' wanted me to give this to you, Lone Eagle." She said as she took a piece of paper from between her breasts and handed it to Rito, making him blush furiously, but shocked. Rito then pulled the school doctor away from the girls by the arm and began to speak to her.

"How on earth do you know?!" He furiously demanded in a hush tone.

"I've known that Samuel for a while now, and he tends to tell me things….." Mikado calmly replied and gave Rito a wink.

"Please don't tell anyone, I beg you." He said quietly, praying that his cover wouldn't get blown.

"Don't sweat it. I won't say a word, they'll discover it soon enough."

To chapter 25-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: AM I GOING TOO SLOW WITH THE STORY GUYS? LET ME KNOW.**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	25. shéng biāo

**Chapter 25:**_**shéng biāo**_

**Contractors dead: Surge, Cyber**

**Contractors alive: Principal, Unix**

_Previously: "Please don't tell anyone, I beg you." He said quietly, praying that his cover wouldn't get blown. _

"_Don't sweat it. I won't say a word, they'll discover it soon enough."_

_**(The same night, 13**__**th**__** Feb)**_

"Man! So much happened! I'm just gonna hit the bed!" Rito announced as his 'family' stepped inside the house. The princesses, Haruna and Rito just returned home shortly after the whole ordeal in the old school building.

"You guys should get some rest too, school's tomorrow." Rito said as he calmly made his to his bedroom.

"I hope Oshizu will do ok with Mikado-sensei….."

"Say, tomorrow's Valentine's day right?" Haruna asked as the Devilukeans looked at her with strange eyes.

"Valentine's day? What's that?" Momo wondered.

"In our culture, it's a day of romance, the female lover offer the male chocolate as a sign of love."

"Ehhhh? But we don't have one to give to Rito! What are we gonna do?" Lala panicked.

_**(Rito's bedroom)**_

The assassin was lying half-naked on the bed, his mind occupied with the events that happened today. He suddenly remembered the letter of Pikari's the note from Mikado. He took them out and read the one from the Pikari first.

_Cyber,_

_Under the director order of your master Azenda, you are to travel to Earth, Sainan City, to begin your search for the apple as well as wielders of the famed eagle vision. The reason being is that we are not sure that if this Yuuki girl we apprehended can indeed activate her eagle vision. _

_Upon arriving on Earth to your predetermined destination, you will be greeted by an earthling by the name of Saruyama, he will be able to assist you in any way._

_Once the apple is obtained, you will them deliver it to Unix. He will be waiting at the southern part of Sainan City._

_Do not fail me._

_Azenda the tyrant._

Rito was awestruck at the new piece of information. "So I just took down Cyber I guess…. I need to talk to Sam soon, have him read this for himself."

The orange haired boy then diverted his attention to the other letter from Mikado.

_Disciple,_

_Mikado is friend, don't hesitate to go to her for help._

_Under your bed. It's a small gift for eliminating yet another contractor._

_We'll talk later._

_Get familiar with it._

_Your Mentor, The Old Hound._

"That's odd…." Rito said aloud. _"Under your bed, could it be that there is something there it?"_ Deciding to check his theory, he got off the bed and looked under his futon, then he saw something.

"What's this?" He asked as he pulled the object out with his hand and examined it carefully.

It was a peculiar item. It was a long thin and tough rope, but tied together in a knot, and attached to one end of the rope was a small spear headed blade the size of a hand. By itself, it looked menacing and one would automatically assume that it is a weapon. Rito untied the rope and began to get a feel for it. He held the rope with two hands and tried swinging it around, but accidentally let go of one of the hand as the blade shoot off to the far wall of his room, and smashed through the bedroom window, shrapnel of glass could be seen on falling onto the bed and onto the grass below.

"_Uh oh….."_ He said in his mind as he jerked the rope and pulled the blade up. _"Just like uncle said, long range… I'll have to get use to it._"

Suddenly the bedroom door flung opened as Lala, Momo, Nana and Haruna stormed in, fearing for the life of Rito.

"Rito! What happened?!" Lala exclaimed worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Momo added.

"Why is the window shattered?!" Nana asked.

"What's that you're holding?" Haruna question curiously as she pointed to the rope dart that was neatly tied up in his left hand.

"Oh that! It's nothing, I experimented on a long-range weapon and smashed a window, no biggie….." Rito said sheepishly as he began cleaning up.

"You'll have to sleep somewhere else until the window's fixed." Nana said as she went over and help Rito sweep the shrapnel.

"You're always invited to _sleep _with _me_, Rito…." Momo began provocatively as she began fantasizing about all the ecchi things they could do alone.

"Ehhhh! No fair! He can sleep with me and Haruna anytime, right Haruna?" Lala offered as she wrapped an arm around Haruna, who was now beating red, having misinterpreted the sentence completely.

"_Sleeping w-with Y-Yukki-kun…."_

"OR you could sleep with me….show me _your real hidden blade_ and give me all the _training_ you want…." Nana whispered naughtily in the poor boy's ear.

The boy could only blush in response as the girls offered themselves to him. _"What do I do now?"_

"I-I'm g-g-gonna sl-leep on the sofa t-thank y-y-you!" He stuttered out as he grabbed a blanket and rushed downstairs as all the girls giggled.

"_He's so cute when he blushes…"_

_**(Azenda's Hideout)**_

"Ma'am, most recently, two of your search party captains, Surge and Cyber, have fallen under an unknown entity who's nicknamed the 'Lone Eagle' by the general public. These recent attacks seems to be targeting specifically to slow down our efforts in obtaining the apple. What are your orders?"

"Hm….. This 'Lone Eagle'… Taizou Motemitsu! Identify this 'Lone Eagle' and report back to me! In the meantime, if one more contractor get eliminated, then I'll have no choice but to intervene myself. The search time has already been delayed as it is. GO!" Azenda barked as she brought out her whip and slashed it at the Spyglass's feet dangerously, making the man scrambling away to Earth.

"Hai! Master Azenda!" Taizou replied. _"Mission objective, identify Lone Eagle in Sainan City."_

"'_Lone Eagle', whoever you are, you will pay for interfering with my plans. I WANT THAT APPLE! I WILL OVERTHROW GID LUCION DEVILUKE AND RULE THE UNIVERSE!"_

_**(Morning, Valentine's Day)**_

Rito was woken up by the aroma of bacon beside him. He opened his eyes and looked to the coffee table and saw a plate with bacon and eggs alongside with a written note.

_Rito,_

_We're going to school early._

_Don't be late!_

_Love, Lala_

'We'll it looks like I'll be late if I don't get a move on." Rito muttered to himself as he read his watch, which read 8:15 am. He then got up and did his usual morning routines, strapped on his hidden blades, grabbed his bag, and left the house through the front door.

The orange haired boy calmly walked along the road when he heard queer noises that resembled a girl in distress around a corner. Silently he went up and leaned and peeked around the corner. His eyes became surprised at what he saw.

"Come on Yui, just imagine all the shameless things we could do together afterwards…." Motemitsu flirted boldly. Taizou was posing as a student the same age as Rito, but with grey eyes and short spiky dark yellow hair.

"You shameless beast! No means no!" Yui shouted as she tried to push him away, but only to find that Taizou had his hand grabbing hers as he pinned her towards a wall. He then grabbed out a small pocket knife from his school pant pocket waved it dangerously around.

"W-what do you think you're doing! You shameless pervert!" the curvaceous girl muttered, now slightly frightened. _'Yuuki-kun, if you're listening to this, please save me!'_

"Why don't I show you a good time?" The pervert boasted and brought the knife closer and closer to her.

Having heard enough, Rito silently and coolly walked his way behind the man without him noticing anything. "Please unhand Kotegawa, Taizou Motemitsu."

Both students jumped in surprised at the presence of Rito.

"_Yuuki-kun…." Yui thought as she gave an inward sigh of relief._

"So the orphan boy speaks, this has nothing to do with you! Go away!" Taizou rudely replied as he shoved Yui aside and threw the pocket knife at Rito with pin point accuracy. But the assassin caught the incoming blade with two fingers with ease and glared at him.

"_His accuracy with the blade is beyond human capabilities, I'll have to be careful around him." _Rito analyzed as he threw the knife back at him at blinding speed, giving the man a small cut in the arm.

"Leave!" the Lone Eagle then bellowed in absolute authority, making the playboy flinch as he ran out of sight.

Rito then ran up to Kotegawa, who was on the floor, frightened and disgusted.

"It's alright now, he's gone." He said comfortingly in her ear as he brought his arms around her in a protective hug, to which Yui clung on to like a koala on a eucalyptus tree.

"Y-yuuki-kun, arigato….."

"Tell me, what happened?" Rito asked seriously as he looked at her with eyes that reflected with pure love and concern.

"I was walking to school when that fiend went up to me and started to flirt with me. That persistent shameless basta- " Kotegawa explained.

"He won't be troubling you anymore. I…. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you earlier….it's my fault that y-" Rito told her, but was then cut off by the soft beckoning lips of Yui.

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault. _You are the only one who can do shameless things to me Yuuki-kun_….." Kotegawa whispered shyly as she got up along with Rito and together they ran to school before it's too late. But unbeknownst to the pair of love birds, Taizou was around a corner, glaring daggers at Rito who had just humiliated him in front of the Yui Kotegawa, his love interest.

"_Yuuki Rito's speed with my knife was a bit too fast and accurate for a mere earthling, I've gotta keep an eye on him, from now on, I'll consider him as one of my suspects as the Lone Eagle….. But that's preposterous." _Taizou analyzed as he stared at RIto with critical eyes. _"Even so…. I just can't take my eyes off the beautiful Yui Kotegawa…..That figure, not even Lala has those curves…."_

_**(School lunch break, classroom)**_

Rito was quietly relaxing in his seat like any other day when he overheard a conversation of two nameless male students behind him.

"Hey, today's the day right?"

"Of course, how can any man forget?! It's Valentine's day!"

"Do you reckon you'll get any chocolate from any girls at all?"

"I dunno…but Rito over there is sure to get some from Lala and her sisters… god, I'm so jealous of the guy!"

"But we can't do anything about it. Have you even **seen **what he's capable of? I was there when he destroyed over forty lust driven boys in the school yard. Apparently all of them had serious and severe injuries. I heard some even went mad…"

"Damn….. Sure don't wanna mess with him….."

Having listening to them jibber jabber long enough, he decided to head down to the vending machine to get a soft drink. He got up from his seat silently and headed downstairs. But was caught in the hallway by the Devilukean princesses along with Haruna and Yami.

"Yuuki Rito, we meet again." Yami began stoically as everyone sweat dropped from the awkward response.

"Hello to you too, Yami…."

"Oh Rito, just in time!" Lala cheered as she ran up to him and pulled out a small pink torch form her pocket and placed it in his hands. Rito stared at the object with wondrous eyes.

"W-what is it?" the boy asked hesitantly. _"If there's one thing that I know, it's that her inventions usually end in a disaster….."_

"Introducing animal change-kun!" Lala exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Thank you Lala… but why are you giving me this?" Rito asked worriedly. _"I know it's Valentine's Day, but…."_

"Well you see hehe….." Lala explained as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment "I just learnt what Valentine's Day was and I had no chocolate to give you, so I'd figured that I would design something fun for you, It was Nana's idea!"

"It's an invention that lets you change into any animal which the torch shines on, keeping in mind that the transformation does have a time limit." Nana added happily whilst giving off a light blush.

Rito stared at the torch with eyes that resembled a child who just got his got his first toy. "Awesome! Thank you girls! I can't wait to try it out!" He then opened his arms as Lala and Nana both joyously leaped into them, causing many male students around them glaring at Rito with eyes filled with contempt.

"Haruna and I also have something for you Rito." Momo said eagerly, now a little envious of her sisters who were still in his arms.

Sairenji then took something out of a bag and gave it to Rito. He gratefully accepted it and was amazed and touched at what it was.

It was a jet black hoodie jacket with a triangular top at the tip of the hood itself (Think a black Desmond's hoodie from AC3, but with Altair's hood hook design). He held it out in front of everyone, admiring every inch of the cloth with sparkling eyes. The male assassin was completely rendered speechless at the gift.

"Ano….. Back at the old school building….. Your hoodie was ripped in order to protect us….. So we decided to sew you a new one…. Do you like it?" Haruna said shyly. _"I hope he likes it….."_

Finally recovering from his state of bliss, Rito looked the blue haired girl in the eyes and gave her a genuine soft smile that melted her heart. "Hai. I love it! Thank you both so much, you don't know how much this means to me!" He said as he tried it on him, pulling the hood over his head with one hand and moving around, attempting to get a feel for it. He found out that it the material was quite strange. It had a strange softness to it, but when you run your hands over it, it sorta… becomes rougher. And to top it off, it was virtually weightless. He almost felt lighter running around with it.

Around the corner of all the commotion hid the beautiful class president, Yui Kotegawa. In her hands clutched a cat shaped chocolate wrapped in poker dotted wrappings with a cute ribbon on it. She had a worried and disappointed look in her eyes. _"All the other girls are giving him things that are better than chocolate. Will he really appreciated this? Time to find out…."_

_**(Later on)**_

Rito was currently in the school library, choosing a book to read on one of the cabinets when Yui approached him nervously.

"Y-yuuki-kun." She called out to him. _"It's now or never." _She said in her mind.

"Kotegawa? What brings you here?" Rito asked as he approached her casually.

"Uh….um….ah….eh…..here!" She stuttered as she held out her cute cat chocolate in front of her with one hand and looked away shyly.

Rito was blushing beet red and slowly he accepted the chocolate, taking it off her hands like it was the most precious thing in the world. "T-thank you Kotegawa. To be honest…. You're the first person to have ever given me chocolate for Valentine's Day…..." he said as he gently hugged her tightly. Yui reddened and gasped in surprise at the gesture.

"So….s-so it's good e-enough?" the black-haired teen asked fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Rito inquired as he looked her in the eye.

"The others… they gave yo-"

"I'm gonna stop you here, " Rito said and placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. "Yui Kotegawa, I love you with all my heart, do you truly love me?"

"H-hai! With all my being-"

"Then that's all there is to it. Love is **not** measured by the value of the gift the girls gives the boys on Valentine's Day. As long as I love you, and you me, it doesn't matter what you get me on Valentine's Day, I'll always be happy." Rito finished and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Little did they know that a curious Konjiki no Yami was listening to everything on the other side of the book cabinet. She bore a stoic but slightly confused look on her face.

"_What is this love that so many earthlings strive for? I still have insufficient data…"_

_**(Yuuki Residence, 1:00 am)**_

A certain young man was at his backyard, currently training himself to proficiently use the rope dart. He started by placing human sized mannequins in front of him and tried to strike them at a distance. This proved to be difficult at first, but at the end he was able to haul the small spear head into the dummies' neck accurately one hundred percent of the time. He would then start developing attack patterns for himself when wielding it in open fight. For many hours he would try to heave the blade into the enemy's neck in a combat situation and performing creative yet violent and devastating counter kills with it.

After that he would try a different approach with it, by using it as a silent assassination weapon from up top. He experimented on the idea by positioning a training straw dummy under the big tree on his backyard, then climbed up the tree until he was sitting on a branch directly above it. Silently he swing the rope dart downwards at neck breaking speed, penetrating the dummy's neck completely. And with the small blade stuck inside the neck region of the mannequin, he let himself drop onto the ground, still holding to the end of the rope and using the branch as a pulley. By doing so he was able to successfully hang a person from above as well as descending downwards at the same time.

"_I'll have to make multiple of these for myself… oh! Someone's calling me!" _Rito thought as he tied up his new weapon and answer the call.

"Rito."

"Uncle Sam?"

"Check your E-mail again, this target has a huge bounty on his head. He might have some useful info on him, so I'd keep alive for a while before I end him. Good luck."

"Wait Sam! Why didn't you tell me about Mikado-sensei?" Rito asked.

"Yeah….. I am old, so…. Well gotta go, call me when you're done."

"One more thing, Mentor."

"Yes my boy."

"Can you drop by tomorrow after school?"

"This is new, what's up?"

"I found a letter on Cyber's body that was addressed to Cyber from Azenda the tyrant herself. You have to read this for yourself."

"Yeah, sure… I'll stop by tomorrow let's say, 6:00 pm?"

"Sure."

"Good hunting."

**-To Chapter 26-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, I WENT TO CAMP.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I'M GOING WITH THE STORY.**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEW ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED. **


	26. The eagle's trail

_**/ to reader Desmond Miles: The Templar Grand Master of Assassin's Creed is replaced with Azenda in this story. I try to mix these two stories together.**_

**Chapter 26: The eagle's trail**

_Previously: _

"Yeah, sure… I'll stop by tomorrow let's say, 6:00 pm?"

"Sure."

"Good hunting."

Chapter 26: The Eagle's trail

_**(Saturday, early in the morning, Yuuki Residence)**_

The teenagers, were standing on the roof of Rito's house, with Rito near the edge of the tiles. He was wearing his jet black hoodie with blue jeans his usual blood-red belt. Hooked onto the side of his pants was animal change-kun, a torch that was supposed to transform him into any animal for a short period of time... At least that's what Lala claims that it could do. He bore a very nervous face.

"Um… Lala, you sure absolutely sure about this?" The orange haired assassin wondered anxiously as sweat began to roll down his face. _"Leaps like this are not new to me, but yet I have a very bad feeling about this….."_

"Don't worry Rito! Isn't this what you wanted, to fly like a bird? Well here's your chance!" Lala said in her usual upbeat tone as she slightly pushed him towards the edge.

"Just look for a bird around you and use the torch on it. Flip the switch on the side to turn it on." Momo cheered.

"Good luck!" Haruna said.

"(Gulp) alright….." Rito then activated his eagle vision and scanned his surroundings for any form of bird life whatsoever, but was having a hard time.

"Rito, up there!" Lala alerted as she pointed to a Bold Eagle that was circling around the house for no apparent reason, giving off an intimidating screech, making Haruna shiver.

"What's an eagle doing here?" Nana wondered.

"_Well, now's my chance." _Rito thought as he pointed the touch towards the eagle and activated it. A beam of light shone out onto the bald eagle and dissipated moments later, greatly surprising Rito. "What now?"

"Now when you press the switch on the bottom side of the torch, it will have a one second delay, before you transform into the animal, so I suggest you use that precious second to take off." Nana explained as she pecked his lips for good measures.

Newly drilled on the edge of Yuuki residence's roof was a wooden plank about a meter long. The Lone Eagle flipped on his dark hood to signify that he was ready, and the girls began backing away from him in anticipation. He crouched onto the plank and took his time to feel the cool breeze on his face to relax himself_. "Ok Rito….. you can do this, just press the button and take a leap of faith….. what could possibly go wrong?"_

What could possibly go wrong indeed.

Finally mustering enough courage, he pressed the button on animal change-kun and took off, leaping off the board into midair with his arms wide open and legs together, waiting for the one second delay to finish. To him, this happened in slow motion. He wondered what would happen if her invention failed _**now**_. But, just as Lala anticipated, Rito swiftly morphed into an average sized eagle and he instinctively flew off into the distance.

The girls then cheered in delight, seeing Rito flying through the air gracefully, could not resist the urge to fly with him. So Lala changed into dress form and carried Haruna while her sisters activated their devilish wings, and together they took off, right behind Rito.

Three girls and and an eagle could be seen flying above the city of Sainan. Sairenji, now in the arms of Lala, stared at the streets and roofs below her in astonishment. Never in life has she imagine that she could experience the joy of high flying. Rito, on the other hand, seemed to be having a panic attack simultaneously with a heart attack.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap I don't wanna die yet….." was the only thought that 'Rito', in eagle form had as he clumsily flew around the sky.

Suddenly an explosion surrounded 'Rito' as he began morphing back into Human form in midair. The deveilukean princesses and Haruna were in a state of shock as Rito started to plummet down from the sky.

"Yuuki-kun!" Haruna cried out.

"Yet another problem with animal change-kun, I will have to make some adjustments, hmmmmmm….." Lala said aloud as she scratched her chin in deep thought, completely ignoring her falling fiancé.

"AH!" Rito screamed and close his eyes as saw the ground coming closer and closer to him_. "What did I do to deserve this…." _He closed his eyes then braced for impact.

_**(With Konjiki no Yami)**_

Yami stood up from her park bench and casually around the park with a romance novel in one hand and a bag of Taiyaki on the other. Her long golden hair and gothic battle dress swayed mystically in the gentle breeze.

"No matter how many of these books I read, I still can't fully understand the earthling cultures and this emotion… 'Love'. I should consult Haruna today."

Unexpectedly, she felt a presence from above as Rito descended onto Yami, crashing onto her in a very 'shameless' way, as Kotegawa would put it. A moderate sized crater and dirt was the result from the accident.

"Damn….. That actually hurt…." Rito muttered as opened his eyes, only to see nothing but darkness. He suddenly shot up from whatever he was buried into and studied his surroundings. He gave a weak whimper and nearly had a nosebleed at the sight _under _him.

The male assassin was on top of Yami, the place that Rito's head was in earlier was the valley between her breasts. The teenage boy had his left hand pressing onto Yami's right breast and his right hand was holding onto her left arm, effectively pinning her down onto the ground in a very intimate position. The intimacy was also reinforced by the knee that was in between her legs, just touching her underwear region.

For a brief moment the two locked eyes with each other. Yami was flushed in embarrassment and rage whilst Rito had a terrified look on his face.

"Wait Yami, it's not what it looks like! I was just tes- why are yo- no! Call off the fist! I beg you Please!-" The desperate plea was the cut off as a portion of Yami's hair transformed into a giant fist smashed into his face, causing him to fly off.

"I hate ecchi people." Yami stated as she got up from the ground and looked down onto her outfit. The state of her clothing was horrendous, around seventy percent of it were covered in dirt. It was then when she heard people calling out to her.

"Yami-chan!" Lala shouted out cheerfully as she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Princess Lala. Everybody." Yami replied in a monotone tone as she noticed Lala and co. softly descending from the sky, with a taint of redness still lingering on her cheeks. _"Why am I still blushing, he is my target."_

_**(With Uncle Sam)**_

"_Ahhh…. Nothing better than a refreshing morning walk to visit my nephew's place to talk about assassination contracts…"_ the brother of Saibai joked in his mind as he casually strolled along the road to the Yuuki Residence. He too was weaing a jacket hoodie, only that it was grey. One moment it was a calm stroll on the street and the next minute, a figure bust through the wall to his right and crashed into him.

"What the hell!?" the sixty year old man exclaimed as he sat up from the ground and pushed the black hooded figure off of him.

"Sam!? What are you doing here?" Rito asked incredulously as he groaned and also sat up beside him, pulling his hood down and rubbing his aching head.

"Rito! You smashed into me!" Sam shouted.

"And also five trees, three walls, a glass pane, two street lamps and a damn convenience store!" The orange haired boy quipped.

"I was just walking over to your house, you wanted me to come over today right?"

"Riiiito! There you are!" the voice of Lala called out in relief as the teenagers appeared around the corner.

"You alright?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've had worse, just ran into a…..family friend." Rito replied carefully, to avoid exposing his Uncle's true identity.

"Yeah, I was planning on heading over to your place today." Sam played along.

The two male assassins got off the ground and dusted their cloths when Haruna saw the condition that Yami's clothes were in.

"Yami, your cloths are all dirty, why don't you come by and wash them off." Saireji offered kindly.

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you Haruna." The golden haired weapon replied.

_**(Back at the house)**_

After having takeout lunch with Sam and Yami, Haruna then began to show the crimson eyed girl how to use the washing machine whilst the rest of the group were in the backyard.

"Now you just have to put your dirty clothes into the machine and press the button." The purple eyed girl instructed Yami, who was currently completely naked in the bathroom.

"Haruna, I have been meaning to ask you….." Yami began. _"Is it really okay to ask?"_

"Yes?"

"Would you mind teaching me about the cultures on earth?" Yami asked shyly, taking Haruna completely by surprise, as this was something that was as rare as a blue moon. _"When is she this shy?"_

"Of course I could! Put some of my old clothes on and we'll get started straight away." Sairenji said cheerfully as she rummaged through a pile of clothes next to the washing machine and pulled out a pink tank top and a pair of gym shorts.

(Few minutes later)

"Well, to start things off, I think we should start by introducing you to cooking on earth." Haruna said as she led her best friend over to the kitchen counter and began to show her cooking techniques.

_**(Backyard)**_

Momo and Nana were watering plants in the backyard and casually conversing while Lala was sitting on a chair examining some inventions of hers. Sam and Rito could be seen on separate branches high up above in the towering tree in the backyard, softly conversing with each other.

"Rito, " Sam started and took notice of the three beautiful devilukean princesses below them. "Honestly, you should tell them about your about your _part time job, _they deserve to know. After all, you all will get married someday right? No point hiding then."

"Even so, how should I tell them, it's not like I could just go up to them and say 'hey, I'm the Lone Eagle that goes around at night killing people for money'.'" Rito responded while taking a lying position on his branch.

"Hmm….. Let's think on that, in the meantime, I believe you have a letter to show me?" Sam said expectantly.

"Oh, here. It's from the Cyber, or Pikari." Rito said whilst pulling out the letter and handing it to his mentor's hand. The elderly man unfolded the piece of paper and began scanning it with his eyes. A few moments later, he turned back to Rito, looking at him with dead serious eyes.

"From the looks of it, Azenda know about our family's eagle vision as well and will use Mikan's eyes for it. And according to this letter, Cyber is supposed to meet with Unix in the southern part of Sainan city with the apple."

"Well what can we do?" Rito asked desperately.

"Currently with this information? No a thing. I will have to do some more research on populace of the southern part of Sainan City and hopefully discover the identity of Unix. As for you Rito my boy, do what you do best. Your contracts will keep coming, just try to complete them discreetly and quickly, you have impressed quite a few of my clients.

"Right."

"One more thing Rito, you might be interested to know this."

"Yeah?"

"Because of your one hundred percent success rate in assassination contracts, you are one of the most notorious assassins in the galaxy, on par with Konjiki no Yami and Azenda the tyrant. Good job my boy. Saibai would be proud."

"I have no interest in infamy uncle, I just want my sister back." Rito stated sternly.

"Well, anyway, I have to go, I'm having dinner with someone, ja ne." Sam said and disappeared.

_**(Dinner time, Yuuki Residence)**_

"Ah… that was a great meal!" Lala said while rubbing her stomach.

"Yami and I made it." Haurna said happily. The girls and Rito had just had a wonderful Earth dinner and were already quite full when Yami brought out Miso sou, which shocked everyone to the core. The miso was stuffed with taiyaki, the Japanese fish cake.

"_Do-do I really need to eat that?"_ Were the thoughts that flashed through Rito and Momo's mind as they stared at the soup in front of them with something along the lines of…fear?

Rito then glanced at Yami, and saw her staring at him with flat and emotionless eyes. _"Guess I don't want to insult her, after all, Haruna did took the effort to teach her how to cook."_ He thought as he forcefully wolfed down the soup and taiyaki at an incredible speed, not even bothering to swallow.

_**(Midnight, backyard)**_

Shortly after dinner, people then started to go to bed, Haruna invited Yami for a sleepover which she agreed without hesitation.

The moon was shining brightly at night and Rito was out alone in the backyard, with nothing but a pair boxers and a singlet, his trusty dual hidden blades strapped onto his forearm and rope darts around his waist, with the blade end dangling down. The orange haired assassin was in the middle of the yard practicing strikes with his hidden blade, striking the air gracefully when he activated his eagle vision and detected an aura behind him. He stopped, retracted his hidden blades and turned around.

"Ah Yami, so you can't sleep too." Rito stroked up a conversation.

"Yuuki Rito, I am a bio weapon assassin, I do not require sleep." Yami stated.

"Alright…. so what brings you here? I'm not bothering you am I?"

"I have questions I have been wanting to ask." Yami said. _"I'm genuinely curious about this target of mine. I have a feeling that deep down, there is something dark and dangerous about him. Perhaps I might leave it at a more appropriate time."_

_Golden Darkness have been staying over at the Yuuki residence a lot lately in helping with the investigation of the Lone Eagle with the devilukean princesses and Haruna. Yami has personally visited countless murder scene herself and has witnessed the handiwork of the infamous hooded assassin. Overtime she has noticed a pattern with these events, aside from the eagle feather on site of course, is that Rito seemed to disappear to his shift late at night, and the news report of an assassination will soon follow the next morning. This peaked Yami's interest even more as she began closely examining Rito's behavior and actions at school. She found out that he is extremely protective and caring of all his close friends, especially his lovers, he would even go as far as discreetly activating his hidden blades in school grounds if he finds them in distress because of the other boys at school._

_Aside from Rito's behavior pattern, Yami has also paid attention to his physical abilities, which was far beyond any earthling, like scaling a wall of a building like it was nothing, his ability to sustain heavy attacks (the piano in the old school building.), how he could detect and slip past anyone without a problem, along with his proficiency with his wrist blades and hand to hand combat. _

_She then came to a conclusion that Yuuki Rito, may very well be the infamous Lone Eagle that they have been searching for, but she must be one hundred percent sure of this before doing anything rash, as to not upset the princesses and most of all, her best friend, Haruna Sairenji._

"By all means." Rito gestured her to ask.

Yami started simple by asking him about the dinner "Today, Haruna taught me how to cook. 'When you cook think about who it is that you're cooking for.' That was what she said. So was the taiyaki miso soup that I made especially for you today delicious?"

This was not a question that Rito expected to come out of Yami's mouth. His eyes widened as he began to think of an answer.

"I'm curious, I put quite a bit of effort into making it after all…"

"Uh….eh… it was pretty delicious I guess….." Rito nervously answer.

Upon hearing this, Yami began to feel warm inside as a blush began to develop on her cheeks. _"What is this feeling….."_

The two assassins then stared deep into each other's eyes in an awkward silence.

"Uh…..Yami..."

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, can I ask you about your past?" Rito asked hesitantly, hoping that he could explore the past of another assassin, and hopefully, to sympathize with her.

"I can't remember much." Yami stoically answered and walked back to the house, leaving the boy standing there alone.

"_Yuuki Rito, could you truly this Lone Eagle?"_ Yami asked herself.

To Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: REN/RUN WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALSO THE DISCOVERY OF RITO'S TRUE IDENTITY MIGHT HAPPEN SOONER THEN YOU WOULD EXPECT.**

**AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEW ARE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED AND APPRECIATED.**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


	27. The Eagle and the Man

**Chapter 27: The Eagle and the Man**

_Previously: _

"If you don't mind, can I ask you about your past?" Rito asked hesitantly, hoping that he could explore the past of another assassin, and hopefully, to sympathize with her.

"I can't remember much." Yami stoically answered and walked back to the house, leaving the boy standing there alone.

"_Yuuki Rito, could you truly this Lone Eagle?"_ Yami asked herself.

Chapter 27:

"Kuso! I gonna be late for school again!" a certain orange haired high schooler said as he sped through the trees towards Sainan Private High School. Ever since Yami began her regular sleep overs, Rito have begun to sleep less, mainly due to the fact that Yami is still under the pretense that she was hired to eliminate him. He would often be met with the unwavering and unnerving stare of Yami's tense crimson eyes whenever they are together, and he has no idea why.

He silently landed on a tree branch and turned a corner when he saw a green haired teenage girl wearing a Sainan boy uniform in the distance, he hopped down onto the street and jogged up to her.

"_Why is a girl in a boy's school uniform?"_ Rito wondered.

"Hey, you'll be late if you don't hurry." He said to the green haired student.

The girl looked at Rito with surprise. "O-oh, I'm alright."

In response Rito gave her a sceptical look and leapt back onto the trees and continued his journey to Sainan High.

_**(Sainan high school, first period)**_

"Class, I know it seems sudden, but we have yet another transfer student." Honekawa, the rusty old teacher said.

"Another!?" Risa wondered out loud.

"Didn't Yami-Yami just transferred here not long ago?" Mio added.

"_Please be a girl, please be a girl….." _were the only thoughts that were on the male students in the classroom, save for Rito, who looks as calm as ever.

The classroom door then slid open and in came figure which made most the girls in class explode in love and ecstasy while all the boys stared in despair.

"My name is Ren, Ren Elise Jewelria, please to meet you all." Ren said as he did a hair flip. Ren had pink eyes and the top of his hair is white with two points sticking out, while the bottom back part is black.

"Ahh! He's so handsome!"

"He's wonderful!"

"Quiet down class. Ren, plehase find an empty seat." The teacher said.

But Ren did no paid any heed to Honekawa, instead, he scanned the room for his purpose on Earth, Lala Satalin Deviluke. _"Found you." _He said as he began to walk towards the eldest daughter of the Devilukean Royal family.

"I've finally found you, my bride!" The pink-eyed boy exclaimed as he did a dramatic twirl and appeared in front of where Lala was sitting. He then held Lala's hand and softly kissed it, making Lala blush, a little bit.

"Even in a crowd, you cannot hide your brillance, Lala."

Upon hearing this the whole class went into shock. Even Rito looked surprised. _"Another suitor!? God, they just won't stop coming!" _

Seeing the entire classroom went silent, Ren then shouted "Which one of you is Yuuki Rito?"

Many of the students eyed and pointed to Rito who was currently sitting on a seat behind Lala, looking away at the window with bored and drowsy eyes. The assassin was about to drift off into sleep when Ren walked up to and slammed his hand onto his table.

"Are you Yuuki Rito?" The new student demanded.

"Hai." The lone eagle stoically replied, something he picked up from spending time with Konjiki no Yami.

"Well then, I declare, that I will take Lala from you, because I AM A MAN!" He exploded, expecting cheers from his classmates. But to his surprise, the crowd began whispering amongst themselves.

"_Does he have a death wish?" _

"_He has balls, threatening HIM like that….."_

"_I'm not surprised if he'd end up dead."_

"_Does he want to die?"_

These were the thoughts that ran inside of the frightened students' minds.

Ever since that day when Rito completely annihilated sixty students in mere minutes, everyone have been fearing as well as respecting him. His respect for women has captured many young girl's attention as well as inspired many male students. Because of this, people have been hitting less and less on the Devilukean princesses. So for someone to come along and proclaim Lala as his _bride, _he must have something up his sleeve, lots of things up his sleeve.

Nana, Momo, Haruna, Yami, and Yui could only stare at Rito in worry and concern as they saw him shifted suspiciously in his seat with his two hands and looking back at Ren with a fake friendly smile. To everyone else in the class, he was just adjusting his seat. But the twins and Golden Darkness knew better. Rito hands were on his seat not because he was shifting around, but he was secretly stabbing his chair with his wrist blades in anger and rage, hidden from view by this school jacket.

"Well _freshman, _I hope we get along with each other. But seriously man, you can talk later, so sit down, you're interrupting the class." Rito replied smoothly, giving Ren a tick mark on his forehead and gave his love rival a final glare before taking an empty seat on the other side of the classroom. The assassin then retracted his hidden blades from the side of his chair and placed his hands on the table and looked away at the window as class continued.

"_I WILL prove to Lala that I'm THE man!"_ Ren vowed in his mind.

_**(End of class)**_

The news of the rivalry between Rito and Ren spread like wildfire in Sainan High. Everyone began talking about it, in fact, the topic got so hot that people started to make bets as to which one of the boys would Lala choose.

We find our revenge driven assassin walking around the hallway outside his classroom, lightly chatting to Momo, Nana, with Yami following from behind.

"Hey Rito."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you worried about this Ren taking Lala away from you?" Nana asked. _"How can he be so calm in a situation like this?"_

"I can't say that I'm not distressed about this new student. But if Lala chooses Ren over me then so be it, she is her own person and I will respect her decision because I truly love her. Though I'm curious, how exactly does Ren know Lala?" Rito responded.

"I'll tell you exactly, Yuuki Rito!" A certain voice said from behind them.

The twins and their fiancé turned around to find Ren standing with his hands on his hips, giving Rito an intense glare. "I am Ren Elise Jewelria, The royal prince of the planet Memorze and most important of all, childhood friend of Lala, my love!" He exploded with energy as people started to gather around to witness the commotion between the two love rivals.

"This is gonna turn into an all out fight!" Risa comment excitedly to herself.

"A love triangle….."Mio added.

"Yuuki Rito, I have known Lala for as long as I can remember. I use to be her guinea pig for her experimental inventions, those were my happiest moments. And one day, she promised me that ishe would marry me if I become manlier! And so here I am. Face it, I will have Lala-"

"You will not HAVE Lala, she is not an item to be possessed for your own selfish purposes." Rito countered.

"Well, Rito, you see, the thing is, I can offer her things that your puny earthling mind can't even begin to imagine, what have you done for her?" retorted Ren.

"Hey that's enough!" Momo shouted and glared at Ren.

"Protecting Lala and her sisters and all those I care about is my absolute number one priority, I will gladly lay my life down if the situation calls for it, can you say the same, Prince charming?" Rito said seriously.

"I too can protect her! For I have made my parents proud and suffered through harsh and painful training-" but this was immediately cut off by an enraged Rito.

"Ha! Protect!? Suffered!? Harsh!? Painful! Training!? You have no idea, NO IDEA! of the reality of these words, alien!" Rito exploded in anger, greatly surprising the crowd and the Devilukean princesses around him. Even Ren seemed a little bit dazed and intimidated at Rito's sudden outburst.

"I gonna take a walk." Rito whispered and disappeared in a flash.

_**(Rooftop of school building)**_

Rito was not having a good day, already another suitor has come for Lala and he was seriously starting to get annoyed. There's simply just too much stress in his mind. He has to fight countless boys off his lovers, hunt down Azenda's contractors AND focusing on not being discovered by anyone. He might be one of the world's most dangerous assassin, but he is still a high school boy.

The Lone eagle is standing on the railing of the roof, with his head slightly down and hands by his side, toying with his hidden blades, thinking of all the events that has transpired. His wild orange hair flowing at the gentle breeze.

"There's not many people who could sneak up on me, Konjiki no Yami." Rito called out without looking back. Indeed Yami was a few meters behind him.

"Yuuki Rito." Yami greeted emotionlessly and jumped up on the railing next to him. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I guess you don't have much of an idea of what's going on between Ren and me right?"

"It's true that I still have much to learn about the cultures of earth, but through the books that I've read, I believe that you involved in something they call a 'Love Triangle'." Yami deduced.

In response Rito just gave out a tiring sigh.

"And what do you think about the situation Yami?"

"I personally don't think you should worry too much." The Trans weapon replied.

"Thank you, Yami." Rito said and hopped down the railing.

"For what?" Yami asked curiously.

"For being my best friend, perhaps I'll treat you to some taiyaki someday, but for now, I want you to have this." Rito said and handed her an old book. Yami gratefully accepted the book and read the title.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Yami repeated.

"I heard from Haruna that you are trying to get yourself familiar with earth's culture and the emotion of love, so I'd figured I'd give this to you, as my mother once did with me." The Lone Eagle said gently and thought about the time when his mother gave it to him.

"_Rito, come here for a second"_

"_What is it mum?"_

"_I would like you to have this."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It will help you as you grow older, Rito."_

"This….. but it belongs to your mother-" Yami said as she took note of the name 'Ringo' in the corner.

"It did, but now I would like you to have it Yami, consider it a gift."

"T-thank you, Yuuki Rito." She replied and blushed madly. _"Is this… is this love that I'm feeling for him?...NO! He's my target…."_

_**(That afternoon)**_

Rito was walking around aimlessly around in the school building with the three Devilukean Princesses, waiting for the lunch break to end. Suddenly Ren came running along.

"Yuuki Rito, to prove to Lala that I am a man, I challenge you to a dual!" The royal prince shouted buoyantly, hoping to impress Lala in a fight. _"Yosh! Lala will be impressed after I beat him up to a pulp!"_

Everyone around them looked stunned at the request.

"Your request is rather pointless. Fighting me won't mean a thing to anyone."

"Yeah! What's wrong with you Ren!" Nana shouted. _"Childhood friend or not, this is just way out of line!"_

"Why don't you just give up, Lala loves our Rito and there's nothing you can do about it!" Momo added.

Ren's ear perked up at the word 'our'. "So you're a playboy now Rito, going after so many girls? Unlike you, I do not require many girls to satisfy me. All I need is my Lala-"

"You know what, I accept your challenge, name a time and place, childhood friend of Lala." Rito spat, now getting extremely tired of this Ren character. _"I'm gonna settle this once and for all."_

"In five minutes, school Yard. Wish me luck, my bride." Ren flamboyantly declared and gave his love interest a wink as sparkles seem to appear behind him, causing Lala to laugh uncomfortably. _"I love Rito with all my and nothing can change that, what is wrong with Ren?"_

As Ren and the crowd left for the school dojo, Rito's female companions huddled around him nervously.

"Are you seriously gonna fight him?" Kotegawa and Haruna asked.

"He asked for it….."

"You better kick his ass Rito! Or no fun for you tonight!" Momo shouted encouragingly.

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind." Rito chuckled and gave her a quick but passionate kiss, to which she melted into with a cute moan.

"Rito….." Lala began.

"Yes-" He was momentarily paralysed when Lala firmly planted her lips onto Rito's for a full minute, the others around him could only blush in slight jealously (save for Yami) at the brash move from the Devilukean. She pulled back and gave him another small peck. "I love you and I always will. And as much as we dislike him now, he's still a friend, so try not to kill him." Lala said playfully.

"I'll try." Rito replied and rolled his sleeves up and unstrapped both his hidden blades.

"Here, take these in the meantime, I don't want to kill him." Rito said handed the pair of blades to Lala, who stared at them in fascination and gleaming eyes.

"SUGOI Rito! Can I study it?!" Lala asked frantically, now bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yes Lala, just make they're in one piece by the time I come back…" Rito said as he sweat dropped. _"Let's hope she doesn't make them explode or something….."_

"Can I try it on Rito?" The devilukean twins asked in unison.

"Anything for you two, hehe." He light-heartedly said as he strapped one hidden blade on Nana's forearm and the other on Momo's. Both girls marvelled at the delicate blades with sparkling eyes.

_**(School Yard)**_

The two love rivals stood opposite to one another in an open field, surrounded by crowds of students who had either placed bets on the match or just wished to see a fight at school.

Amongst the crowd was one Taizou, Azenda's 'spyglass', an undercover operative whose objective was to uncover the Lone Eagle's true identity. His eyes critical zeroed in on Rito. _"Judging from Rito's performance in combat and behaviour, I'm 85% certain that Yuuki Rito is the Lone Eagle assassin, I just have to see him fight for myself to confirm it. Then I can leave this retched planet and report back to Azenda."_

However, he was not the only one who had suspicions, Yami was watching Rito carefully on the sidelines. _"Yuuki Rito, just who are you?"_

"Good luck Rito!" Lala, Nana, Momo and Haruna collectively cheered.

Ren and Rito waited for the crowd to quiet down. Suddenly a deafening eagle screech could be heard from above as a white eagle feather softly cascaded down between Rito and Ren, who were standing ten meters apart. Both boys stared at the feather, waiting for it to touch the ground. It was the silent start symbol for start.

As soon as the feather touches the ground, Ren wasted no time and dashed forward at an incredible speed, with a fist cocked back, aiming for his face. Rito simply sidestepped and avoided the punch by a breath. Ren then turned around and immediately did a round house kick with lightning speed, hoping to catch his opponent off guard. Rito, being the badass assassin that he was, didn't even have to look back as he effortlessly ducked forward to avoid that potentially deadly kick. The memorzian the pushed off the ground and landed a few meters away from Rito, thinking of a strategy to defeat him.

"_He's extremity fast, just like the other boys said….. Powerful too, to be able to dodge my kick…" _Ren thought.

"_This is such a waste of time, I could've been spending quality with my lovers.…" _Rito thought as he folded his arms and glared at his enemy in an annoyed manner.

"Give up man, no good can come out of this." The assassin persuaded, trying to talk him into calling off the dual.

"Never! As a man, I will never give up! I'll show Lala just how superior I am!" Ren called out and dashed at Rito in a burst of speed, delivering superpower punches and kicks at Rito at a high velocity. Ren was fast, extremely fast, but Rito was faster, A LOT faster. As the memorzian punched and punched, Rito just slapped his fists away like swatting an annoying fly. Those that he knew he had couldn't block in time, he dodged, bending his body in large, graceful arcs, occasionally vanishing right in front of Ren's eyes, only to reappear right behind and giving him playful taps on the shoulder. Soon the prince was getting frustrated, having missed every attack that he threw at him.

_**(With the crowd)**_

The crowd was now in a state of shock, all were impressed and mesmerized by Rito's fluid and smooth movements. Lots of 'woah's, 'wow's and 'damn' were heard from the crowd.

"Rito hasn't even begun attacking yet….." someone from the crowd said.

"Look at him, he's dodging so casually, whereas Ren is nearly out of breath….." commented an unnamed student.

"Rito is so cool!" a random girl exclaimed.

Yami was closely observing Rito's fighting patterns when she suddenly felt dizzy and nauseated. Her forehead started to burn up as she struggled to remain standing. Haruna, standing beside her, immediately noticed Golden Darkness's strange behaviour.

_**(Back to the fight)**_

"Why do you not counter attack, Yuuki Rito?!" Ren said as he did a mid-air backflip and landed four meters away from him, glaring at his opponent.

"There's no need for me to attack someone like you. Frankly, you're not worth my time." Rito said condescendingly. _"Goodness gracious- when will this day end…"_

"_I see physical attacks won't work against him at all, time to play my trump card!" _Ren thought desperately.

"You know Yuuki Rito, I did a little search on your little pathetic earthling life, " Ren started as he closed the gap between them and began relentlessly punching him again, although this time it seemed more coordinated. Rito once again proceeded to block all them with relative ease.

"Turns out that your family was… what was it again? Oh that's right, murdered a year ago." Rito eyes widened at the sentence and lowered his guard as moments of that faithful night flashed in his mind like a movie. Sensing this golden opportunity, Ren held onto the rock tight and went on for a diagonal slice on his chest.

It was a hit.

The sharp rock sliced across Rito's chest, ripping a line across his school shirt and giving Rito a nasty looking cut. Rito stumbled back and looked at his wound. Blood was seeping out of the injury and tainting his shirt, but he felt no pain, excessive training has trained his body so that even the serious injuries would not cause the slightest discomfort.

The Lone Eagle was now enraged at the remark from Ren and decided to finally attack when suddenly he heard a cry.

"Rito! Come quick! Something's wrong with Yami!" shouted the voice of Haruna and Lala as everyone looked towards their direction.

Something was indeed wrong with Yami indeed. The golden-haired girl struggled to stay upright as her body swayed left and right. Moments later she lost balance and fell. She expected to land on grass but instead landed on what felt like someone's back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: SORRY IF THE FIGHT WAS DISSAPPOINTING, I'M STILL VERY NEW TO THIS…..**

**ANYWAYS, AS ALWAYS, MORE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME.**

**REVIEW ARE GREATLY AND HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**

**CRITICISMS ARE ALSO ACCEPTED.**


End file.
